Piracy
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Harry Potter's life has been a lie since he was three years old, the day where his mother was mysteriously killed. Since then, Harry has been posing as a woman to protect him from those wishing to do him harm. But, yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for him.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Prologue**

_The ship floated on the grey and grim waters almost silently. The fog hid almost all from sight. The young bright eyes strained to see through the unnatural fog. Long black hair was pulled back into an elegant braid and fell down the child's back. Bright green eyes stared unblinkingly and unyielding through the mist. Even the child could feel the abnormality of the haze._

_The child stood at the bow of the great ship, looking out over the murky, black sea with knowing eyes. The child was returning from England to Port Royal just after a __**long**__ and much needed vacation. Despite having to pretend to be someone that the child was not, it had been refreshing in more than one way._

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot._

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho!_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

_Drink me up 'earties yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me._

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack," the child sang._

_The child's voice was beautiful and floated with an unearthly sound._

"_Drink up—"_

_The child gasped as the child felt a hand on their shoulder. The child spun around, staring. The child stared at the man standing in front of the child. The man was quite handsome and he was glaring down at the child. His aristocratic face spoke volumes of his arrogant character._

"_Quiet, girl. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You do not wish to attract them."_

_The child glared up at him. The child wished to alert the man that __**he**__ was not a girl, despite his dress and hair and feminine stature in general._

_The man smoothed his forest green vest over his crisp yet slightly damp white shirt. He smoothed down a loose blond hair into his ponytail._

"_Mr. Malfoy. That will do."_

_Both people turned to look at the man who had spoken. His grey eyes sparked with dislike and Mr. Malfoy returned it with a look of malice though he didn't voice his displeasure. The child crossed his arms and looked down at his skirts. He smoothed them and then made a noise in the back of his throat. He was __**turning**__ into a girl._

"_This girl was singing of pirates. It is known to be bad luck to be singing of pirates especially in this unnatural fog. Mark my words, they will come if she continues with this frivolous and dangerous behavior," Mr. Malfoy said._

_The child had to remind himself that he was a 'young lady' and he could not snort and stick his tongue out at the man for his arrogance._

"_Consider them marked, Mr. Malfoy. On your way," Lieutenant Sirius Black said, clearly._

_Mr. Malfoy nodded once and began to walk away. He stopped when he stood next to Sirius and he glanced back at the boy dressed as a girl._

"_It's bad luck to have a woman on board as well. Even a miniature one," Mr. Malfoy muttered._

_Now that Mr. Malfoy was turned around, the child stuck his tongue out at the man. He caught his godfather's eye and Sirius gave a slightly amused smile. The child turned away, a slight smile on his face._

"_I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate."_

_Everyone turned to look at the child and their expression betrayed their surprise and disapproval. The child caught his father's face but he didn't react to the warning and cautious look that Governor James Potter donned._

"_Think again, Harry…et, Harriet. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I __intend to see t__o it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop," Sirius said._

_James gave a grim smile at that and he playfully mimed a hanging. His face suddenly looked grim once more as he stared out into the sea._

"_Sirius, I share your fervor but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my s…da…child," James finally said._

_Harry scowled before he assumed a bright smile and leaned over the bow once more. He turned to his father and bounced over to his side. James smiled down at his son and he place a hand on his shoulder._

"_Actually, I find it all very fascinating," he commented._

_James and Sirius exchanged amused looks. The two men didn't even notice the sandy haired man that crept up behind them, his golden eyes sparkling in mischief._

"_I'm sure that's what worries him so."_

_Harry grinned when he saw Remus Lupin. Remus leaned against the side of the ship and looked down at him. James and Sirius looked at their best friend and nodded in agreement._

"_I…" Harry trailed off._

_He looked over the side of the ship and leaned forward. James, Sirius, and Remus looked at the boy startled. Harry's bright emerald eyes widened when his eyes zeroed in on what at first looked like a mere piece of driftwood. His pale pianist fingers gripped the railing tightly._

"_There's a boy! A boy in the water!" Harry shouted, his voice shrill enough to sound like an actual girl._

_There upon a piece of wreckage was a redheaded boy, soaked to the bone. Sirius spun to look and his eyes looked frantic. James rushed forward to look as well. Sirius turned the gathered crew. They had come at Harry's shouts._

"_Man over board! Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" Sirius roared, the orders spurring most of the crew into action._

_Mr. Malfoy looked overboard at the boy and Harry's eyes widened when he saw the man stare at the boy with such intensity that Harry had to look away. Harry turned from the man and watched as they pulled the boy aboard. Harry rushed forward to get a good look and even James was kneeling next to the boy, worried. James pressed his hand to the boy's neck and he nodded and gave a relieved smile._

"_He's still breathing," Sirius said, explaining James' relieved smile._

_Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know that they were holding. Harry examined the boy and he tilted his head. The boy looked about Harry's age and was much taller than him. His cheeks were covered in dark freckles and his skin was so pale that it looked translucent. The water that he had almost drowned in darkened his bright red hair._

"_Mother of God…"_

_Everyone turned to look at Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy was staring out towards the sea instead of the boy. Harry rushed to the side of the ship, tripping over his damned skirts. He leaned over the railing and stared at the burning ship._

"_What happened here?" James gasped._

_Harry spun around and gaped at his father. He hadn't even noticed that he had come behind him. Harry had been caught up in watching the burning ship fall apart._

"_It's most likely the powder magazine," Sirius breathed, shocked and bemused at the sight in front of him._

"_Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Remus added._

_Harry knew that he would know such things. He was the captain of the ship they were currently sailing on._

"_A lot of good it did them. I know what has done this," Mr. Malfoy said, arrogantly._

_Harry looked at him in distaste. He __**hated**__ Mr. Malfoy's all knowing and condescending tone. Especially, when used against his father and godfathers. It made him so angry that the man would be so rude to people of higher stature, not that that mattered to Harry much. Harry was more concerned with the character of a person and Mr. Malfoy's character left much to be desired in Harry's eyes._

"_And pray tell, what had done this? And don't say pi—" Sirius warned._

"_Of course it was pirates. Don't be daft or ignorant to such obvious things, Black," Mr. Malfoy sneered._

"_You will watch your tone," Sirius snarled._

_The adults looked to Harry and Harry turned away, attempting to pretend that he wasn't listening to the conversation. He seemed to have succeeded for they turned away from him a moment later._

"_Everyone is thinking it. Of course it was pirates," Mr. Malfoy snapped._

"_You have no proof. We won't know until we see pirates. And I doubt that they would stay around to see the boat sink for fear that it would attract other ships," James said, pointedly._

_Mr. Malfoy sneered and turned away. Remus shook his head and he shrugged off his vest, leaving himself in breeches, his shirt, socks, and his buckles shoes. He sighed and turned the awaiting crew._

"_Heave to and take in sail! Launch the boats!" Remus commanded._

_Everyone spun into action and responded to his orders. They pulled on the ropes, readying to explore the burning remains of the merchant ship. Sirius followed as well, assisting the group. Mr. Malfoy found himself getting ready to help as well._

"_Draco!" Mr. Malfoy called._

_The sixteen-year-old boy seemed to appear as if by magic. His son looked at him with a confused look. Mr. Malfoy leaned down as James turned to his own son._

"_Keep an eye on them. Do not eavesdrop but do watch them," Mr. Malfoy murmured._

_Draco nodded once. Draco watched, carefully, as the governor whispered to his own child. Draco looked to the half-drowned boy with an air of pompousness and distaste. He didn't seem worth his time._

"_Harry, I want you to accompany the boy. Keep him safe," James whispered to his own son._

_Harry nodded, not needing any further instruction. His father was overprotective bordering on crazy after what had happened nine years ago. Harry winced at the direction that his thoughts were going. It was best not to go in that painful direction._

_He could still remember his mother's screams as she was pulled to her death._

_Harry's hand went to his neck, where the silver chain and pendant was._

"_Yes, Father," Harry said._

_James rushed off with the other men and even went into the boat himself. Harry shook his head in disapproval. He was proud of his father's courage but he always rushed headfirst into things without even thinking it through. But, Harry was reassured quickly. His father was with Sirius and Remus._

_They'd make sure he didn't drown himself._

_Harry knelt next to the redheaded boy and stared. He leaned forward, slightly and suddenly, the boy gasped. Harry jumped and looked as the boy looked around, frantically. He was clawing at the wet clothes that were clinging to him and he was struggling to sit up._

"_It's okay. It's okay," Harry reassured the boy._

_The boy looked around, shaking. His eyes took in Harry's clothes and the boy cringed from him, shaking his head. He seemed to be searching his side for something but he obviously didn't find what he was looking for._

"_I'm Harriet Potter. Who are you?" Harry asked, rather rudely at that._

_But at the moment he didn't care. He was too curious to care._

"_R-R-Ron Weasley," the boy stuttered._

"_It'll be fine, Ron. I'm watching over you now," Harry said, softly._

_Ron could barely nod before he passed out once more. Harry shook his head at the maternal words that he had spoken. He'd been told that this caring attitude had come from his mother. Harry somehow doubted this._

_He'd also been told that his mother kept a pistol in one of her hatboxes._

_Harry looked down at Ron again and his eyes caught a glint of gold. He leaned down and pulled the necklace from Ron's neck. His eyes widened when he saw exactly _what _it was that he was seeing._

"_A lion…"_

_The golden lion flashed back at him and it was on its hind paw, rearing up. Its front paws were curved, as if trying to hold something that wasn't really there. Harry leaned down to look at it again and his eyes flashed when he saw something._

_A small skull insignia was printed near the left hind leg._

"_You're a pirate…" Harry whispered._

_He ripped the necklace from Ron's neck as he examined it further._

"_What are you looking at?"_

_Harry spun around, hiding the necklace behind her back. She glared up at the arrogant son of Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was looking down at Harry, despite his nose being held up high, snottily._

"_None of your business."_

"_Harriet, what have you found out?" a voice called._

_Harry turned again towards Remus and he shoved the lion pendant up one of his sleeves. He rocked back and forth from his heels to the balls of his feet._

"_His name is Ronald Weasley. That's all I found out," Harry said._

_Remus and Sirius looked at each other before nodding._

"_Take him below," Sirius commanded._

_The crew followed his orders and Harry watched as they carried the mysterious pirate boy away. Harry glanced at Draco who was looking at him, smugly. Harry glared at him, annoyed._

"_Li-ar," Draco sang._

"_Leave me alone," Harry spat before storming away._

_Harry made himself to the other side of the boat and he stared in shock as something appeared in the thick fog and mist. The side was abandoned as everyone was either moving Ron below or manning the boat so they could continue their journey back to Port Royal._

_Harry stared at the flag before pulling out the lion pendant again. He stared at the great ship with blood red sails. Harry looked at the flag showing the universal sign for a pirate ship: a skull with two swords underneath forming an 'X'._

_Harry could've sworn that he saw someone standing on one of the masses. The person was wearing all black as far as Harry could see. Harry blinked and looked at the flag hanging just below the pirate flag. A blood red flag with a golden lion rearing back, its paws wrapped around a lightning bolt._

_Harry's hand flew to his neck again and he grabbed a hold of the lightning bolt again._

_His eyes squeezed shut tightly, attempting to make the image in front of him disappear._

His eyes flashed open and he gasped, looking up at the golden accented ceiling. He sat up, rubbing his green eyes of crust and he ran a hand through his long ebony hair. He looked at the looking glass to the side of his bed and he sighed.

Just another day.

Pretending to be someone that he wasn't.

:::

**A/N: **And here is the start of something that I hope will be as good as 'Inside My Mind'. A lot of the story is based on Harry Potter _and_ Pirates of the Caribbean, so if you see things you recognize, don't be surprised at all. Seriously, don't be surprised.


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He reached over towards the lit candle and held it up in the dark room. Harry stood from his lavishly made bed and looked into the looking glass once more. He sighed when he saw the androgynous being reflected back at him.

Despite the fact that he was a man, he looked like someone of no gender. He hadn't been male since he was three years old. And despite that being seventeen years ago, it _still_ upset him. He resigned himself to being a woman again for the day. He cursed himself for not having a visible Adam's apple.

Harry sat back down on the bed and looked down at the silver lightning pendant hanging from his neck. It fit perfectly in Ron's pendant and every time he looked at it, he remembered the burning ship and the ghostly pirate ship sailing away from it. He was sure that Ron knew something about it but Ron never told him anything of his time on the pirate ship. He'd only confirmed that he was pirate and that he fell overboard.

There was a loud knocking on the door. Harry jumped and fell back onto the bed, his eyes wide from the disturbance.

"Harry! Are you all right? Are you decent?"

"Does it matter? I'm a man, Father!" Harry shouted, indignantly.

There was a sheepish sound from the other side of the door and it flew open. James Potter paraded inside, his hazel eyes sparkling in mirth. Harry glared at his father as James smirked at him. A bushy haired maid followed him afterward and she waved at Harry, grinning. Harry smiled back but didn't dare to

"Still in bed at this hour? Come now, Harry. It's a beautiful day," James said as he threw open the windows.

Harry cringed form the light as the bushy-haired maid closed the door behind her. She was the only one who knew of Harry's true gender besides Ron Weasley, Harry's father, and his two godfathers.

"Yes, well. Harriet gets to see the beautiful day, doesn't she? Harry doesn't," Harry said, flatly.

James sighed at his son's behavior. He'd been insisting that he was old enough to take care of himself but James was very protective of his only son. After his wife had been mysteriously murdered, he'd been very protective of those that he loved and that wasn't going to change despite the fact that Harry was now twenty years.

"Please stop complaining, Harry. I come with a gift," James said.

He waved the maid forward and Hermione Granger bustled forward with a wide, flat box. Harry raised his eyebrow as she opened it. His slightly excited expression fell when he saw the gift. It was a gown. A beautiful one at that but not something that he was entirely excited to see.

"A fine gown, that is. Thank you, Father," Harry said, flatly.

James nodded with a smile. Harry sighed and he resisted the urge the tear his hair from his head. He resisted the urge to tear the lovely dress in two as Hermione pulled the clothing out of the box. She laid it flat upon the bed and Harry looked it over with a very critical eye.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Harry asked.

He looked over the golden gown once more and he picked it up. He resisted the urge to groan at the light fabric. He _hated_ this. At least when he was with Ron and Hermione, Ron lent him a pair of breeches and a shirt. It was much easier to use the pistol hidden in one of his hatboxes when he wasn't in a dress.

"I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

Harry spun from his perusing of the dress and he looked at his father, carefully. Hermione had frozen in preparations for Harry and she looked up, partially. She was a master at being a spy as she was naturally curious. Harry was caught between smiling at his friend's curiosity and scowling at his father for the patronizing look on his face. Harry thought that his father was growing more senile with every year.

Did he _actually_ think Harry was woman?

"The ceremony?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes. Sirius' promotion ceremony. And then Draco will take his place as Lieutenant. The boy is an excellent choice. He seems different from his father, don't you think? I do wonder whatever became of that foul Lucius Malfoy," James said, sneering as he spoke of Lucius.

Harry shook his head as he thought of Mr. Malfoy. The man hadn't been seen in many years and most thought that all of his talk of pirates had actually gotten to the pirates. He was most likely dead.

"Yes, well, I don't care much," Harry said, off-handedly and coolly.

James looked at his son with an analyzing eye before nodding. There was a knock on the door and Harry darted behind the screen. It was painfully obvious at the moment that he was a man. The nightgown was rather thin. Hermione followed him and she grinned at him as he shrugged off the nightgown.

"Care for what, exactly? Lieutenant Malfoy or his father?" asked James, curiously.

Harry squirmed as Hermione pulled a shift over him and she giggled when she put the short stay on him. He frowned at her in confusion. He'd never worn a corset like that before and he didn't fancy what it was used for if Hermione found it so damn amusing.

"Neither, Father. Mr. Malfoy was a rude man and his son is no better. Despite my preferences, I do not feel attracted to every man I see," Harry said, sharply.

James flushed at his words and made a humming noise. He obviously should have known as Sirius wasn't a man who had any qualms about inviting a person of the same gender into his bed. James knew from his habit of walking in on them…it had been a disturbing image, Sirius and Remus.

Though homosexuality was all right in Port Royal and somewhat common, many that were not homosexual frowned upon it. It was also not entirely proper but they were his best friends so he'd say nothing.

Suddenly, Harry gasped in shock and pain and he choked as Hermione pulled on the strings of the corset, tightening the cloth and bone over his slim middle.

"Is everything all right, Harry?"

"I-It's hard to say," Harry choked out.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London. For women, of course," James added at the end.

"Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe. And as, I am not a woman, I shouldn't have to be subjected to this," Harry said, bitterly.

James resisted the urge to groan. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Harry always complained of his having to pretend but he'd never been this adamant about it. He was only doing this to protect his son.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you must. You don't know how to protect yourself. I've protected you for so long and you must stay protected. You're the only thing I have left of your mother. She protected you with her life. You must respect her wishes. She wanted you to live. If that means living like a woman, so be it," James said, earnestly.

Harry gave his friend a disbelieving look. Hermione cast a glance at the hatbox sitting on the floor and Harry rolled his eye and laughed silently. He gasped when Hermione tugged the corset one more time. He looked at the looking glass behind the screen and almost groaned. He almost had an _hourglass shape_.

He really _did_ look like a woman then.

He had achieved looking androgynous before now…oh damn.

"Milord, you have a visitor. A Mr. Weasley, I believe," a voice called.

Harry and Hermione exchanged excited looks. James made a grunting noise.

"Will you be okay, Harriet?" asked James.

The change in name meant that the announcer was still there. Harry sighed and he leaned his head past the screen to look at his father. He pouted his lips and turned to look at the servant. He nodded once to him and Harry gave a fake smile.

"Yes, Father, I will be fine. May Hermione accompany me to the ceremony? In case I need something?" Harry asked, his voice lighter than the alto that it had been only seconds before.

Hermione gave him a sad look. She knew how much he disliked pretending to be someone who he wasn't. Even his _voice_ had to be changed to be someone else. To be Harriet Gemma Potter. James gave a slight smile and nodded.

"As always, she may come and serve you. I don't understand why you ask anymore. She accompanies you everywhere," James said, sounding happier now that Harry was speaking and acting like a young woman.

Harry offered a fake and rather docile smile. Hermione scowled at James' tone of voice. How dare he be happy that his only son was miserable because he was forcing him to act and walk and talk like a woman?

"I'm just being respectful as you've raised me to be."

James nodded and he walked from the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione watched as Harry pushed past her. He looked at the dress in distaste and no small hint of anger. Hermione placed a sympathetic hand to his arm.

"It'll be all right, Harry," Hermione said, softly.

Harry turned to shout at her before he sighed, realizing that she only wanted to help him. To reassure him.

"I suppose you are right. It is just…it seems that sometimes he wants Harriet as his child more than he wants me, Harry. I wish he would see me as Harry and not his disobedient and masculine daughter. I'm not a woman but he treats me like one. As if I am fragile," Harry said, softly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him a gentle hug and she stroked his long ebony hair. He looked down and immersed himself in her hug.

At least someone liked him for the real him.

* * *

><p>"Ah Mr. Weasley, good to see you again."<p>

Ronald Weasley turned away from the candelabra that he'd just broken and he attached a small upon his face. He bowed once to the governor of Port Royal and held his case in front of him.

"Good day, Governor. I have your order," Ron said.

He opened the case and presented the sword. Governor Potter took it from the case and unsheathed it, looking over it. He hummed, showing that he was impressed and Ron had to keep his face from breaking into a wide smile.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree into the handle. Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade. It took me quite a while to make," Ron said, his passion for creating swords slipping into his speech.

James gave him a nod with a slight smile upon his face.

"Impressive. Very impressive. I'm sure that Lieutenant Malfoy will agree. He will be very pleased, yes," Governor Potter said.

He turned and missed the pained and angered look crossing Ron's face. So, his creation, his masterpiece was going to Draco Malfoy. Well wasn't that…Ron sighed and reigned in his temper. It wouldn't do well to go off about Draco in front of the governor. Everyone knew that the man _adored _him.

Ron didn't know why.

He was a pompous git.

"Oh, Harriet, you look stunning," Governor Potter said.

Ron frowned at the name. The 'young woman' that Governor Potter had addressed was descending the stairs in a beautiful gold gown. 'Her' hair was done elegantly, a hat placed atop 'her' head. Hermione followed her in a simpler yet still beautiful navy dress. Ron sighed. Governor Potter didn't know that he knew of Harry's true gender. Harry rushed down the stairs and smiled at his best friend

"Ron…it's so good to see you!" Harry said, his voice the normal alto.

Governor Potter frowned at him in confusion but said nothing. It wouldn't do to call out his 'daughter' in front of those 'lower' than them. Harry stood in front of Ron with a bright smile on his face.

"I had a dream about you last night," Harry said.

Governor Potter blanched. Ron wondered why briefly. He knew that Harry was not a woman so it wasn't entirely improper to say something like that. Yet, Harry was pretending to be a woman so it _was_ improper to say such a thing.

"Well, is that entirely proper for you to say?" Governor Potter asked.

Harry completely disregarded his father and turned back to the redhead. Hermione smiled at her other best friend and he smiled back at her. Governor Potter barely noticed that intimacy that the three shared.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" asked Harry, excitedly.

"How could I forget…Miss Potter?" Ron said, hesitantly.

Harry's eyes darkened just the slightest bit before he gave his father a sly look. He turned to Hermione and Hermione shook her head, worriedly. Harry ignored her completely and he grinned at Ron.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Harry?"

Governor Potter paled completely and his eyes were wide. He shook his head and cleared his throat, ready to end the little meeting quickly. Only a select few were to _ever_ know about the fact that Harry was indeed mentally, physically, and emotionally a male.

"At least once more, Miss Potter. It isn't even your born name. Harriet Gemma Potter, I believe Miss Granger told me," Ron said with a mischievous grin.

Before Harry could respond, Governor Potter interrupted, intent on doing damage control that in fact wasn't needed at all. Though, he didn't know that and he never would unless Harry could convince him that he was safe and that no one would be after him.

Ron knew different.

"There. See? The boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going," Governor Potter said, pulling a parasol from the vase.

Ron noticed how it matched the gown Harry was wearing. Harry scowled at the parasol but took it from his father. He waved Hermione forward, intent on having her next to him despite the fact that servants were usually to stand behind the one higher than them.

"Good day, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, stiffly after a warning glance from his father.

He scowled at the formality of the entire situation before he sighed. Ron could see that Harry was truly uncomfortable.

"Good day, Ronald," Hermione said, as well.

Governor Potter nodded to Ron and guided Harry outside. Harry walked quickly to the carriage but Hermione walked alongside with Ron. Ron looked at her in surprise. They never associated unless it was at the smithy.

"He doesn't have anywhere to hide his pistol in that dress. He's a little upset that he does not have it with him," Hermione explained, quietly.

Ron made a sound in the back of his throat nad he snorted. Hermione smiled and nodded to him. She made her way to the carriage where it was waiting for her before she turned around and gave Ron a stern look.

"And be sure that you've read that History book. I'll be quizzing you next time we come to the smithy," Hermione whispered.

Ron scowled and Hermione laughed as she walked away towards the carriage. As she sat down, Ron admired the way she laughed so easily. She didn't know. She was dreadfully unaware of the connection that Harry and Ron shared.

And Ron had a feeling that the connection would come to light soon enough.

Sooner than he wanted.

* * *

><p>The man in black stood atop the mast. His black hair blew back in the wind. It appeared oily from the sea salt and water drenching it, making it extra stringy. His large hooked nose protruded from his face and was probably the most dominant feature. He fixed his hat as he jumped down from the mast and into the boat. The water in the bottom of the boat sloshed around his boots.<p>

The pirate grabbed a bucket, attempting to bail out the water. He stopped when he saw three skeletons hanging from chains. They were obviously pirates. The man in black could identify his own kind, quite well due to his mother, one of the greatest captains the world had ever seen.

The pirate squinted and his black eyes widened when he read the sign: _Pirates Ye Be Warned_. He leaned back and nodded once to the deceased pirates. They were not his comrades, definitely not for his comrades were currently being held captive by the thrice damned sea witch. Along with his ship, that wasn't really his ship but had been given to him prior to death of the former ship owner who was actually the parent of the actual ship owner.

His small boat floated into the harbor, sinking as he went. The pirate swung up onto the mask and stepped onto the dock just as the boat fell to the bottom of the sea. The pirate stopped to pay his respects to her and wish her well to Davy Jones' locker.

Which truly made absolute no sense as Davy Jones was _not_ a nice person and his locker was even worse. This the pirate knew from experience and it had been hard enough for his redheaded friend to get him out the first time and they had had a crew to help.

The pirate walked along the dock, perusing the ship.

"What? Hey, hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock. And I shall need to know your name," the Harbormaster said, pointing to the water where his small boat had sunk.

The pirate gave the Harbormaster an irritated look and he glared at the man, promising death, quickly. The Harbormaster blinked at the vicious black glare that the pirate sent him.

"Are you incapable of sight, you worthless cur? I do not have a ship, as you can see. As for the name, I'll give you a shilling to disappear from my sight and say that you met no one. Are we clear?" the pirate asked, coldly.

The Harbormaster swallowed at the cold voice and the contempt in the words that the pirate had spat at him. The Harbormaster nodded once and the pirate walked away from him, briskly, his black coat billowing behind him. The Harbormaster walked away and the pirate stopped next to stand as he spotted a small bag.

He picked it up and shook. Coins jingled from within.

"Enough to buy a few potions supplies, I believe," he said, tucking the bag in his pocket.

He walked forward towards the dock, passing by an elaborate ceremony and he stopped when two men donned in red and white, carrying rifles jumped in front of him. The pirate raised an eyebrow at the two. They looked like a couple of jesters.

"This dock is off limits to civilians!" one very excitable soldier said.

The pirate stopped and raised an arched eyebrow. They looked slightly intimidated but stood their ground. The pirate tilted his head.

Interesting.

He would have to remedy this. The fact that they weren't instantly scared of him just wouldn't do. Yet, perhaps if they found out his name, they'd be _desperately_ scared. He was a fearsome Pirate Lord and son of the Keeper of the Code. They would most definitely fear the pirate raised by Eileen Prince.

"I'm terribly sorry," the pirate said, the sarcasm in his voice almost palpable.

"I didn't know," he continued, "If I see you, I shall inform you immediately."

He attempted to walk past them. He wouldn't reveal himself just yet. If he did, soldiers would be overrunning the dock in a minute and he just could not have that. Not when did not have a crew, despite the contents of the crew, to defend him.

Not when he didn't even have a _ship_.

"I do wonder why you two soldiers are not at the ceremony near the battlement. How could it be that you two…fine soldiers were not invited?" the pirate asked, trying a different approach to situation.

The two officers were very gullible, as it seemed. They believed him immediately and relaxed before looking quite excited and forlorn at the same time.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the excitable one said.

The older one nodded in agreement.

"A fine goal but a poor judgment call by your commanding officer I believe. Only two to guard a dock of ships and not the brightest of the bunch. One could simply slip off the dock and commandeer one of your ships. Though, they aren't very impressive," the pirate said, judgingly.

The two officers looked offended and then confused. The pirate resisted the incredible urge to roll his eyes.

"There's no ship that can match the Interceptor in speed or power!" the older one said.

"I've heard of four, no doubt. But the most powerful along with speed it said to be the nigh uncatchable Gryffindor," the pirate said, coldly.

He would not allow anyone to dismiss the ship that wasn't really his ship. It truly was fast thought not as deadly as the snake's ship or as fast as the East's ship. The West's ship was powerful in its own right as well though it had no specialty in it. It was not sleek like the snake's ship or light like the East's ship. Nor was it as heavily armed as the Gryffindor.

"Well there's no real ship, then," the older one said.

The pirate raised an eyebrow.

"The Gryffindor is a real ship. What is your name, officer?" demanded the pirate.

"Doge. Elphias Doge. And this is Diggles," introduced the older officer.

The pirate filed away this information for later. If he happened to run into the two, he'd have to do something about them. He couldn't have two officers of the Royal Navy recognizing him. If he heard the name again, he'd have to do something about them.

"Wait…the Gryffindor is real," Diggles said.

Doge stopped and turned to Diggles with an incredulous look on his face. The pirate smirked. And here was his ticket away from the two dunderheads and onto a ship…hopefully, a ship that was already prepared to leave the dock.

"No it isn't. Everyone knows it isn't."

"Yes it does! I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?" Doge asked, disbelieving.

The two idiots didn't even notice the pirate climbing aboard the boat that they had called the Interceptor. He ran his hand over the wheel. He smirked. Freshly waxed.

Really, the Navy paid too much attention to their appearance and not enough to their stupid and easily distracted officers. The pirate almost felt insulted that the Navy didn't think pirates dangerous enough to better train their officers anymore. He'd have to remedy that quickly.

But after he went to Tortuga and bought his potions supplies.

"Yes," Diggles said.

"You've seen a ship with blood red sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Doge demanded.

The pirate's smug expression fell. That wasn't the Gryffindor. That was the Slytherin and he dearly wished that he could tell the officer without drawing any unneeded attention to the fact that he was about to steal a ship from the King's fleet.

"That's not the Gryffindor. The Gryffindor is crewed by the condemned and captained by the foulest and cruelest man alive. You're talking about the Slytherin and the Slytherin has black sails," Diggles said, knowingly.

"You believe in the Slytherin too? Diggles, I do hope that you realize that you are quite daft."

"I am not—hey! You get away from there!" Diggles shouted when he realized that the pirate was standing at the wheel.

The pirate cursed underneath his breath as the two officers rushed aboard, holding their rifles threateningly. He heard the unmistakable click and he hissed under his breath to himself. This was really pissing him off now.

"I was only admiring the ship, you dunderhead," the pirate said, losing his temper with the idiotic officers.

They took personal offense and Doge glared.

"What's your name?" Doge demanded.

"Sparrow," the pirate lied.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal?" Doge demanded.

"And no lies!" Diggles added and Doge nodded in agreement.

The pirate considered the question for just a half a second. If there was anything that he had learned from continuously having close calls with the Navy, it was to mix in some truth with the lies. Here was his moment to truth.

One of those exceedingly rare moments.

"It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, find the captain of the Gryffindor, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and kill a sea witch and her brother," the pirate said with a straight face.

The two officers looked completely confused at his answer. That was just his intention. The pirate had to struggle to keep his cruel and cold smirk from crossing his face.

"I said no lies," Diggles shouted out.

"I think he's telling the truth," Doge said, shocked at everything.

Diggles rolled his eyes at Doge and the pirate watched as they looked ready to bicker with one another once more. Ah, this was becoming a tad too entertaining to be annoying any longer.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Diggles snarled.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

The two looked at the pirate in complete puzzlement.

The pirate resisted the urge to sigh.

Really, the Navy needed to step up in their training regiment.

* * *

><p>"May I have a moment?"<p>

Harry looked up from the stone ground. Hermione was staring wide-eyed at the speaker. Harry looked at Draco Malfoy with a raised eyebrow. Why would his enemy want to speak to him? Draco had teased Harry from the moment he had met him and he was absolutely vicious to Ron. What could he possibly want?

"W-what do you want from me?" Harry said, gasping the words out.

It was so difficult to breathe in the humid heat and it was even more difficult with the damned fan. Harry passed Hermione the parasol and he opened the fan and began to fan himself. This was only making him even warmer.

"I simply wish to…ask you something," Draco said, almost nervously.

"I suppose," Harry said, coolly.

He walked towards the edge of the battlements of the fort and he stepped onto the platform. The handsome blond lieutenant followed him. Harry leaned against the side of the battlement and gasped for breath. Even going just that far took his breath away.

"You look lovely, Harriet," Draco said.

Harry blinked. Who said he could call him 'Harriet'? He'd prefer if Draco just ignored him completely. Harry glance back at his father and godfathers. They were speaking amongst themselves, whispering, and looking at Draco and Harry. Harry knew they were probably gossiping and Harry knew that they knew what this was all about.

"Yes, thank you," Harry said, stiffly.

"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Harry," Draco said.

He turned away from Harry, a slight blush on his sharp cheeks. Harry wanted to shout to him that he was not a woman and that he was indeed a man and that it was completely illegal for them to actually be married and it would quite impossible for them to have children. But, Harry couldn't.

Harry couldn't even _breathe_.

"I…I can't breathe," Harry choked out.

"No need to be nervous, my dear Harriet," Draco continued.

Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he toppled over the side of the battlement and slipped through the air before crashing into the water with a light splash. Draco hadn't even heard him.

"Hear me, Harriet. I love you so. I am sorry for how cruel I've be—"

"HARRY!"

Draco spun and turned to look at the servant girl, Hermione Granger rush over. Hermione leaned over and pointed into the water. Sirius, James, and Remus ran over with a few other soldiers.

"HARRIET!" Draco roared.

He began to pull over his jacket and hat. Remus held him back and Draco turned to look at him with wide and horrified eyes. Remus shook his head and he restrained the two other men. James looked terrified.

"No, Draco. The rocks. It's a miracle he missed them," Remus said.

Draco froze nad looked at the man.

"_He?_"

The pirate watched as the 'girl' crashed into the water. He looked at the two other officers that he had seen her. They watched, unmoving.

"Will you be saving her then?" asked the pirate.

"We can't swim," Diggles breathed.

"Pride of the King's Navy, aren't you?" the pirate asked, sarcastically.

His tone was cutting and the two men looked away. The pirate sighed and he removed his tricorne, his pistol, his baldric, and his cutlass. He pulled off his jacket and left one of his most prized possessions in the pocket. He couldn't let them see it.

"Don't lose those and do not break the potion bottles in my coat or I will find you and _destroy _you," the pirate snarled.

The two men paled and watched as the pirate jumped into the water. The pirate stiffened in the water as he felt something pulse over him. He touched the ancient gold coin around his neck as it called back to whatever had caused the pulse.

There was a Key around here.

He swam towards the young 'woman' and stared down at 'her' just as 'she' hit the ocean floor. He could see the silver pendant floating from 'her' neck. This was no ordinary young 'woman'. He didn't have time to think about such things. He grabbed 'her' and swam towards the top, gasping for air as he reached it.

The young 'woman' sank again, 'her' dress too heavy with water. He ripped it from 'her', exposing 'her' in a shift and corset. He swam towards the dock, easily now and he dropped 'her' there, the two officers rushing to fetch 'her'.

"I got her," Diggles said.

He picked 'her' up and looked down at the now androgynous looking 'woman'. Diggles frowned. Harriet Potter…Diggles set 'her' down on the dock

"She's not breathing," Doge said, his voice extremely panicked.

"Move!" the pirate roared.

He knew this 'girl'. It was his captain and he'd not let 'her' die. In no circumstances was he to break his promise to his closest friend. He knew the cost of breaking an Unbreakable Vow and he'd be damned if he was humiliated and shot in front of his crew. He was raised by the Code and he'd be damned if he didn't follow it.

The pirate knelt next to the young 'woman' and cut open 'her' corset. He watched the unnaturally flat-chested 'woman' gasp, coughing up water. 'She' leaned over, spitting out water.

"Obviously, you've never been to Singapore. I doubt you would survive there. You can't swim…fool," the pirate said, sneering.

He leaned over and picked up the pendant as Harry looked up at the man.

"Where did you get this?" the man asked Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and he scrambled away from the unidentified man. He tucked the pendant back into his shift and he made sure that certain parts of his anatomy were unidentifiable at the moment.

"Harry James Potter…" the man whispered so quietly that only Harry could hear.

The sound of dawning realization colored his tone and Harry's eyes widened. Perhaps his father was right. No one was supposed to know. He'd only told Ron and Hermione and he'd made them _swear_. He knew they wouldn't have sold him out. Harry heard the sound of several swords being unsheathed and he looked to see his father, his godfathers, Draco, Hermione, and a few other officers. Sirius' sword was right under the man's chin.

"On your feet," Draco said, coldly.

James helped Harry up and looked him over once. Sirius was glaring at Dra

"Are you all right?" James asked.

Harry nodded and James shrugged off his jacket before placing it over Harry's shoulders. Harry looked down and saw the shift clinging to him. He looked around and he sighed when he saw that no one had noticed certain anatomy. Harry slid his arms into the coat and he held it closed. He didn't know how big of a threat this man was. Harry cursed himself and that damn gown. If he'd worn something that he could tuck his pistol in, he could have taken care of the man on his own.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry murmured when he realized that they were waiting for a vocal affirmation.

"Shoot him," James said, harshly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Even he couldn't condone such rash behavior. They didn't know the nature of this man and he wouldn't let them kill an innocent man. Sirius sheathed his sword and he took a rifle from one of the officer's.

"Father! Lieutenant, Uncle, do you really intend to kill my rescuer? Why must he be shot? He has not done anything but save my life," Harry admonished.

Draco and Sirius exchanged looks. Sirius handed the rifle back to the officer and he extended his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order," he said.

The man sneered and didn't return the handshake. Sirius grabbed his arm and he pushed up the black sleeve. Harry gasped at the brand upon his inner forearm. The 'P' rang out volumes.

"Had a brush with the East India Company, pirate?" Sirius smirked.

"Hang him, then," James decided, almost maliciously.

The pirate's eyes narrowed even more.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Someone go fetch some irons," Draco commanded.

The others followed his orders, one man rushing off to fetch what was required. The pirate looked at James with an angry look on his face.

"I wonder why Lily would leave the seas for you. She always loved her ship more than anything. And you're…nothing," the man said, maliciously.

Harry almost gasped. He knew his mother. Who was this man?

Remus leaned forward and took in the man's appearance. Was this?

"Hold your tongue, pirate. How do you know my deceased wife?" demanded James.

"She was my captain. Captain of the Gryffindor. Do you not know your wife, noble?"

"You are Severus Snape…"

The accusation ahd come from Remus and everyone looked at him in surprise. Severus Snape smirked.

"Captain Severus Snape, if you please, mongrel," Snape said, mockingly.

Remus glared at him but said nothing. Sirius didn't have that much control of his temper so of course he had something to say.

"I don't see your ship, _Captain_."

"I'm in the process of going to acquire one. I was to borrow one of yours but they are utterly…lacking. In much the same was as _Harriet_ is," Snape said.

He said this in such a way that the people that knew the truth knew that another was just added to the group that knew the secret. Harry shook his head and he looked at Hermione. Hermione's hand slipped into the pocket hidden in her navy dress. Harry knew what was hidden there. He had gotten her into the habit of doing it. Ron had taught them how to use a pistol and they knew it would be dead useful sometime.

Perhaps the time was now.

"These are his, sir," Diggles said, handing Draco Snape's effects.

Draco looked through them and he couldn't hide his self-righteous smirk. Snape wished nothing but to smack it off the young man's pompous and overly-pointed face. If he knew what he was born to do, he would certainly not be laughing. If he knew what his father was doing at that very moment, he probably would have burst into tears.

What a charming vision.

"A compass that doesn't point north, more than few potion bottles, a pistol with one shot, and a sword. I half expected it to be made of wood. Are you a pirate or Potions Master?" Draco demanded.

"I'm both. Not that it is any business of yours, Draco Malfoy. Yes, I do know who you are. I could tell you stories about your father that would make your hair curl. I bet you wouldn't appreciate that when you look like you spend hours using fish oil to slick back your hair," Snape smirked, mockingly.

Draco flushed and Harry snickered. Snape smirked over at Harry and Harry looked away from the pirate. Snape's smirk widened and it was filled with malice and loathing.

"You may be the worst pirate I've ever heard of. You haven't even attempted to run off yet," Remus suddenly said.

Snape smirked.

"Ah but you have heard of me. I am most certainly not the worst pirate that you've ever heard of. Clearly, you haven't heard of Longbottom."

"He saved my life. Uncle, must you really hang him?" Harry asked, curiously, pulling away from Hermione and his father.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him, yes?" Snape said, coldly.

"Indeed," Draco said as the finally placed the shackles on Snape.

"Ah, finally," Snape sighed.

He moved, quickly and pulled Harry between his hands, placing the chains to his neck. Harry gasped and his eyes widened. There was a click and everyone turned. Hermione had her pistol out and it was pointed at Snape.

"Hurt Harry and I'll blow your brains out, pirate," the studious girl said, coldly.

"No don't shoot!" James cried out, intent on protecting his son.

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a nod. Hermione's finger went to the trigger. Remus dived at Hermione and Hermione moved, taking her finger off the trigger.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. It's too and that I can't say the same for you, Potter," Snape spat.

He looked down at Harry and he put his lips to the boy's mouth. Harry struggled and he glared at the man.

"Be a good _girl _and place my effects and my hat on me. Come on, _Miss_ Potter, don't be shy," Snape taunted.

Snape wasn't sure why Harry Potter, Lily's son, was dressed like a woman but he could tell that the young man didn't like it in the least. He was sure that if he was in any position to do so, he would have broken Snape's nose by now. Harry held his hand out for the effects and they were almost thrown at him.

Harry turned, his body pressed against Snape's. Snape smirked down at the boy. He was truly beautiful and most definitely a captain in the making if his temper was anything to go by. He would get the boy at a later time. He'd be silent about it.

"You're quite like Lily you know. You have her eyes," Snape murmured.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're despicable and vile," Harry snarled as he reached around to secure his baldric.

"Thank you. You're too kind," Snape said, sarcastically.

"It _wasn't_ a compliment," Harry hissed, angrily.

Snape pulled his pistol and put it to her head. Everyone moved and he watched as the curly-haired girl pointed her gun at him. _She_ had hidden a pistol in her dress. It was clear that she was also capable of using it. It was also clear that _Harry_ knew it had been in her dress. He hadn't been surprised.

What was truly going on here?

"Gentlemen, my _lady_, you will always know this as the day that you almost captured Captain Severus Snape. You will also remember this day as the day where you find out that Lily Potter nee Evans was one of the _greatest_ pirates the world has ever seen. Good day," Snape said, viciously.

The officers were dumbstruck. The curly-haired girl's hand went slack and Harry's eyes widened. The mongrel, the Commodore, and the Governor looked grim-faced.

Snape took his chains from around Harry's neck and pushed him towards his father. He stumbled and the curly-haired girl and Potter caught her.

"Shoot him!" Potter roared.

The curly-haired girl got the first shot and Snape's eyes widened when it almost hit him. Snape ran and jumped upon a hanging canon, running along the thin wooden beams. He jumped upon a rope, hanging from it by his chains and he slid along it before landing just a while away. He ran, quickly through the village and he went through the first open door he saw.

Ah, his luck had taken a turn for the better.

A _smithy_.

:::

**A/N: **I know, I know. It seems remarkably similar to Pirates of the Caribbean but that changes desperately next chapter as it signifies the entrance of the other main character: TOM RIDDLE! And he is not a nice man. He is an evil Barbossa-like pirate who wants to kick a certain man in black's arse. See you next chapter.


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 2**

Snape looked around the smithy for a moment. It wasn't much to look at, at the moment. It was simple in design though the owner of the small shop looked as if they did good business. There was a donkey connected to the machinery. Snape's eyes narrowed as he saw it. That would do the job.

He looked around, quickly and unwilling to take any chances. He had to get his captain and escape without being caught. And without them seeing the Dark Mark on his arm. They had already seen his 'P' shaped burn. To see the tattoo of those that sailed the Slytherin would definitely seal his fate.

"Shit…" Snape whispered when he finally noticed the sleeping man in the corner.

The sleeping man was dressed in grey, so it was quite obvious that Snape hadn't immediately noticed him. He had feathery white hair and was rather wrinkled. He was squat and…drunk. The man smelled of stale alcohol and tobacco. Snape couldn't help the smug sound that came from his lips.

Snape walked towards the machinery, confident, before he cruelly kicked the donkey's hind. The donkey made a short squealing sound that sounded quite unlike a sound that a donkey would make. Snape put the chain of his manacles between two gears. He felt confident success just as he heard the chains snapping. Snape began towards the door when he heard the sound of someone speaking to someone, just outside the door.

Snape dodged behind the machinery and he listened intently to the conversation just outside the door. He had to strain to hear over the machinery but he could her the general gist of it.

"Severus Snape—Gryffindor…first mate."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar and Snape frowned. He was waited patiently as a woman made an impatient sound.

"How do you know? Are you sure?"

That voice sounded definitely familiar. That was the young maid that had _shot_ at him. She was something and Snape wasn't sure if he was intrigued or just pissed off. He settled for pissed off as the young woman had almost clipped him.

"I…I can't tell you how I know."

"Well fine! I'm going to check on Harry! God knows that he's probably shaken up," the woman said.

There was a short moment of silence before the wooden door creaked open. Snape watched carefully as a tall, freckled redheaded young man stepped into the room. He had a long nose though quite unlike Snape's crooked and large nose. He looked vaguely familiar. The man looked around and he frowned when he saw the machinery working. He walked towards the donkey, intent on calming it down.

Snape watched in amusement as he knelt in the hay. There was a glint of gold and Snape's eyes narrowed on it. Before he could get a clear look, the man stood once more and looked around.

"Someone has been here…" Ron said to himself.

He looked around and could see indents in the hay that he had not made himself. His father and Severus had taught him to be sharp. He had been trained to become first mate after Snape's passing and Harry was his captain, whether the noble knew it or not. Ron had been quite careful, keeping his life story to himself. He had pretended to have amnesia for all these years and he wasn't going to give up that easy explanation for any reason except to keep Harry from dying.

Ron looked around and his eyes narrowed at the big wet clump of straw. He bent down to inspect it when he heard the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed. The boy cursed when he realized that he had forgotten his pistol in his room once again. He could practically _hear_ Hermione berating him.

Ron looked up, slowly, and his eyes met the once familiar black and cold eyes of one Severus Snape. Ron feigned confusion and surprise. It was difficult to keep the recognition off his face. He was quite like Harry in that aspect. He couldn't keep his emotions in check for his life. That was probably why he got into so many fights with that damned Malfoy. Ron straightened and took a step back as Snape advanced.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Ron said.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Snape asked as he advanced towards the young man, the sword pointed at his chest.

Ron knew the sword well enough to know that if the angle wasn't damn near perfect, the sword wouldn't pierce his heart. Unfortunately for him, Severus Snape was probably one of the most intelligent pirates ever. And the sword wasn't pointed damn _near_ perfect.

The angle _was_ perfect.

"Not that I know of. I usually avoid pirates. Bad for business, you see," Ron quipped.

Snape scowled at him for his blatant sarcasm. Ron refused to swallow and show his fear. That was what Snape was waiting for. The man practically fed off fear.

"I see. I do not wish to harm your business. It would be best if I left and procured what I came for," Snape said, carefully.

Ron's eyes flashed and he frowned. Harry wasn't ready. Ron knew exactly what Snape had come for and Harry wasn't ready. Harry hadn't even known that his mother was a pirate before Snape had announced it to what seemed like the world. Hermione had filled him on what happened after James had rushed Harry back to their manor house.

Ron reached for the closest sword and he pointed it at Snape with challenging eyes.

"Do you think it wise, boy? Crossing blade with a pirate?" Snape asked, softly.

His deep, baritone voice was icy with contempt. Ron knew the true meaning of the words but he did not back down. He stared Snape in the eye.

"You threatened Harry."

Snape's eyes widened when he heard the true name of the governor's child.

"You, a foolish boy, are one of the chosen to know his true identity. Who are you to know?" Snape asked.

Ron opened his mouth to answer when Snape suddenly lunged. Ron cursed under his breath as he parried. He should have realized. He should have remembered the rules. He had forgotten the fact that there were no rules. He had been around the nobles much too long.

Ron lunged forward and slashed and sliced with more fervor than before. Snape raised one eyebrow at the distinct change in form. Snape parried almost lazily and it became a bit of a dance. The leader of the dance switched every so often. Ron took another step back and dodged when Snape broke form and made a clean swipe at his neck.

"For a foolish boy, you know what you're doing. Your form is weak but that could be easily remedied. Who is your teacher? I couldn't possibly believe that _that_ worthless lump could teach you anything. Perhaps, Commodore Black as you are so close to his godson," Snape said, spitting out Sirius' last name as if it were a very vile curse.

Ron wondered what Sirius had exactly done to make him so very angry. He didn't have the chance to really answer as Snape had tried to escape once more. Ron spun around and threw the sword at the door, barring the exit. Snape's other eyebrow joined its brother.

"I make them. Impressed?" Ron said, proudly.

"I don't truly see why it matters. As I said, your form is weak and it doesn't make much sense to know how to make a sword if you cannot even wield it properly," Snape said, callously.

Ron's ears heated up as he flushed in anger. He stormed up to Snape even as the man pointed his sword at him. Ron pulled his necklace from his neck and showed the charm to Snape. Snape froze and his eyes widened though his expression revealed nothing else.

"Where did you get that?" Snape asked, softly.

"I'll show you mine if you should me yours," Ron said.

Snape lifted his left sleeve and Ron lifted his. Ron shuddered at the sight of the Dark Mark. Snape's lips parted ever so slightly at the sight of the rearing lion holding a lightening bolt on Ron's. Snape walked forward and grabbed Ron's arm, examining it carefully. The dark haired man looked up into Ron's blue eyes and he took a step back, holding his sword up.

"Who are you?" Snape asked, quietly.

Both men seemed unable to hear the sound of men attempting to break open the door that Ron had previously sealed off to the rogue pirate/Potions Master. They were much too interested in the revelation of meeting each other once more.

"Surely, you remember me, sir. I was being trained to be first mate…my father was _your_ first mate. Ronald Weasley, at your service," Ron said, giving a flourishing bow.

Snape sneered.

"Just as overdramatic as those brothers of yours. Those reckless fiends…" Snape muttered under his breath.

"What ever happened to them?" Ron asked, failing to notice that the other occupant of the room was slowly coming to.

Snape opened his mouth to answer when an empty bottle that previously held alcohol collided with his head and shattered. The sallow man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Ron quickly shoved his sleeve over his tattoo. Frank Bryce gave a slightly drunken smile. Ron offered a nervous smile back at the man.

Just then, the door burst open and soldiers rushed in, Malfoy and Sirius leading the pack. Ron sneered at _Lieutenant_ Malfoy just as the blond young man offered him a smug new smile. The young man raised Ron's masterpiece, as if to show it off to him, before giving it a decidedly unimpressed look.

"There he is! Over here!"

The men rushed to the collapsed Severus Snape and hoisted him up, carrying him away. Commodore Black turned to Frank.

"Excellent work, Mr. Bryce. You've just assisted in the capturing of a dangerous fugitive," Sirius commended.

Ron's cheeks heated up and he opened to say something when Frank interrupted.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Frank answered.

"He didn't even doing anything! I held him off while _he_ sat there, drunk. He's only just woke up," Ron protested while his teacher scowled, annoyed at the truth coming out.

Sirius nodded and winked at Ron, showing that he knew exactly what had happened. Ron relaxed. He stopped relaxing when a cruel smirk crossed Malfoy's face. He leaned forward and cleared his throat.

"I really do doubt that, Mr. Weasley. What could you have held him off with? You have no formal training with the sword. Did you merely distract him with foolish jokes and words?" Malfoy challenged.

Ron started forward to put the man in his place. He had just spent company in the man who had taught him how to be a pirate. Certain skills were coming back to him and just then, he remembered how to disembowel someone with a single slash. Sirius held up a hand, fortunately and Ron stopped in his tracks. He held too much respect for Sirius to continue with his forming plan.

"Draco…" Sirius started, saying Malfoy's name distastefully.

Ron smirked and Draco scowled. It was clear who Sirius favored between the two. At least in that instance.

"It doesn't matter who caught him. I just trust that you'll remember this as the day that Captain _Snivellus_ Snape almost escaped."

* * *

><p>Harry stood at the large windows, staring out into the unnatural fog. She'd only seen one fog as thick as the one that had settled over Port Royal. It had been the night that they had found Ron. Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of nervous foreboding. He felt a smaller hand on his shoulder and he turned.<p>

"Harry…" Hermione said, softly.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, quietly.

"I've readied your bed warmer," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded and he crossed to his bed, the damned nightgown dragging on the floor. He sighed and shook his head in disgust. He didn't have any male clothing in his entire wardrobe. His father had claimed that if he dressed the part, he'd act the part. For Harry, that was anything but true.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said, softly.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. Her lips curled into a slight smile and she placed a book on his side table. Harry wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with _Captain_ Severus Snape. Harry's lips curled at the reminder of the dreadful pirate that had claimed that Lily Potter was the captain of a pirate ship.

"It's my job, Harry."

"I wasn't really talking about the bed warmer. Thank you for protecting me today. You're the greatest friend I could have ever asked for," Harry said, honestly.

Hermione's smile grew into a wide grin and she hugged Harry tightly. Harry returned the hug before cursing under his breath. Hermione pulled back and gave him a reprimanding look.

"Language, Harry."

"I'm sorry…it's just I'm so angry with myself. On any other day, I would have been able to defend myself. Then, Draco Malfoy had to propose to me," Harry said, sneering the last part out.

Hermione laughed, quietly and Harry gave her a disbelieving look.

"Oh, Harry you're so dense."

"What?"

"He's fallen in love with you! He's been incredibly nice to you, don't you see?"

"_What_? He's always been cruel to us. He calls you a filthy Mudblood. That's not fair at _all_!" Harry shouted as Hermione shushed while she was trying to smother her laughter.

Harry pouted when Hermione sat down on his bed, next to him. Hermione mothered half the time and admonished him the other half. Harry couldn't tell which half this was.

"Harry, I pay no mind to Draco Malfoy. I may be a 'Mudblood' as he says because I'm of less than noble birth but I am proud of that. My parents make an honest living though they may be poor. And Ronald always baits Malfoy. No wonder they fght all the time. But, he has recently been quite kind to you. You are just so very loyal to your friends that when he says something to us, you take offense on our behalf," Hermione explained.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. Hermione brushed a lack of his long unruly black hair behind his ear. Harry looked at the book on the side table and blinked when he saw that it had to do with swords. Harry offered Hermione a sly smile and Hermione flushed, snatching the book from the table.

"Doesn't matter, anyway. I would never say yes."

"Are you sure the proposal is still standing? He _did_ find that you're a man."

"_WHAT?_"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Harriet is a man," Draco blurted out.<p>

Governor Potter looked to the blond young man, sharply before looking down to the ground. He felt slightly ashamed and guilty that the boy had to find out that way. And just after he had proposed.

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you. Granted, you didn't exactly ask my permission to propose to her…him, I mean," Governor Potter said as Draco flushed.

Draco looked away from Governor Potter as they walked along the Fort. The Governor had insisted on accompanying him and he knew it was because he wished to talk about Harriet…_Harry_. Draco had not asked for the Governor's permission and that was mostly due to the fact that Draco had assumed that it would be okay with him. He knew that the Governor had affection for him.

Now, things were infinitely more complicated.

"I'm still in love with her…_him_."

Governor Potter looked at Draco, sharply before a smile spread across his face. Draco assumed that that was the right thing to say and he stopped himself from sighing in relief. He had thought that Governor Potter would hit him or something of the sort.

"Do you love him enough to help us keep this charade? To marry him though you won't be able to have children?" Governor Potter asked.

Draco nodded. He really did. _Harry_ was truly a unique specimen and was even more so now that he had found out the noble's truly gender. Draco rocked from his heel to the balls of his feet. He cleared his throat.

"I do. He's a wonderful person. But…why hide him?"

"It all started when he was three—"

There was the sound of a large explosion. Draco froze recognizing the sound. It seemed that Governor Potter recognized it.

"Canon fire!" Draco shouted.

Draco looked towards the door and watched as Commodore Black rushed from the tower with Captain Lupin on his heels. They were mostly dressed but not completely neat. It didn't take a genius to realize what they had been doing previously. Commodore Black pointed to soldiers on duty and they stood at attention.

"RETURN FIRE!"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stood, quickly at the sound of the guns. He would recognize them anyway. He stood on the bench and peered out of the barred window, intent on getting a look of what was attacking Port Royal.<p>

"It's the _Slytherin_," Snape said, softly.

The other prisoners looked up, intent. The sight of the poisonous green sails struck Snape. The sleek, black ship was attacking with fervor and Snape prayed to every god that he had heard of. He hoped that they hadn't come for him. He prayed that they hadn't heard of him.

Because if they had…

"_The Slytherin_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements since the dawn of time," one prisoner said.

Snape couldn't help but roll his eyes. It truly hadn't been that long. Snape remembered the stories. _The Slytherin _had been sailing for a long time but since the dawn of time was a great exaggeration. He would be sure to mock the man.

"The dawn of time? That's a great exaggeration. You must be an idiot to think that that's true," Snape mocked.

The prisoner flushed angrily and he tried to lung at Snape despite the fact that they were separated by bars of metal. He glared at Snape and swallowed, angrily. Snape gave him a bored look, waiting for him to respond.

"I said I've heard stories. I know one thing is true. She never leaves survivors," the prisoner retorted.

Snape didn't respond. He watched the ship that held the crew that he had once been a part of. He admired the sails and the sleekness of the boat. He was quite far from it but he could still make out the flag that sailed at the top of it. The silver snake emerging from the skull seemed to mock him as he stared.

Snape involuntarily shuddered as he remembered the one who sailed the legendary ship.

No, the prisoner was wrong. It wasn't _the Slytherin_ that didn't leave survivors.

It was the captain that didn't leave survivors.

* * *

><p>The explosions rattled Ron to the core. He could hear the screams and the carrying on of the people running for their lives outside. Ron strapped a knife to his side and picked up a hatchet. The guns and canons weren't typically used here in Port Royal and when they were used, it only meant one thing.<p>

Pirates.

Ron took up his favorite sword and went towards the door. He could practically hear Hermione warning him to let the naval officers take care of it. They were trained for this sort of thing, she would have said. She would have made every logical explanation and tried _everything_ to get him to stay.

But, Ron was trained for this sort of thing too.

Just not in the orthodox way.

Ron kicked open the door and stared horrified as pirates ran amuck, chasing after women and children while the men tried to fight htem off. Ron looked around and didn't see a single naval officer. Ron looked around and saw one pirate leaning over a fallen woman.

His hand was shoved down the front of her dress and he was groping her. Ron hissed in rage and she threw his hatchet forward with deadly precision. The pirate let out a scream and fell to the ground. Ron chased forward and pulled the dead body off the woman. He wasn't even aware of the woman screaming her thanks. He only nodded as she turned to run away.

Ron turned the body over and grabbed the dead pirate's left arm. He pushed the sleeve up and dropped the arm as if it had burnt him. The tattoo was exactly what he had feared.

Ron had hoped that it might not be one of the Hogwarts Fleet. And it wasn't one of the friendly ones. _The Ravenclaw_, he wasn't sure about. He had last heard that they were sailing to Singapore. And _the Hufflepuff _was off doing something or the other. Granted, he didn't keep up with them much.

No, this was worst.

For there, on the man's left arm was the Dark Mark.

_The Slytherin _had come to Port Royal.

And Ron could make a guess on what or _whom_ they had come for.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes flew open and he slowly slipped from his bed. The explosions had shaken him awake and he was curious to what it was all about. The canons and guns were in little use in Port Royal at the moment. Harry knew that there was only one thing that could happen this late at night.<p>

Pirates.

Harry heard the sounds of shouts getting nearer and nearer. Harry groaned just as his bedroom door burst open. Hermione was rushing in looking frazzled and scared out of her mind. Harry ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, frantically.

"Pirates! They're outside! They're ten of them!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry cursed under his breath and Hermione didn't even bother to reprimand him. It was a testament to how truly frightened she was. The girl could handle one pirate definitely but she wasn't stupid enough to believe that she could take on ten. Harry dived the hatbox he kept underneath his bed and he pulled out his pistol. Hermione He shoved it in the pocket of his nightgown.

"All right. Barricade the door, Hermione. If they chase you, find Ron. He'll know what to do. Do you understand me?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked outraged for a moment and she shook her head before walking towards the window and looking out. The pirates were still working on the locks to the gate. At least James Potter's protectiveness was good for something or the other.

"What do you mean _go to Ron_? I'm not leaving you! I can't believe you'd even think for a min—"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Harry shouted.

Hermione fell silent. She gave Harry a glare before rushing out of the room, pulling her pistol out. Harry walked quickly after her and he watched as she ran down the stairs. She was speaking, quietly to the butler and he seemed terrified. He looked more scared than her. But together they began moving various pieces of furniture in front of the door. Harry turned away and walked towards his father's old bedroom.

He was never allowed in here, mostly because it was somewhat of a shrine to his deceased mother. Harry smirked when he pulled the key out of the planet next to the door.

His father really did need to understand that Harry was smarter than he thought he was. The young man unlocked the door, quickly and burst into. Harry didn't look at the numerous dresses and hats that were on display. He thought back to the stories of his mother and his eyes lit up when he remembered the story about the hatbox and the pistol.

Maybe she had hidden other things in other places.

Harry looked around searching through dresses and hats and other little trinkets of his mother's. He could hear the gates banging open and he jumped. Harry cursed under his breath and returned to his search with more fervor than ever until something caught his eye. A trunk that was half hidden by clothing.

Harry pushed the worthless dresses to the ground and threw open the trunk. He groaned when he saw only silly romance books. Harry tossed some out and he stopped when he saw a little indent the shape of the lightening bolt around his neck. Harry took off the pendant for a moment pushed it into the trunk. Harry twisted the pendant as if it were a key and the false bottom open up and there was a gleaming flintlock musket.

Among the gun were maps and books. Harry even saw a map that supposedly led to the Fountain of Youth. Perhaps what Snape had said was true. Perhaps his mother had been a pirate. Harry didn't dwell on the thought.

Harry picked it up and walked towards the balcony. They were still trying to get through the door. Harry aimed and took a shot. There was a deafening roar in his ears as the blood pounded to his head. He knew his shot was true when he saw someone crumple to the floor. Unfortunately, this made the pirates aware of his current location.

The group of nine and one fallen pointed up at him.

"Look! It's him! The boy!"

Harry groaned as they began pounding on the door with more fervor. There was a scream and a cracking sound and then there was a short moment of silence. Harry rushed out of the room, locking it behind her. He crept forward, looking at the stairs and he could see the pirates walking in slowly. It was deserted. Hermione and the butler were no longer there and it was only him and the pirates.

Suddenly, a squat woman looked up and pointed.

"Look! It's him! The boy!" she shouted. Harry hissed under his breath and took a shot. It flew towards them but missed in his haste. Harry ran back up the stairs and into his own bedroom. The door flew closed before he could even think to do it himself.

"Harry! Oh God!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around him.

Harry pulled away from her as he heard footsteps thundering up the stairs. He grabbed her hand and placed the key to his mother's room in her hand. He folded her fingers over it and he shoved her to the ground. Hermione fell and looked at him in surprise.

"Under the bed. The key unlocks my mother's room. I left the false bottom in the trunk open. Get under the bed," Harry said, harshly.

Hermione nodded, slowly. She knew he was serious. He wasn't even looking at her and despite him being dressed in a nightgown she was scared of him. His face was hard and he looked furious. Hermione crawled underneath the bed and she curled up, watching his feet. She saw the door burst open and two pairs of boot-covered feet appeared.

"Hello, Poppet."

That was a female voice and Hermione knew that it was the short squat woman that had screamed about Harry. There was distinctly goofy male laugh.

"Parley," she heard Harry's drawl.

She knew he had picked it up from Malfoy. The two people fell silent.

"What?"

A man this time. A man other than Harry that is.

"Didn't you hear me? I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the first of the court, you have to take me to your captain. So…_parley_," Harry said, spitting the words at the two unidentifiable pirates.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a brief flash of pride as he disrespected the two criminals. Then, she felt the need to admonish him, greatly for putting himself into danger.

"I know the code," the man snarled.

"I'm sure. It'd be quite pitiful if you didn't, pirate."

"To hell with the Code!" the man said, lunging.

Hermione almost gasped when suddenly she heard the man shout in pain and stumble backwards. The woman hissed at Harry but Harry didn't even make a move. Hermione crawled forward to peek out and she looked up. The two pirates were glaring at Harry. The man was clutching his nose in pain. Harry looked down and made an obscure motion with his hand.

Hermione knew what that meant.

The bruenette crawled back underneath the bed, knowing that this was for the best.

"No, Amycus. We must honor the Code."

* * *

><p>Ron dueled the crazy bitch with fervor. Her long curly, wild black hair whipped around her as she slashed forward with her basket-hilted claymore. Her wild eyes were just as crazy. She was dressed in all black and around her neck was a pendant with a skull. She had the top half of the Dark Mark. Ron knew what that meant.<p>

This woman was first mate.

Ron took a step back as he finally came to terms with the danger he was in.

"Aww. Doesn't the little baby Weasley want to play?"

Ron's eyes widened and he slashed forward. The woman parried once more and she spun, cackling to herself. Ron knew by the way that she laughed. Ron knew that this woman wasn't entirely in her right mind.

That didn't mean that she couldn't fight.

"Yeah, lets play!" Ron said, more courageously than he actually felt.

There was swordplay for a bit and the woman seemed to thrive on it. She slashed forward and he parried. She was in more practice than he, which was quite clear. She thrust just as he did and he only had a second to parry.

"Are you scared of me, baby Weasley?"

"No!"

There was more of the lethal dance and suddenly the woman spun slashing down, almost too quickly for Ron to catch. Ron parried but was too late. His sword was thrown from his hand and he backed away into the wall.

The woman laughed again and grabbed him by the chin, her long nails digging into his sensitive skin. Ron was paralyzed in fear. The insane gleam only grew brighter as she leaned closer to him.

"Scared, yet?" she breathed into his ear.

Yellow teeth and red lips were bared into a fearsome grin. Her sunken eyes only added to the terrifying picture of insanity. She brushed the tip of her sword against his cheek in a teasing manner when there was the sound of someone shouting.

"BELLA! BELLATRIX! We've got him! We've got the boy!"

Bellatrix turned away from him, though she didn't let him go, and she growled under her breath.

"He won't be happy if I kill you, boy. Just him…just bring him. Why does he want him? Captain always told me what he had planned. Why didn't Captain tell me?" Bellatrix muttered under her breath.

Ron tried to pull away but Bellatrix held him fast to the wall. She suddenly seemed to come out of her daze and she gave a slight slash to his cheek. Blood welled up to the surface and before it could spill down his cheek, Bellatrix licked him. Ron shuddered in disgust at her slimy tongue but Bellatrix only laughed.

"Be a dear, baby Weasley, and tell my traitor cousin, Sirius, that Bella said hello."

Ron's eyes widened and suddenly Bellatrix's fist collided with the side of his face, knocking his head into the wall, and knocking him out.

* * *

><p>"We've got him! We've got the boy!" the woman announced as they boarded the ship.<p>

There was complete silence from the pirates and Harry stood there, glaring around at all of the pirates. The sounds of the gunfire coming from the ship did not cease but there was no longer any shouting and screaming.

"What do you mean, you've got me? I invoked the right of parley. That's why I'm here, isn't it?" Harry drawled.

Amycus took this as an accuse to push Harry forward. The young man stumbled though he didn't fall. Harry turned to glare at the man but the man only gave him a rotten grin. Harry made a face of disgust and he turned back to where the two pirates had been addressing.

The man they were talking to was shrouded in shadows and darkness. He walked slowly, the light revealing him, slowly and dramatically. Harry looked down and saw that he was wearing leather boots. He took another step forward, revealing black breeches, an oversized cream linen shirt with billowing sleeves, and over that a dark green vest, secured by a large black belt. Over that, he wore a black eight-button jacket with flared tails and oversized cuffs. Harry still couldn't see his face though he could clearly make out the enormous snake around his neck.

Harry took a step back and most of the crew seemed to know why. They began to heckle and laugh and Harry felt a flash of indignance. The woman with the loudest cackle had just gotten onto the boat. Her hair was wild and she was grinning with yellow teeth.

"Captain, I've just encountered someone that you'd be quite interested in hearing about," the woman said, happily.

Harry frowned at her as she swaggered across the deck.

"And what is it that you encountered, Bellatrix?"

"A little baby Weasley. He had the mark of the first mate. I took care of him," Bellatrix laughed.

The rest of the crew made grunting laughs but Harry's eyes widened in horror. He didn't even realize that he was pulling his pistol from the pocket of his nightgown and pointing at Bellatrix. Bellatrix faltered and stared at Harry in shock.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Harry hissed, angrily.

Bellatrix laughed and she walked up to Harry. She was taller than him to his utter annoyance and he glared up at the crazed woman. Bellatrix's hand lingered at the sword at her waist before she touched her fingernail to Harry's face. Just the simple touch of her fingernail drew blood.

"I don't see how it matters to you, little baby Evans," Bellatrix chuckled.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Another clue to whom his mother was. Bellatrix hadn't called him a Potter. She had called him an Evans. That was another clue to the mystery that was his mother.

"Caution, Bellatrix. We don't harm those under the protection of parley. What is it that you wish of us, _missy_?" the captain asked.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"If _she_ knew who I was, I'm sure that you know. You know that I'm not a 'missy' at all. I'm a man. Despite my clothing, I would appreciate if you referred to be as my proper gender, thank you," Harry said, snippily.

Bellatrix gave him a fierce glare that he looked away from, nervously. He knew the woman was dangerous. She looked dangerous. Just being around her made him feel nervous. Harry swallowed back his cowardice and he looked up into the shadows as the captain stroked the head of the great snake on his shoulders.

"Then, Mister Evans, what are your terms?" the captain asked.

"You'll leave Port Royal alone and you'll never return. And I'll...I'll give you whatever you want," Harry promised, slowly.

The captain seemed to consider it before he stepped completely into the light. Harry had to restrain himself from gasping and he looked at him in shock. The captain looked relatively young, maybe thirty years. He had short dark brown hair, some of it falling into his face. His skin was pale despite the fact that he sailed a pirate ship and his eyes were a peculiar shade of red.

"Very well. Come, Mister Evans. Bellatrix, you know what do. We have somewhere to be," the man said, descending the stairs completely.

He crossed to Harry and grabbed Harry's wrist. Harry frowned in confusion when the captain began pulling Harry away from the ladder and boats and back towards the wheel of the ship. The captain pulled him up the stairs and shoved him against the wheel of the boat. Harry gasped in surprise and he swallowed hard when the captain's hand shot out, trapping him while he gripped the wheel. Harry frowned in confusion.

"You heard what Captain Riddle said! Still the guns and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" Bellatrix cried out.

Harry suddenly began to panic and he shook his head, frantically. Captain Riddle looked down at him, amused. He smirked down at the smaller and more androgynous man. The Evans boy would amuse him on his way to the damned sea witch.

"No…no! You have to take me to shore!" Harry cried out in righteous anger and rage.

Captain Riddle chuckled in amusement and he shook his head. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's ear. Harry stiffened and he glared with contempt at Riddle.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our agreements so I must do nothing. Second, you said that you would do anything so I do this. You are now aboard my ship and you shall stay as you inadvertently said you would," Riddle said, cruelly.

Harry's eyes widened in horror and he pressed himself farther back into the wheel. Riddle gave a hissy chuckle that was mirrored by the snake that Harry almost had forgotten was on his shoulders. A grin full of malice spread across Riddle's face.

"Welcome aboard _the Slytherin_, Mister Evans."

:::

**A/N: **And Tom was introduced. And we will continue our story next time. I don't have much to say and that's just too bad. Motives are different though and I've developed Part 1. See you next chapter.


	4. Part I: Chapter 3

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 3**

Ron groaned as he shifted against the wall. The light stung at his eyes and he leaned his head back into the wall as he blinked, attempting to remember what had happened the night before. The fire and gunshots flashed back to him as he watched other people in the streets stumble upwards. Ron blinked the fatigue and pain away and he looked up through squinted eyes. He looked around at the destroyed streets and the struggling people.

His eyes widened when he remembered the shouts from last night.

"_We've got him! We've got the boy!"_

Ron jumped up, stumbling as he pushed past people. There were shouts and groans towards him but he ignored them in favor of searching for the one man he would have usually hated to go to for help. He made it to the little tent they were under and pushed past the soldiers blocking it.

Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were bent over a map.

"They've taken him! They've taken Harry!" Ron cried out, frantically despite the fact that several unknowing soldiers were casting him confused looks at the different pronoun.

"Mr. Diggles, remove this man," Malfoy said, in a flat tone as he searched over the map.

Remus and Sirius cast him a look but said nothing. Governor Potter was looking at him with a strange frown upon his face. Ron blinked when he realized that he had just revealed that he knew of Harry's secret.

"We have to hunt them down! We have to save him!" Ron insisted.

"And where do you propose we start?" Sirius asked.

The question sounded mocking but it was a truly honest question, Ron could tell. Sirius was just as worried as Ron though Ron more so. Neither of them knew the consequences of _the Slytherin _getting Harry.

"Yes. If you have any information concerning my _daughter_, please share it," Governor Potter said, stressing out the female term for his child.

Ron scowled at the man and the governor looked honestly surprised for a moment. The redheaded young man turned from the next to useless governor and looked to Sirius, Remus, and Draco.

"That was _the Slytherin_. One of the legendary four ships of the Hogwarts Fleet. The first four captains were of the first Pirate Court," Ron confessed.

The soldiers, including Draco, Sirius, and Remus looked up at him. Draco took a step forward, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword and he gave Ron a sharp gaze.

"And how did you come to know this?"

"I fought the first mate last night. She had curly dark hair, yellow teeth, and red lips. I recognize the ship from stories. Some of my mates by the docks tell stories about the ships. It was black had green sails just like in the stories. The enemy of _the Gryffindor_, it was," Ron said, lying fluently.

He almost grimaced at the fact that he was lying. He was slipping back into his pirate ways quickly and though he valued family, he had built a life here and he knew Hermione didn't like pirates.

Hermione…

"Snape _did _talk about _the Gryffindor_," Doge said, suddenly.

"Mentioned it really," Diggles said, adding his two cents to the mix.

Sirius looked over at him and he murmured something to Draco and Remus. They began to whisper to each other and Ron scowled at the fact that he was being ignored.

"Ask him where it is! They all dock at the same island. Hogsmeade. It's some kind of…no man's land to them. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to the island and there we can find Harry," Ron said, excitedly.

Draco looked up with flashing silver eyes and Ron's excitement slipped away at the cold look in the man's eyes. Draco was once again dismissing him and he hadn't even said a word yet. Ron's blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

"No. The pirates who invaded this Fort left Snape locked in his cell, where he shall stay until his hanging. They are not his allies ergo I doubt he knows what they are up to. Governor, we will establish their most likely course. Do you concur Commodore, Captain?" Draco asked, calmly.

"That's not good enough!" Ron roared.

Diggles and Doge made their way forward to subdue Ron if it was necessary but the redhead was only shaking in rage. How could they so easily dismiss the fact that Harry was stuck with pirates because of his _damned _mother…his beloved captain who had been like an aunt to him…

"Weasley, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not _the moment for spur of the moment actions. We do not need your silly little meaningless plans at the moment," Draco said as he took a step closer to Ron so that he was up in the younger man's face.

Ron glared at Draco, defiantly and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man here who cares for Harry," Draco hissed.

Ron glared.

"I advise you do the same," Ron retorted as he spun on his heel and stormed away.

He would do this by himself if they wouldn't help him. Hermione would have backed him up if she had been there, he was sure of that.

Hermione…

Ron's eyes widened and he changed direction and rushed back to the governor's manor once more. He had to see if they had gotten to her too. God forbid they had killed…bad thoughts. Very. Bad. Thoughts.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Move! I've got somewhere to go! Move!" Ron shouted as he moved against the crowd's general direction.

There were indignant squawks but Ron easily ignored them as he neared the open gates of the Potter Manor. Ron ran down the cobblestone walkway and didn't even bother to knock on the door. He threw it open and stopped in the large foyer.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMI—"

"Oh do shut up, will you? I'm upstairs in Mistress Potter's old bedroom!"

The shout came from upstairs and Ron took them two at a time. He looked around for an open door and he found the door that the voice had emerged from. The redhead came through and saw Hermione kneeling before an old trunk. She was not decked out in what she normally would wear but something else entirely.

She was wearing black breeches, a white billowy top, a black leather corset, a large ornate belt and black boots that looked a little too small for her feet.

"Wha…"

"Shh…I'm reading," Hermione said, quietly.

She was indeed reading. She had maps and books spread out around her and she was taking down notes with a quill and slight dry ink in one of the books, surprisingly. Ron fell to his knees next to her and he frowned in confusion. His eyes widened when he saw the cramped yet elegant handwriting of his captain.

"Captain Evans…" Ron said, softly.

Hermione looked up as Ron's lips clamped shut and he was surprised to see her very amused eyes. She put the book down before she grew serious again and she shoved it into his lap as she stood to grab a bag that rested on the bed.

"Yes, I know all about you. First mate to be. Impressive. I read what the lightening bolt that Harry gave me meant. Mistress Potter wrote about you a lot. She said that you were her favorite Weasley and one of her favorite memories was teaching you how to shoot," Hermione said, her voice slightly amused.

Ron gave a slight smile and Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked around the room and pointed to the large wardrobe that was half hidden under a pile of dresses. Ron looked at her, curiously.

"There are a few guns in a false bottom there. I was looking around the room and I found a few more keyholes that looked like the lightening bolt. Harry was meant to come in here but he went…" Hermione trialed off.

Ron's eyes widened.

"He _went_? Freely?"

"He invoked the right of Parley or something. I looked for something about that but I could only find it mentioned in passing. Is it true that Mistress Potter was the Pirate Lady of the South?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Ron nodded absently as he took everything all in. There was too much going on.

"Actually, it's Pirate Lord of the South and she _was_. Harry's the Pirate Lord now. He stepped onto a vessel of the Brethren Court. He's officially a Pirate Lord. Parley is when you negotiate with a captain for something or the other. He asked him to leave Port Royal…" trailed off Ron.

The redheaded man shook his head and he looked to Hermione who had several things packed and she was now stuffing a jacket and sliding on a long paisley vest. She stuffed a hat in the bag and she slid her pistol into one boot. The girl rummaged underneath the bed and pulled two hatboxes. She opened them and pulled out two pistols. A fond smile crossed Ron's face.

"Captain was always so cautious…"

"How old were you when she left?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"She came and went. The last time I saw her I was five years old. I remember what happened, vividly. My time with my Captain is very clear. She died when Harry was about two," Ron said, sadly.

Hermione nodded, her own sadness showing. She had been six going on seven when Mistress Potter had died and she always remembered the woman's kindness. But she could also remember the long absences the woman took. The Governor always said that she was visiting her father. Apparently, the Governor had been unaware of his wife's past as well.

"So, what do we do now? We have all this information. Guns, maps, and journals. But what now?" asked Hermione, at a loss for once in her life.

Ron's eyes widened as he thought of the idea that he had pitched to an unrelenting Draco Malfoy. Sirius and Remus had not even considered the idea so they didn't like it either. Ron knew exactly what to do.

"Come on, Mione. We're going to visit jail."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Snape!"<p>

The dark haired pirate sat up immediately and he brushed the hay from his hair. The sallow skinned and large nosed man stared with narrowed eyes past the bars and at the familiar redhead that he had once taught. Standing next to him was the girl that had almost nailed him with a bullet.

"What is it, Weasley?" Severus asked, bitingly and he was clearly hoping that his rude tone would make Ronald go away.

It didn't work and the redheaded man only stood there with a stupid smile on his face, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The brunette woman who had hair larger than her face stood with a scrutinizing look that Severus was quickly getting annoyed with. Ronald opened his mouth to speak but he was quickly interrupted by the woman.

"You are familiar with the ship, _the Slytherin_, correct?" the woman asked.

Severus' eyes narrowed. She was asking as if she already knew the answer and he slowly cast Ronald a look. Ronald said nothing and only looked at him with an expression that showed that he was struggling to remain blank.

"I've heard of it. What does that mean to you?" Severus asked, coolly.

"Where does it make berth?" the woman asked.

Once again, Severus was sure that she knew the answer to this but she was only testing him. He wondered what the endgame was and he decided to humor the poor girl who was pretending to be a pirate making a bargain.

"Where does it make berth? You know of the legendary ship but do not know the tale behind it? You've done your research poorly, then. You must sail to the island of Hogsmeade, which cannot be found unless you sail in on one of the ships of the Fleet," Severus said, sharply.

He felt a vindictive pleasure at the surprise and disbelief on her face. The girl obviously thought she knew everything and the fact that he put a know-it-all into her place made Severus ecstatic.

"If you know of all that, you must know where the other ships are," the woman…no, girl said, pointedly and sharply.

She was getting fed up of not knowing everything in one moment and Severus was enjoying the fact that he could mess with the bitch so easily. He wasn't ready to forgive her for almost killing him because she had been shooting to kill, most definitely.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate!" the woman snarled.

"So is he," Severus said, waving his hand at Ronald who nodded in agreement with Severus.

It was good that the boy had not forgotten his salty roots.

"Well, they took Harry and you're the only who can help us!" the woman cried out.

Severus froze and he thought over what she had just said. Harry Evans had been kidnapped. He had stepped onto a vessel of the Court. He was officially the Pirate Lord of the South and Severus knew where _he _was taking him. He wasn't taking him to Hogsmeade. That was for sure. He was taking him to that damned witch.

"What's your name?" Severus asked, softly.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. And this is Ro—"

"I know who he is. Lily didn't only teach him, lass. Hush, you insufferable girl, so I may think," Severus snapped, angrily.

Hermione looked at him in shock and she scowled at him though she didn't speak back. She waited for Severus to stop thinking and Severus stood, suddenly and he looked at Hermione with dark eyes.

"If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death that I shall help you save one Harry Potter. Do we have an accord?" Severus asked, quickly as he stuck his hand through the bars.

Hermione was shocked by his sudden change of 'heart' and Ron had to take the man's hand in a firm shake. Ron looked at the bars and he tilted his head as he studied the door. He turned suddenly and picked up a large wooden bench near the opposite wall.

"These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and enough strength, I can lift the door," Ronald decided as he placed the bench near the bottom of the door and prepared to lift it.

"Lass, go get my effects, quickly. They'll hear the door come off," Severus said, sharply.

A surprised Hermione nodded and she rushed towards the office to get his things as she pulled out her jacket from the large bag she had by her side. She slipped on the dark red jacket over the vest and Ronald used the bench as a wedge and the door broke off. Severus stood and stepped out.

Hermione rushed back with his items and she handed it to him with an anxious look on her face. She watched as Snape slid his jacket, hat, belt and pistol on. Snape led the two younger adults out of the jail.

"What exactly is the plan?" Ron asked, suddenly.

"We're going to sail to Tortuga. Can't we pick up a crew there?" asked Hermione, curiously.

She scowled as Snape gave her an eye roll and she glared at him. He seemed amused by her anger at him but she said nothing. She waited for him to mock her and having to wait much longer did not disappoint her.

"We need a boat first. Surely, your ever-present over-intelligence applies to common sense as well," Snape smirked.

Hermione scowled.

"I apologize that I'm not well-versed in how to steal a ship," she snapped as they raced towards the docks.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer a ship. That is a nautical term if you are not 'well-versed' in those as well. Now, stop the talking and lets take action," Snape said as they reached the beach.

"We can't man or even _prepare_ a ship! There are only three of us!" Ron pointed out and he was very correct in what he was saying.

"Correct. I'm glad that you can count after all this time. Grab one of the small boats. We'll be taking a short walk."

* * *

><p>"Remus, are we almost ready to set off?"<p>

Remus looked over at his lover as he looked over the boat once more. He wasn't sure where to go but he nodded. He just knew that James was frantic and he needed to do something and rather quickly. Sirius was just as worried. Draco was even more so. Remus could tell that the man really loved Harry.

"Just about, Siri. I'm worried about Ron. He was very worried about Harr…iet," Remus said, looking around at the listening soldiers.

They could all be so incredibly nosy sometimes. It was annoying.

"We'll have _her _back in no time. She'll be safe. We don't know the circumstances of her departure though. There weren't a sign of struggle so I'm worried. Maybe we _should _have spoken to Hermione instead of leaving it to James," Sirius said, quietly.

Remus had proposed the idea but James, Sirius, and Draco had been quite adamant about leaving immediately. Sirius opened his mouth to say something when suddenly there was a shout.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned and looked down from the ship and to the docks. James was standing there, looking absolutely frantic and Sirius frowned in confusion and James shook his head, worried.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked, sharply.

"Lily…Lily's stuff. Someone went through Lily's stuff. Took some clothes out of her wardrobe. There was a false bottom full of…_pirate _things. But…someone took her clothes and book and there was a false bottom in the trunk and it was cleaned out!" James shouted.

Sirius' eyes widened and he frowned as he thought about who could have done this. It could have been the pirates as James hadn't been home all night. He had been worried about Port Royal as a whole and hadn't found out about Harry's kidnapping until Hermione had found him. Draco's eyes flashed.

"Where's Granger?" the blond asked.

"I don't know. Another maid said that she left with Ronald Weasley earlier today," James said, his tone showing that he was still very upset.

"Commodore," one soldier said.

Sirius turned to look at where the soldier was pointing and he pulled out his spy glass. He looked through it with narrowed eyes and his eyes widened as he stared at one of his soldiers.

"SIR! THEY'VE TAKEN THE DAUNTLESS!"

Sirius squinted and he could see a black haired Snivellus Snape, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger preparing to set sail. Draco snarled under his breath and he began shouting orders.

"James! Wait there! We'll get them!" Remus called out.

The ship set sail towards the Dauntless and Sirius took a hold of a rope, preparing to swing over. He waved everyone else except for Draco forward and they all launched the ropes and the hooks at the boat. The group swung over and Sirius searched around the empty deck for the three people.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges! Find them!" roared Draco in a rage.

Sirius didn't mind that Draco was shouting orders. He was clearly just as worried and upset as Sirius was though the boy was still young. He needed to learn when to be calm and when to be a hothead.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of shots ringing out and Sirius spun around. He watched the woman who had one foot on the edge of the Interceptor, the ship he had just been on, as she shot holes in the canvas sails of the only other ship big enough to equip the journey they wanted to go on. She had incredible aim.

He could see Snivellus and Ron cutting the ropes so that they wouldn't be able to travel back across and Snivellus smirked at them with an arrogant look on his face. As if he had won.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," Snape called out, mockingly.

Sirius watched Hermione's grim smile as one of the muskets that he had stocked onto the boat ran out of gunpowder. She tossed it back onto the boat and she turned to Ron who saluted to him.

"What do we do?" Draco asked as they looked up at the sails.

It would be nearly impossible to sail. One of Hermione's shots had been incredibly lucky and had hit a vital spot in the sail. One of the sails were hanging down and to sail would be murder.

"We get the ship repaired as soon as possible. We follow at daybreak," Sirius decided, loudly.

There were shouts to relay the message to others and Sirius jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over it at his lover and Remus was staring in shock, shaking his head.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Remus said, softly.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head towards Remus and Sirius. The two older males looked over at him.

"So it would seem…"

:::

**A/N: **So...no Tom and Harry in this chapter. Just a BAMF Hermione, Snarky Severus, and a Law-Breaking Ron Weasley. They are officially pirates. Though Hermione will continue to say that she isn't a pirate but a privateer because she's a goody two shoes.


	5. Part I: Chapter 4

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 4**

"What was it like being on the Gryffindor?"

Ron looked up from sharpening his sword. He was surprised at the abrupt question and Hermione flushed under his surprised stare. She was pretty when she blushed…Ron flushed as well though he wasn't entirely sure why. Snape snorted and both young adults shot him a glare. Snape turned and returned to the wheel. He was not interested in having conversations it would seem.

"It's been a while…I was about…five when I last saw Captain Evans. Harry was two or three when she died. I don't really remember. Right before Captain Evans left, she said that Snape would be the Captain until she or a child of hers returned. She never did come back. We sailed for a few more years and I was…nine or ten when I met Harry and returned to Port Royal," Ronald said, giving her a basic timeline for how long he was on the pirate ship and Hermione nodded in understanding.

He could see by the gleam in her eye that she really wanted to know what was it like to be on a pirate ship. He wasn't sure if she wanted to experience it or if she just wanted to know for knowledge's sake. Probably the second.

"I was supposed to be the next First Mate. She passed over all my brothers and sisters and even my parents. She passed over the older people and chose me. She never said why but my parents were ecstatic, I think…" Ron said as he struggled to remember and he sighed when he could only remember the faintest whispers of their voices and grainy pictures of their faces.

"How many siblings did you have?" Hermione asked.

"I had William, who we called Bill, Charles, who we called Charlie, Percy, the twins, Fred and George, and my younger sister by a year, Ginevra. We called her Ginny. Hey, Snape! What _did _happen to my parents and brothers and sisters?" asked Ron out of curiosity and slight concern as Snape had not mentioned them except when he had been insulting the twins.

"They are…on _the Gryffindor_. Ginevra joined _the Ravenclaw_ after a few years. Sailed by women and women alone. A few left and we got a few new crew members. But the current crew and _the Gryffindor_ are docked at…Godric's Hollow," Snape said, quietly as he mentioned the island.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember what that was exactly. Hermione gasped and she shook her head as the story came to her. Lily had written about Godric's Hollow.

"But isn't that…that's where that sea witch lived! Mistress Potter said so in her journals," Hermione said as she pulled out of the one large books and placed it on the small barrel that sat next to the barrel she was sitting on.

Ron paled.

"Ariana. They're with Ariana? What are they bloody doing there?" Ron demanded, angrily.

Snape didn't turn back to look at him and he didn't answer right away. Severus knew he had to cooperate with them so he decided to give up _some _answers. He couldn't do this by himself.

"Ariana is…angry. _The Slytherin _is to sail to Hogsmeade and then straight to Godric's Hollow from there. From what I've heard, the Captain and Ariana struck a deal of some sort. Ariana took the crew and ship hostage and I escaped to find my true Captain. Ariana killed Lily," Snape said, coolly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged wide-eyed looks and Ron instantly stopped sharpening his sword. The two young adults rushed over to Snape's side to hear more of the story and Ron leaned against the railing as Hermione leaned forward, eager to hear what he had to say.

"What? How? She's confined to the island. She can't touch the sea," Ron said, sharply and anxiously.

"She didn't. Lily went to her. She attempted to slay her. She almost did. Ariana's face is severely scarred. She did so to keep Harry from her. You know the stories. Harry is the only one able to unbind her. That is all I was say on the matter, currently," Snape said, harshly.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest and she said, "That's not fair! We need to know these things! We want to help Harry too!"

Snape scowled at her and Hermione fell silent.

"Hush. I need to concentrate. Go busy yourself with making food or the other," Snape snapped.

Hermione glared at him.

"Make your own damn food. I'm not your wench who does as you command," Hermione snarled before she stormed away, angrier than ever.

Ron watched after her and sighed. It would not do well to follow her now. She would only take out her anger on him and he didn't really want to hear her screaming at him. He looked back to Snape. Snape was surprised that he hadn't left with Hermione. That was for sure. But, Ron had gotten used to Snape's snarky attitude. He had experienced it before and it was easy to slip right back into being a pirate.

"You won't follow her?"

"She doesn't understand yet. That you're a bastard, I mean and that that won't change. She thinks you don't like her 'cause she's a woman. Hermione's not pirate material. Pirates in my blood. Her parents are poor merchants," Ron explained and he was surprised when Snape suddenly took this into consideration and then the dark haired man tilted his head.

"She thinks she knows it all but I can't deny this. The lass has got pirate in her too."

* * *

><p>Ron looked at the glowing island with sentimentality. He had little memories of this place. This glowing pirate's haven. Tortuga. His mother had never really liked the place and she had always forbid the twins, Ginny, and him from going onto the island but it had usually been Ginny leading them <em>to <em>the island.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked and her voice only showed wonder and interest as she looked around.

There were gunshots everywhere and Hermione only flinched ever so often. She looked around at the dirty pirates and she sneered at the whores that were running amuck from place to place.

"Tortuga. It is a sad life that has never breathed in the sweet bouquet that is Tortuga," Snape smirked, his sarcasm very loud and very apparent.

Hermione snickered and she jumped when she felt a hand slid down her butt. She quickly pulled a gun from her boot and she released the safety lock and she pointed it to the temple of the assaulter. The pirate jumped and stared with wide eyes.

"Step away from me or I'll blow your brains out," Hermione snarled, though her eyes were filled with the slightest terror.

In the dim light, the pirate couldn't tell the difference and he scurried away before she could say anything more. Hermione turned back the safety lock and stowed it away in her boot. She sighed shaking her head and she looked at the surprised Ron and Snape.

"I lived a rather happy life until I was pulled into this nonsense."

"At least, here you'll never feel unwanted," Snape said, pointedly and he didn't need to really say the true statement that he wanted to make.

Hermione scowled at him and glared but she didn't retort. Ron was annoyed, however by the insinuation.

"She's wanted. Leave her alone. Let's just…what are we doing first?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Visiting an old friend. Let's go. He'll be around here, dear ol' Lucy," Snape said, mockingly and he did in fact know _exactly _where to find his 'old friend'.

Snape walked down the long winding road and towards the nearest permanent residency. Hermione frowned when he didn't even bother to knock and he stormed in. Hermione looked around the small cottage and she saw that it looked ransacked. There were torn stuffed chairs and a fire was roaring in a pit near the wall. A woman was standing in front of the fire, a rifle up and pointed at Snape.

"State your name and business," she snarled.

The woman was wearing a long cream colored dress that emphasized her full breasts and Hermione could tell that the woman was older than her. She had crow's feet by her eyes. Rogue colored her cheeks and lips and she was blonde. She wasn't to be trifled with. Ron's eyes narrowed.

She looked familiar…

"It is I, Severus Snape and the beginnings of my crew. I am here for one Lucius," Snape said, firmly.

The woman's eyes widened and she rushed forward to get a better look at Snape. She suddenly took a step back and she looked over at Snape and kept her gun pointed at his head. Hermione knew that this woman was on a different level from her.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," the woman said, coldly.

Snape nodded and he pulled up the left sleeve of his coat and shirt, exposing a tattoo that was identical to the woman's. The tattoo was black ink and it was of a skull with a vicious looking snake emerging from it. In the flickering light of the fire, it looked like the snake was moving against their skin.

"Severus…" the woman said, quietly and she gave him a tight hug which surprisingly Snape returned.

"Narcissa. Where is Lucius? I have some business with him," Snape said, sternly and the woman opened her mouth to answer when the door flew open and the trio of newcomers spun around to stare.

Hermione looked the man up and down in shock. He had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and cold steel grey eyes. He wore white breeches and a cream colored shirt and an open dark blue vest over this. He had stubble on his chin and he looked surprised to see them.

"Severus Snape. I was under the impression that Ariana had you captive. Do tell," the man said and his voice was neither cold nor warm.

It was merely neutral.

"Lucius _Malfoy_. Ariana was…distracted at the time. I have come to request something from y—"

"Whoa! Lucius _Malfoy? _You're the father of that bloody moron, Draco Malfoy?" Ron roared in anger and Luicus glared at the young man.

"Do not call my son a moron, boy. He's more successful than you. A Captain and a good one, I hear. Despite the fact that he works for the King, he is still a good sailor. I doubt I could say the same for you, _Weasley_," Lucius sneered and Ron glared at him and he looked at Lucius' exposed left arm in disgust.

"At least I'm not a _Death Eater_," Ron said, using the wicked nickname for those that were part of _the Slytherin _crew.

Lucius growled.

"I am no longer part of _the Slytherin _crew."

"Once a Death Eater, _always _a Death Eater," Ron hissed, scathingly and Lucius took a step forward towards him.

Hermione darted between the two men, her hands held up. She looked to the only other woman for help but she only got a cold stare from the woman. Hermione wondered if she had seen the woman before. She looked familiar…

"We don't need this fighting right now. We came here to discuss negotiations and we'd like to ask you—"

"Stop talking, Mudblood. You're embarrassing yourself," Lucius said, coolly and Hermione fell silent, her eyes wide.

She took a step back and she felt her eyes sting. She looked away and Ron's ears heated up and turned red as his anger rose and his hands clenched into two fists. Ron was becoming fed up with this Malfoy. And he had thought Malfoy Jr. was bad…

"Shut up! You leave her alone! We need your help. Harry Potter, the rightful Captain of _the Gryffindor _was kidnapped by the Captain of _the Slytherin_," Ron snarled, angrily.

"Say his name, boy. Do you fear it?" Lucius mocked.

"Saying his name is taboo and you know it. Anyone who says his name dies within a week. I'll not risk it now when I have to save my Captain. Captain You-Know-Who took him to Ariana. They made a bargain and Harry is the only who can unbind Ariana. She was bound for a reason," Ron said, sharply and Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Bound? What exactly do you mean?" Hermione asked and she ignored the distaste in Lucius' eyes and expression in general.

"Ariana is much more than a sea witch. But that isn't the main issue at this point. We need you to help us gather a crew so that we may intercept _the Slytherin _when they reach Hogsmeade. We need you as well, Cissa," Snape said, his voice soft when he spoke to the woman and Hermione was surprised by the tenderness and earnest in his voice.

"You cannot gather a crew alone?" Narcissa asked.

"Your cousin, a captain of the Navy, and your son are racing after us to stop us. They do not understand the true circumstances and I would not have explained it to them either. They would attempt to kill Ariana alone and that is a fool's errand. Only two can kill her and only one could unbind her. If she is unbound, she will be unbeatable and the seas will rage once more," Severus said, pointedly and Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other.

Hermione's eyes widened and he remembered what Snape had just said. A cousin…Sirius.

"The Commodore is your cousin?" Hermione asked, suddenly and Narcissa nodded shortly.

She did not explain anything. Hermione looked at Ron and she could see the cogs turning in his head. She wondered what he was thinking about. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he paled.

"That means you're related to that bitch, Bellatrix."

Narcissa and Lucius looked up, sharply.

"Yes. She is my sister. You have met her, I assume," Narcissa said, coldly and her voice was incredibly haughty.

"Met her? She licked the blood off my cheek! We're more acquainted than I wanted to be. She's truly the definition of insane," Ron snarled at her as if she were Bellatrix herself.

"I do not deny my sister's blind devotion to the Captain of _the Slytherin_ but you will avoid speaking of her when in my prescence," Narcissa hissed, her tone frigid and Ron's eyes widened on her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You're not a pirate. Not by blood. You were a noblewomen," Hermione said, as if she had finally come down to it and it was true.

A poisonous smirk came across Narcissa's unemotional face but it was gone just a second late and Narcissa tilted her head. The woman neither denied nor confirmed the statement.

"I do not see how that is any of your business. What do you offer us if we help you?" Narcissa asked.

"I have nothing to offer you immediately. But it'd be in your best interest. For if Ariana is freed, the seas are safe for no one. Help me claim my ship and stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Do we have an accord?" Severus asked and he offered his hand to Lucius and the blond man considered for a moment before he grabbed it and gave the hand a firm shake.

"We do."

* * *

><p>Harry sat, looking extremely annoyed in what appeared to be an office. He was slouched in a chair and his long ebony hair fell around him. He scowled at the ground and he didn't even look up when he heard the door open. There was a shuffling towards him and a long and <em>sharp <em>nail tilted his head upwards.

He looked into the eyes of that dreadful woman, Bellatrix who was sneering down at him with a look of disgust on her face. Standing next to her was an interested looking man who looked only a few years older than Harry, being ten years older at the most.

"The Captain requests that you dine with him. And he demands that you wear this," Bellatrix said and the man tossed a emerald colored dress at him.

With quick reflexes, Harry caught the dress. Harry scowled at it and he gave both of the older adults a glare. Bellatrix didn't look affected but the man was obviously very intrigued and there was a hint of a lusty gleam in his eye that almost made Harry shudder.

"Is this a mockery of me? If it is, I will simply refuse to dine with him," Harry snapped, angrily.

Bellatrix snarled at him and she bared her teeth like a wild animal. Harry raised an eyebrow at her behavior and he simply waited for her to respond to his insult to her _beloved _Captain.

"You will show respect to our Captain! You filthy—" Bellatrix shouted, shrilly and the man place a hand on her shoulder to quiet her down.

Harry was surprised that it had worked.

"Calm, Bellatrix. He believed you would say that. He also said if that was the case, you'll be dining with the crew…naked. And I would _love _to see what's under that dress. You are a very pretty girl…" the man smirked, mockingly and Harry looked at him with shock and anger.

"I'm a man!"

"Pardon. A very pretty man then. I have no preferences. You all look the same to me. Man. Woman. I can only see that you're pretty. Very pretty indeed," the man said, slinking up to Harry and dragging a finger down his cheek.

Harry flinched and slapped the hand away with a cold look on his face. He grabbed the dress from the ground from where he'd dropped it and he pretended not feel the hand that had just groped his ass as he bent down. He looked at Bellatrix and she was scowling at the man.

"Come now, Rabastan. Evans has made his choice. He'll dine with the Captain," Bellatrix snarled, angrily.

Rabastan pouted and Harry continued to glare at the clearly insane man.

"And I was so looking forward to seeing you at dinner. And writhing in my bed underneath me," Rabastan said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"It's so very sad that you won't ever see that. I doubt that a wretched pirate like you could ever give me pleasure. Besides that, I already have a fiancé. Now, get out. I do believe I have an engagement to attend to," Harry retorted and Rabastan was clearly impressed with Harry's comeback.

Harry was rather happy with it himself though he tried to avoid sneering at the fact that he had just referred to Draco Malfoy as his fiancé. Perish the thought.

The green-eyed man watched as the duo left and Harry quickly shut the door. He slowly stripped of his clothing, leaving him naked in a cold room. He pulled the dress apart and saw that he had to wear a shift underneath. He pulled it on over his head and then he pulled the dress on by stepping into it. He slowly buttoned it and he glared down at himself.

The emerald was a nice color and it had been picked, purposefully, he could tell. But the fact that it was woman clothes bothered him very much. The sleeves were large and billowy and were tight at the wrists. The skirts were even puffier and flared out at his waist. He sneered when there was another knock on the door.

"Enter," Harry said, annoyance coloring his tone.

The door was thrown open and Rabastan stood in the doorway. He gave Harry another lusty stare and he beckoned the man forward. Harry walked with his head held high and he looked over his shoulder. Rabastan's eyes were glued to his ass and Harry sneered.

"Direct me to your _Captain's _dining room," Harry commanded and Rabastan nodded as if hypnotized.

"Your arse is delicious in that. I can see why your father insists on you dressing like a woman. What a pretty woman you make…" Rabastan flirted though Harry only ignored him, primly.

Rabastan sighed, shaking his head when Harry didn't respond and Harry followed him across the boat and down a few stares. Harry diligently ignored the snickers of Bellatrix and the ugly woman from before. Alecto, he thought her name was from what Bellatrix was saying.

Rabastan pointed towards the door and Harry opened it and he sat down at the long table of food on one end. Rabastan gave him a flirtatious kiss on the cheek before sauntering out. Harry glared at the food in front of him and he found that he was very much alone.

"Good evening, Mister Evans. Do begin to eat."

Harry looked up, sharply. His eyes were wide and he looked like a terrified lamb for just a moment before his eyes hardened and narrowed. The whisper had come from right next to him and he turned his head to see one Captain Riddle staring him in the face. Harry jerked back.

The man had been less than five inches away and his peculiar red eyes were piercing and dangerous. The man's dark hair had been hanging into his eyes and his emotionless visage had scared Harry a bit. At the skittish expression, a cruel smirk had spread across Captain Riddle's face. Riddle slid a long, slender finger down Harry's face from temple and along his jaw. He repeated the process though he dragged his finger to Harry's coral lips.

"You're quite beautiful, Mister Evans. Though, I'm sure you'd look more fetching in male clothing. I will send you some tomorrow," Riddle decided suddenly and Harry blinked in surprise.

The man walked along the table and didn't sit at the other end as Harry had expected. Riddle sat to Harry's immediate right and he leaned in with his head tilted and his alien eyes watching Harry's every move. Harry felt very self-conscious at this point and he daintily cut the pieces of chicken onto his plate into pieces and began to eat. Riddle snorted.

"We're both men here. Eat your damned chicken. I'm sure you're quite hungry," Riddle snickered.

Harry glared at him and he looked at Riddle's plate. There was a large leg of chicken and bread piled onto it. Harry quickly reached over and switched his plate with Riddle's. Riddle looked surprised and slightly bemused for a moment until Harry gave a smirk and tore into the chicken like a rabid dog.

Riddle looked almost amused.

"Try the wine next. It's very good," Riddle said, pouring wine for him into a silver goblet and he placed it in front of Harry.

Harry did not touch it and he only looked at it with only suspicion.

"It's poisoned."

"It wouldn't make any sense to kill you, Mister Evans," Riddle said, flatly.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm no Evans. And if it wouldn't make sense, why am I here? Let me go. I have nothing to offer you and if you think I'll be your crew's whore, you thought wrong," Harry snapped, defiantly and Riddle raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you've met Rabastan then. You are no Potter. You are not docile like the snob nobles. You have the salt of the sea in your blood. You are an Evans and you have much to offer me," Riddle said, his tone as monotone as ever and it was beginning to serious unnerve Harry.

No one was _that _emotionless.

"What do you mean by the 'salt of the sea'?" Harry asked, suddenly distracted by the strange wording.

"Your mother's hair was as fiery as the rocks of Godric's Hollow. Descended she is from one Godric Gryffindor, one of the first Pirate Lords and the once captain of _the Gryffindor_. The ship was passed down from father to son and son to daughter and daughter to son and so on," Riddle started and Harry could tell that the man was going to begin to tell a story.

"And so it came to Lily Evans who was probably one of the best pirates that I've ever met. Confident, skilled with a gun in one hand and a sword in another, and fierce. However, she had a major and perhaps fatal flaw. She was too loyal. Her temper was as fierce as the sea she sailed _but _she was too soft with her crew. They were her _friends_. And she was too…flighty almost. She met your father when she had sailed to England for a change. The Hogwarts fleet tends to stick to the Caribbean. However, she met him and fell in 'love' with him. A tragic love story. And one day, she suddenly decided to leave with him. She abandoned her ship. She abandoned the Brethren Court. And she was declared our enemy," Riddle said, his voice turning frigid and Harry had to use all of his control to make sure he didn't shudder at the tone of his voice.

"But why? She left for love—"

"I don't wish to hear of your naïve thoughts of 'love'. Love is an allusion that humans use to give reason to their bad decisions. Those that use love as an excuse for their choices are too weak to accept the consequences," Riddle whispered, coldly and Harry leaned back, his eyes wide.

Riddle seemed to realize that he was scaring Harry and he gave a slight smirk. He touched his finger to Harry's cheek and Harry was frozen where he sat.

"Are you scared, Mister Evans?" Riddle mocked.

Harry jerked away and he snarled, "Not in the slightest, Riddle."

"Please. Call me, Marvolo."

"That's a silly first name. I doubt that's your name. I refuse to call you by something that isn't your name," Harry sniffed, haughtily and Riddle's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Harry couldn't help but feel smug that he had gotten a reaction out of the man already and it was only dinnertime. It only made him want to try even harder to fight him.

"My name is not 'silly', as you say it is. My name is perfectly respectable, Evans. If you must know, my name is Tom," Riddle snarled.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he seemed confused for a split second. Harry leaned forward, frowning in confusion and he was surprised that he felt concern for the man. Riddle stood immediately.

"Short for Thomas?" Harry asked, softly.

"No. Just Tom. My crew is frightfully inadequate at night. I am sorry to say that I must leave you to complete your dinner alone. I will send Rabastan in tonight to give you clothing. Your room is through the door to the left. I am to the right. You may not enter my room. Good night," Riddle said, sharply and he walked briskly towards the door before throwing it open and walking into the night.

Most of the crew on deck were looking at him. Bellatrix rushed to his side and Harry couldn't help but feel satisfaction when Riddle sneered at her. Bellatrix took a step back in confusion and she looked flushed at his rejection of her.

"What are you looking at? Back to work!" Riddle barked out and he looked over his shoulder with narrowed red eyes.

"Good night…" Harry whispered after him.

* * *

><p>"Captain, I have brought you a suitable crew. All of them are loyal as your Gryffindor ways command," Lucius said as he sneered out the last part.<p>

Severus glared at his old friend but he said nothing to counter Lucius' harsh jab. It wouldn't make sense to waste time on that. He looked over the crew that Lucius Malfoy had brought him and he couldn't help but feel some distaste at the crew.

"So…this is our able-bodied crew? You losing your touch, Malfoy," Ron baited quietly with a smirk and Severus glared at him.

As usual, Ron was too obtuse to tell that Severus wanted him to _shut up_. Hermione was rolling her eyes at the object of her affections. Lucius sneered at the Weasley boy and he leaned in.

"I was given such short notice. Maybe you should keep better track of your Captain and you wouldn't be _in _this mess. Savvy?" Lucius hissed, annoyed.

Ron's blue eyes blazed with fire and he looked ready to accept Lucius' challenge. Narcissa was smirking in amusement and Hermione sighed. She tugged on Ron's sleeve and she shook her head. He sighed and leaned back, looking away. Severus couldn't help the small smirk that made its way across his emotionless face.

The boy was under a tight leash with his brassy know-it-all.

"You, sailor!" Severus shouted at the slightly round blond boy who looked absolutely terrified of him.

The young man who looked almost as young as Harry Potter jumped and flushed under Severus' sharp gaze. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the boy's obvious skittishness.

"His name is Longbottom. Neville Longbottom, Captain," Lucius said, further explaining when Severus shot him a disbelieving look.

"Mister Longbottom, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost death?" Severus asked, chillingly.

The blond boy's eyes widened and he almost took a step back as he began to shake his head. He suddenly steeled himself and began to blink and he flushed once again. He nodded, overly so.

"I-I-I t-think s-so," he stammered.

Severus rolled his head to look over at Lucius with a disbelieving look. Lucius gave a one-shouldered shrug and he smirked at Severus. Severus gave a suffering look to him but he didn't sigh.

"There is no 'thinking' on a pirate ship. Only knowing. Learn that, Mister Longbottom," Severus said sharply and Longbottom nodded once.

He didn't look terribly excited about the trip and Severus could understand that. He had just asked the boy to risk his life and he hadn't even given him an explanation on why he had to do something like that. Severus suddenly found his crew either foolish or insane.

"What is the purpose of sailing out anyway?"

The question had come from a sandy haired boy with many freckles and a thick Irish brogue. Severus turned towards him and the boy almost shrunk back though he looked up at the taller man, defiantly. He was quite young too but he was obviously a few years older than Ron's twenty-two years. He looked about Fred and George's age, twenty-six at most.

"I am sure that you have all heard the legend of Ariana."

The name sent shudders throughout his temporary crew and he was glad that they weren't foolish enough _not _to fear the name of the great sea witch.

"We are to save one Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the rightful Captain of the Gryffindor and the Pirate Lord of the South. He is also the son of the legendary Captain Lily Evans. Legend goes that the one with blood of salt and sea can free Ariana from her Hell. Captain of _the Slytherin_ captured Harry Potter and is set to deliver him to Ariana after they dock at Hogsmeade, home of the Brethren Court. Unless you wish for the seas to be hell upon this Earth, I advise you to sail with me," Severus said, sharply.

He got many shocked glances and they were muttering amongst themselves except for one person who had a large hat hiding their face.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Ron watched as Snape turned sharply and the man almost paled. Snape slowly walked towards the speaker and lifted the hat from the pirate's face. A tumble of bright pink hair fell around her and stopped at her elbows. Ron raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hermione.

"That can't be possibly natural…how _did _she get her hair to be that color…" Hermione said, softly.

Apparently it was not soft enough as the woman glared at Hermione and snapped, "It's perfectly natural, thank you. My mother's family was always a bit strange. Hello, Auntie. Uncle. _You_."

Ron's eyes widened when her eyes found Narcissa and Lucius' gaze. Lucius sneered but Narcissa offered the slightest of smiles. Snape simply grimaced but he was always grimacing so Ron wasn't sure what to make out of _that_ one.

"Nymphadora," Snape said as if he had a bad taste in mouth.

'Nymphadora' flushed and her hand flashed out, catching Severus across the face. Hermione and Ron's mouths dropped open and they both stuffed their hands into their mouths to keep their laughs in. Snape looked dazed for a moment before he gave her a fearsome glare.

"Did you deserve that?" Hermione said between snickers.

"Unfortunately. Yes."

Hermione looked surprised that Snape was telling the truth but then again, he didn't seem like one for lying. He _had _told her that he found her insufferable. That wasn't hard to believe coming from him. He found _everyone _insufferable.

"_Don't _call me 'Nymphadora'. And you should know that I despise you. You stole my boat!" Nymphadora snarled and Snape glared before raising a finger at her.

"Fine, you insufferable bitch. I _borrowed—_" Snape started but he was interrupted by another slap to the face.

"You didn't borrow it. You _stole _it!"

"I _borrowed _it without permission. Excuse me if I thought that the problem at hand held more precedence over your measly excuse for a vessel," Snape snarled at her and Nymphadora raised her hand to slap once more.

Ron darted forward and grabbed her wrist. He didn't want a swordfight now. It was too early and it was high time that they begin to sail. Nymphadora looked surprised for a moment.

"We don't have your boat but you'll get another one," Ron said, charmingly.

Nymphadora tilted her head before shooting Snape a glare.

"I will," she said, sharply.

"A better one," Hermione supplied, helpfully and Ron nodded, heartily in agreement.

"A better one," Ron echoed.

The two young adults looked at each other when Nymphadora shot them a skeptical look and sighed, shaking her head. She didn't look like she believed them in the _least_. Suddenly, they both pointed to the ship they had taken to the island.

"That one!" they shouted together.

Snape nodded, lazily. He wasn't even _looking _at where they were pointing. Suddenly, he did when he saw the excited look in Nymphadora's eyes. He paled.

"_What _one?" he snarled at the two.

They both shrugged and Hermione looked nervous for a split second.

"_That _one?"

Nymphadora was nodding, as she looked it over. She suddenly turned to glare at Snape when he didn't look like he really wanted to give the large pretty boat to her. Snape sighed.

"Aye, that one!" he hissed, exasperated.

Nymphadora smirked in triumph before she held out her hand. Snape took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Great doin' business with you, ol' Sevvy."

Snape only grimaced.

* * *

><p>"Where are we sailing towards?"<p>

Rabastan looked over at the young man who was sitting on the chair with his legs crossed underneath a big puffy green dress. Rabastan's duty was to watch over him until they finally docked and he found that he enjoyed it quite a lot. Harry was rather funny and though he did not want to pleasure Rabastan through sexual means, Rabastan found pleasure in being his friend. Or a pseudo-friend.

"Hogsmeade. Home to the Hogwarts Fleet and the First Brethren Court. The greatest place on the seven seas," Rabastan said with a flourish and he found amusement when Harry simply rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm sure. What is there that we must stop there first?"

"Not too sure in all honesty, actually. Captain's Chamber is there. You see, each of the Founders of the Court had their own special place. Godric's Hollow, where Ariana the sea witch now resides. Rowena's Haven, where _the Ravenclaw _docks at times. Helga's Garden, where the soft little 'Puffs go and _relax_. Tried to tell them there ain't no relaxin' when the sea is calling you but they never listen to my awesome logic. Then, underneath Hogsmeade in the caverns, the Chamber of Secrets," Rabastan explained and Harry nodded in understanding.

"I don't understand. What must I do to free Ariana?" Harry asked, curiously.

Rabastan shrugged.

"No idea. There's a few old sea tales about someone with the blood of salt and sea. Speaks of Ariana but by a different name," Rabastan said and he could tell that Harry was curious all of a sudden.

"What's the name?"

"Well it's C—"

"Rabastan, I've returned. You may go back to assisting your brother. Bellatrix is at the wheel. Do as she asks of you until I possess the wheel once more."

Harry looked up at the man in the doorway. Part of Riddle's face was hidden by a large, floppy, black tricorne. He held something in his hand. Harry leaned forward to look when Riddle through it in his face. Rabastan's eyes widened and Riddle shot him a look. The man gave Harry an apologetic look before rushing out of the room. Harry glared at Riddle before he looked down at the cloth.

"Clothing…" Harry murmured, softly and Riddle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, clothing."

"Male clothing…" Harry said, just as softly and Riddle actually looked confused for a split second.

"Yes. Thank you for stating the obvious," Riddle said.

His sarcasm was palpable and he expected Harry to at least scowl at him but he got nothing of the sort. Riddle watched as Harry looked up with a soft expression and the slightest of smiles though it was a rather sad smile.

"It's pathetic but thank you. I have never received…male clothing before. I've worn it before but I've never…_owned _any. Thank you," Harry repeated.

Harry looked up at the man in wonder and he could see that Riddle was getting uncomfortable with the way Harry was looking at him. Harry looked away quickly and he brushed his loose ebony hair back from his hair. He groaned when it only fell in his face again. He looked around before clearing his throat.

"Do you…mind if I rip the dress?" Harry asked, softly and Riddle looked almost surprised at the sudden question.

"No. I do not mind. It is yours now, if you wish," Riddle said, quietly.

Harry made a move to rip it but he stopped, suddenly. The ebony-haired man sighed and turned towards the table where a white tablecloth sat. He quickly ripped off a strip and used it to tie his hair back. Riddle frowned in confusion.

"Why did you not tear the dress?"

"It's a nice dress," Harry said, simply and he didn't make a move to change at all.

Riddle tilted his head as he observed him. He lifted his hand towards Harry and Harry was frozen. There was just something about Riddle that made him relaxed yet tense at the same time. Harry couldn't deny it. He was nervous. He was scared.

He was terrified.

Harry felt Riddle's hand on his face and he leaned his face into it before he jerked away, realizing what he was doing. Harry fixed Riddle with a fierce glare and Riddle didn't even look surprised or confused or even angry. It was disconcerting and only made Harry more frightened.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? You have brought me clothing and food and company. I have no need to speak to you," Harry hissed, angrily and scared like a spooked horse.

Riddle didn't move. He only stared, transfixed on something that Harry could not

"So…beautiful. I do not understand why your father should want to tame you," Riddle said, quietly.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I am not beautiful nor pretty. I do not like to be called by such feminine characteristics," Harry sniffed, defensively and his eyes widened when Riddle's perfect coral lips twisted into a dry and almost mischievous smirk.

It did not take away from his attractive looks.

"I do not refer to your looks."

Harry's eyes widened and then his brow furrowed in confusion. He bit down on his bottom and he didn't notice how Riddle was immediately mesmerized by the action. He tilted his head, looking at Riddle as if he'd never seen him before.

"What do you speak of, then?"

"Your temperance. It's quite interesting to see how it resembles your mother's own fiery temper. I do hear that it is passed down," Riddle said, the dry smirk never leaving his lips and Harry felt relieved that he wasn't speaking of his appearance.

"You knew my mother."

"I did," Riddle said, quietly.

"How old are you?" Harry asked, suddenly and Riddle frowned at the question and he sat down suddenly, at the table, which was a few feet away from Harry.

"I am of thirty-three years."

"I'm twenty years," Harry supplied and he wondered why he felt the need to express this fact.

"Your mother died when you were three. She was thirty-four," Riddle said and Harry nodded in understanding.

He leaned forward and bit his lip in curiosity. Riddle watched him, inquisitively for a moment. Harry sighed and shook his head before looking at the windows. Bright sunlight streamed through and he almost wished that he were out there. But, then again, Bellatrix was out there and he'd never subject himself to her prescence unless it was absolutely necessary.

"What is it, Mister Potter?" Riddle asked.

Almost immediately after he finished the question, Harry answered, abruptly, "Evans. Please…Evans, is fine. I apologize for my outburst last night. I suppose I _am _an Evans, through bloody anyway. Salt of the sea and all that."

Riddle nodded once in agreement.

"Yes, you suppose, correctly. Mister Evans, there seems to be a problem. As your host, I do wonder if you will tell me what issue has caused you distress."

"Don't talk like that either. You don't need to talk like that," Harry said, suddenly as well.

A slight grin slipped across Riddle's face and he tilted his head towards Harry before leaning back in his chair, looking slightly more relaxed though still rather cold despite the grin that graced his face.

"What's your problem, Mister Evans?"

"Why do you need me to end unbind Ariana? Who is she? _What _is she?" Harry asked, shooting off questions from the top of his head.

"Anymore questions before I begin to answer?" Riddle asked, sounding very amused.

Harry nodded, enthusiastically.

"Yeah. What was my mother like? Why do you say that my blood is of the salt of the sea? What do I have to do to unbind her? How did you know I was a man instead of a woman? What was your childhood like?"

Riddle's smile slipped off at the last question and Harry stared at him, unblinkingly. It was a challenging stare and Harry tilted his head, slowly. Riddle tapped his finger on the table in a sort of pattern. Despite the pattern not having any pitch, Harry was distracted by the sound. He tilted his head, looking at Riddle.

"Why do you wish to know something as deeply personal as that?" Riddle finally asked.

Harry was brought out of his hypnotized state and he blushed when Riddle flashed him a smirk. The man had known that he had been incredibly distracted for just a moment.

"I don't know. I only wish to know of my captor," Harry said and he couldn't help but flash the man a slight smile.

"It will take us four days and four nights to reach Hogsmeade and then four more days and three nights to reach Godric's Hollow from there. Each night, I will answer one question. I may choose which one except for the question about my childhood. I fear, my dear, that that is none of your business," Riddle said, sharply.

Harry frowned at the moniker and the rejection of his question but he sighed. Riddle stood and nodded once at Harry. Harry frowned in confusion and he leaned forward, lifting his hand as if to grab Riddle's wrist. Harry caught himself and his hand fell to his side.

"I….I'm sorry for intruding," Harry apologized, sincerely.

Riddle nodded once and he walked towards the door, leaving Harry staring after him.

"Do get dressed. I request that you join me by the wheel in five minutes time," Riddle said, sharply and Harry nodded.

Riddle opened the door when he stopped and picked up a pair of leather boots that had been sitting by the door. He tossed them to Harry and this time the man was prepared. Harry caught them and Riddle nodded once, looking almost approving.

"Five minutes," Riddle repeated.

Harry nodded and the Captain of _the Slytherin _left the room. Harry quickly stripped of the dress he had been wearing and he frowned, wondering if he should toss it or keep it.

_It is yours now, if you wish_.

Harry began to fold the dress and he placed it on the table and he slid on the snug breeches. He pulled on his boots next, leaving him shirtless. He next pulled on a billowing white shirt and then a blood red vest with black fastenings. He secured a large belt around his waist. He sighed when he realized that he didn't have a gun. Despite not having it, he no longer felt vulnerable.

It had only been a day and he was already suffering from a sea disease of feeling empathy towards his captors. It had been a day and he was already a friend with a man who had previously wanted him to join him in his bed.

It had been a day and he already had an attraction to the _evil _Captain who had had him kidnapped.

"Great…just great," Harry sighed.

Harry departed from the room quickly and he was almost run over by a man that looked suspiciously like Rabastan though he looked a few years older. Almost Riddle's age, he was.

"Move out of the wa…ah, Captain's _guest_," the man said, smirking.

"That's right. Why don't _you _move out of the way, brute?" Harry snarled.

He really wasn't appreciating this man's tone with him. It was beyond rude and Harry wasn't in the best temperance to receive rude behavior. The man looked surprised for a moment and his lips curled into sneer. He lifted his hand to strike Harry.

"No! No, harming our golden savior, brother. Leave him be."

Harry looked over the man's shoulder at Rabastan and Rabastan gave him a warning look and gestured back to the cabin. Harry sniffed and moved past him. He could feel the curious eyes on him and he walked up the stairs towards the wheel. He stopped when Bellatrix's eyes fell on him and widened.

"Captain! You…you can't be serious about letting him sail," Bellatrix complained and Harry's widened in shock at the insinuation.

Riddle fixed the woman with a harsh red glare that had her taking a step back and looking away. She was cowed into silence and she sent Harry a jealous glare before storming down the steps and shoving past him. Harry glared after her and walked up to look at Riddle in wonder.

"You're letting me sail? I've never sailed before."

"I can see that. Come," Riddle commanded.

Harry walked up but not because Riddle told him to. It was only because he was curious. At least that's what the green-eyed told himself.

"What do I do?" Harry asked when he stood in front of the ship.

The young man stiffened when he felt a hand pick up his own and press it to one of the ship wheel's rods. Harry gripped it and the hand over his own gripped his hand tightly, not letting go. Riddle's other hand did the same to Harry's other hand and Riddle sighed.

"Just relax. Let the sea carry you to where you wish to go," Riddle murmured into Harry's ear.

Harry jumped before relaxing again and he sighed. Instinctively, he turned the wheel clockwise, thus turning the rudder of the ship. The ship began to veer towards the left and Harry looked over his shoulder. Riddle looked surprised about something.

"What?" Harry said, quietly.

"You know where Hogsmeade is."

Harry blinked in surprise and he frowned.

"I suppose I just knew…instinctively. Why am I learning to sail a boat?" Harry asked, softly.

"Your own _ship _is indisposed at the moment. _The Gryffindor _is momentarily out of service," Riddle said, hedging the subject slowly.

Harry nodded and he looked into Riddle's eyes before a slow smirk broke across Harry's face. Riddle looked at him in surprise and Harry turned, pulling on of his hands from the wheel. He grabbed Riddle's hat from off his head and placed it on his head. Riddle looked surprised.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!_

_We __**kidnap **__and ravage_

_And don't give a hoot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me_."


	6. Part I: Chapter 5

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 5**

"Nymphadora…Tonks," Hermione amended when the pink haired woman shot her a look.

Tonks instantly relaxed and she offered a smile at the curly haired woman. She leaned against the side of the ship before pulling on a rope to let the sails down. By the way of the clouds, they were going to be in for a rough night despite the beating sun.

"What is it, Hermione?" Tonks asked, curiously.

The younger woman had avoided speaking to her before but not she was genuinely curious about what she had to say. After insulting Tonks' pink hair, Hermione had obviously thought that she'd get the same treatment that Snape was receiving. Snape was a special case…stealing her boat…

"Where did Snape come across that compass? It doesn't even point north," Hermione said, his voice showing her disdain about the fact that the compass didn't even work properly.

Tonks noticed anyway and she cast Hermione a mischievous smile that Hermione tentatively returned. It was quite obvious that she was still nervous around the multitude of pirates.

"Not a lot is known of Severus Snape before he joined _the Gryffindor_. As you know, he was a Death Eater once. That was before I met him. Not only was he a Death Eater but also he was first mate," Tonks said and she gave a lazy grin when Hermione gasped in shock.

"_What_? He failed to mention _that_…" the dark haired woman gaped.

Tonks nodded, solemnly.

"He donned the silver skull around his neck and the black tattoo on his left forearm. And then one day, he simply left _the Slytherin_. No one knows his reasons but he showed up on _the Gryffindor_. I was temporarily in service with _the Ravenclaw _around that time. The Captain is a little…loony but she was nice. Well, he showed up on _the Gryffindor _and Captain Evans immediately accepted him, I heard. He betrayed his ship and Captain You-Know-Who has been hunting him for years. When I heard from Uncle that he attacked Port Royal when Snape was there, I thought they had come for him. But now that they it's for Harry Potter, I know better," Tonks said.

Hermione frowned at the grim tone that Tonks had took on.

"Why _did _he kidnap him?"

Tonk's expression now matched the tone she had taken on. Hermione wondered what exactly this all meant for her kidnapped friend and she couldn't help but feel more worried. Hermione glanced over at Ron. He was talking with Neville but he looked just as worried as Hermione. It was obvious that he knew _exactly _what was going on.

"Because he's got the blood of salt and sea in him. He's an Evans and thus…he's a Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>Harry steered the ship lazily as he watched Riddle swing from rope to rope, calling out commands. The man was smirking and it was a borderline smile. Harry couldn't help but smile at the look on the man's face. He didn't look like the severe and terrifying Captain of <em>the Slytherin <em>at the moment. He looked like a man enjoying the open seas.

"What are you smiling about? Are you smiling to the Captain?"

Harry jumped and looked over at a smirking Rabastan. Harry flushed and he brushed a wisp of his long hair from his face. Rabastan looked at him, expectantly and Harry looked straight ahead.

"I'm not smiling about anything in particular," Harry said, sounding almost cross and Rabastan only gave him a knowing look.

"Sure, you are."

"I _am_," Harry snapped back.

"I just said you were," Rabastan smirked and Harry let out a loud huff of annoyance.

The ebony haired man prepared to retort when two arms wrapped around his waist. Harry stiffened and he looked over his shoulder. Tom Riddle stood behind him with a firm expression on his face.

"East, Mister Evans. Mister Lestrange, do you not have anything to keep you busy?" Riddle asked, curiously and Harry flushed in the man's arms as he redirected the large ship.

"Nothin', sir. You told me to keep the golden boy safe. I do only what you wish," Rabastan said with a slight smirk directed towards the darkening Harry.

Riddle nodded in agreement and he looked down the stairs.

"Bellatrix!"

The crazy-haired woman loped up the stairs, almost gracefully. She stopped in front of Harry and Riddle and her eyes darkened when she saw the position they were in. Her dark red lips curled into a sneer. Harry couldn't help the fleeting smug smile.

"Yes, sir?" Bellatrix hissed between clenched teeth and Riddle pretended not to notice the madness and jealousy flickering in her black eyes.

"Watch the wheel. Mister Lestrange, fetch Mister Crouch," Riddle commanded and as Bellatrix nodded and Rabastan jumped away.

Rabastan winked at Harry as he passed him and Harry looked at his newfound pseudo-friend with a slight look of confusion. Harry turned in Riddle's arms and looked up. He was shocked to see a look of lust and danger in the man's crimson eyes and it frightened him.

And excited him.

"W-what are we doing exactly?" Harry muttered under his breath and Riddle pulled his arms from Harry's waist before walking away.

Harry followed him when Bellatrix shot him a vicious look. Harry walked away with a smirk on his face and Bellatrix spat at him. Harry's long hair swished behind him as he strode towards the main mast where Riddle stood waiting for him. Riddle began to climb up the rope ladder of sorts and Harry frowned before following him.

Harry's foot slipped through the wide squares and he clung on for dear life as he tried to right himself. Riddle was smirking down at him with obvious amusement and a challenging look in his eyes. Harry glared up at him before he relaxed and gave Riddle a smile that told Riddle that he accepted his challenge. Harry swung himself up with more confidence than before.

Riddle climbed into what looked like a little barrel.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he climbed in after Riddle.

Harry's cheeks turned pink as he pressed himself to Riddle when the ship gave an unsettling rock. Riddle smirked and Harry gave the lightest shove. Harry rolled his neck and swallowed.

"The crow's nest. Scared, Evans?" Riddle mocked and Harry glared up at him.

"You wish."

Harry blinked when Riddle suddenly loomed over him and Harry switched places with Riddle and leaned against the post in the middle of the crow's nest. Riddle rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry blinked stars from his eyes.

"Why are we up here?" Harry finally asked as he casually shrugged off Riddle's heavy hand.

As Riddle's hand slid from Harry's shoulder, the man responded with, "I wished to show you the ship from above."

Harry looked down and he could see the crew moving about the ship. Rabastan was talking with the man that he had protected Harry from. It was Rabastan's brother if Harry remembered correctly. Harry could see the resemblance from even above. Another man walked on Rabastan's other side with straw colored hair.

Harry stiffened when he felt a hand on his chin. The hand tipped his head back against the post and Harry flushed as he stared up at the man who had once again commanded his attention.

"You interest me, Mister Evans," Riddle commented, lightly as if he were talking about the bright sun hanging above their heads.

Or perhaps not any longer. It was not yet setting but it was getting there, Harry could see.

"Do I really?" Harry murmured and Riddle gave a smirk.

"Indeed. You're quite…aesthetically pleasing," Riddle said, shortly and Harry couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Aesthetically pleasing, am I? What an…uncommon way to put it," Harry remarked.

His smile wouldn't go away. He didn't mean to. His tone had become quite flirtatious. He hadn't meant to. He truly hadn't. He didn't want to form any sort of attachment with Riddle. Not with his captor. It would be truly wrong if he began to _like _Riddle, heaven forbid…_love _him.

But, no, Harry was thinking too romantically. He needed to use his head like Hermione. He had to avoid tolerating Riddle. He should not have even thought the word 'love'. It did not apply in this situation, he thought.

"Is it? Perhaps, handsome…no, that implies masculinity," Riddle said with a smug smile and Harry was brought out of his thoughts immediately.

He wanted to glare and rant but he could only manage a playful glare and the corners of his mouth twisted upwards into a tiny little smile. Harry's hands clasped against his back, porcelain skin rubbing against the splintering yet still sleek wood.

"That's rather rude. I _am _a man."

"That is quite true, I'm sure. However, being a man doesn't mean you simply gain a sense of masculinity at birth. You are rather effeminate. You are beautiful…in a strange androgynous way. Yes. Beautiful," Riddle finally decided and Harry looked up at Riddle.

"You are quite the snake, Captain Riddle," Harry said and he ran a finger over the brim of Riddle's large tricorne.

"Am I? In what way, Mister Evans?" Riddle asked, curiously and his eyes followed as Harry's finger ended up in his mouth.

It was a nervous habit of Harry's, to bite his nails. His father hated it and said it did not become a lady. He typically coated his fingers in a disgusting liquid that Hermione made for him to make sure that he did not bite his nails. Harry felt a pang when he realized that Hermione was not here and she was probably worried sick about him.

"Your tongue is quick and coated with silver. You flatter me. What is it that you want from me? Do you wish to bed me?" Harry asked, his voice suddenly hard.

His memory of Hermione had reminded him that he was actually a captive here and he was not there of his own free will. Riddle didn't seem surprised by Harry's sudden change in behaviors. He seemed intrigued however.

"You are beautiful enough. I do wish to bed. But I wont," Riddle said, decidedly and Harry was surprised by Riddle's honest answer.

The green-eyed young man's mouth fell open and he looked at Riddle in surprise. Riddle was smirking down at him. Harry swallowed hard as Riddle pressed his torso against his own. Harry felt a flash of annoyance at the fact that Riddle was quite a bit taller than him. However, they were pressed groin to groin and Harry flushed. Riddle ran a finger down Harry's face.

"Why?" Harry whispered and Riddle sighed.

"Forgive me if I am being too bold about my wishes," Riddle said, quietly and Harry shook his head.

"I…I do not hold it against you. I…I don't understand. Why am I here? Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry whispered, nervously and Riddle jerked Harry forward.

Harry leaned back as a gasp escaped his lips. Riddle licked his lips as he looked down at Harry as if Harry was some kind of meal that Riddle had been deprived of for a long time. Harry swallowed hard once again. Harry leaned up, his lips upturned though he didn't mean to.

"You are here to free Ariana. Nothing more. Nothing less. You mean nothing. You are beautiful but I will not bed you," Riddle said, sharply.

Harry felt hurt for some reason and he leaned up, eyes narrowed. His lips were centimeters from Riddle's and Riddle looked down at him, anticipating a kiss.

"I would never let you. I would never let a _**pirate **_take me to bed."

A kiss that would never come.

Riddle looked as if he had just been slapped. Harry pulled away and turned from Riddle. He looked down for a way to get down. Harry didn't want to go down the way he came. Harry remembered how Riddle had been swinging from rope to rope and he decided to take his changes.

Harry had always had a flare for the dramatics.

Harry stood on the edge of the crow's nest and grabbed the nearest rope before swinging down. A rush of adrenaline went through him as he swung around the ship, raven hair flying behind him and his green eyes watered slightly from the salt-water air. Harry landed, lightly in front of Rabastan and the straw haired fellow. The man with the straw colored hair looked absolutely shocked.

"Hello, Rabastan. And you are?" Harry asked, his tone stiff as he spoke to the new man.

"Barty Crouch, at your service, Mr. Potter. Well, you were right, Rabastan. He _is _pretty. A good pirate too if that landing meant anything," Crouch remarked, off-handedly and Harry sent Rabastan a glare that the man returned with a slight smile.

"Thank you," Harry said, flatly.

Harry heard the soft thud of the Captain of the Slytherin landing behind him and he forced himself not to turn. Riddle walked to his side. Crouch and Rabastan looked like they were at attention immediately and Rabastan looked almost cautious. Harry hazarded a look and he almost took a step back when he saw Riddle.

Riddle looked…strange. His face looked wildly inhuman with eyes of hellfire. It was a scary and fascinating sight. Riddle didn't even bother to look at Harry and Harry looked back at Crouch and Rabastan.

"Sir?" Crouch said, softly.

"Test Mister Evans' sword skills," Riddle commanded and Rabastan frowned.

"And his skills with the gun?" Rabastan questioned and Riddle's eyes flashed in harsh annoyance.

"From what has been told to me, he wounded Avery with the first shot from a flintlock musket. I would assume that he knows how to wield a gun. Sword skills, Mister Crouch," Riddle dictated once more before he turned from the three and stormed up to the wheel where he snarled at Bellatrix to move before he became to steer the ship.

Bellatrix bounded down the steps and she glared at Harry.

"What did you do to anger the captain?" Bellatrix hissed and Harry looked up at her with a glare.

"I told him that I'd never let a pirate bed me. Including him," Harry said, honestly and Bellatrix's eyes widened and she leaned back to look at Harry in shock.

Rabastan and Crouch looked shocked and they exchanged looks when Bellatrix's lips curled into a snarl and her eyes widened in rage.

"He would never touch you anyway!" Bellatrix hissed, angrily and Harry couldn't help but bait the woman with a smug smile.

"Are you so sure? I do not speak lies. He told me I was beautiful. That he wishes to bed me. Has he ever spoken words of that nature to you? Somehow, I doubt that greatly," Harry said his head raised and he looked Bellatrix up and down with a distasteful sneer on his face.

Bellatrix lunged at him and Harry dodged her sharp nails and he held her wrists to keep her away from him. Rabastan lunged to pull Bellatrix away but she only clawed at his face. Rabastan cried out and Bellatrix spun around, looking for something. She seemed to find it when she lunged forward a pulled something off the ground. Harry paled when he saw it was a basket-hilted claymore.

She slashed at him and he dodged again. Harry pulled his hair back and he looked around frantically. He found a piece of rope and tied his hair up. Bellatrix continued to slash at him with a frenzied fervor. Many of the crew had stopped to witness. Riddle watched, silently, a grim expression on his face.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to Rabastan just to see the man toss a sword to him. Harry swallowed as he felt the foreign sword in hand. Harry lifted his sword to block just as Bellatrix brought down her sword, viciously. Harry thrust forward and Bellatrix looked at him in surprise.

Bellatrix thrust at him again, the same anger within her as before and Harry parried. Harry spun and lifted his sword to block again. He thrust and parried again as Bellatrix parried then thrust. Harry feinted and Bellatrix made a move to block it. Harry's fist flew forward a caught the young woman across the jaw. Bellatrix stumbled and looked at Harry in surprise. Harry's eyes flashed.

"Do not forget that I was raised as a woman. I don't have qualms about punching a woman across the jaw. Do you wish to go again?" Harry challenged, green eyes glowing with exhilaration and Bellatrix launched herself at him again with the same determination yet a diluted anger.

The anger had given way to some curiosity.

Bellatrix still looked fiercely jealous and angry but it was quite obvious that she was intrigued with the shorter young man that fought her with a skill beyond his age. In this way, he was quite similar to her captain. They fought with the uncommon grace that came with being the descendant of a founder. That strange Captain of the Ravenclaw and the pretty boy Captain of the Hufflepuff both had the same strange grace and control.

Bellatrix watched as the Evans boy slashed again. Bellatrix parried with her honed control and Evans looked angry when she parried.

"I'm glad that you're filthy traitor mother died. She got what she deserved. Perhaps, your blood traitor godfather will suffer the same fate. Your little redheaded Weasley did," Bellatrix lied and Harry froze, enraged.

Bellatrix sent him a smirk and he slashed with more anger and brutality than before. The ferocity added an edge to his already good sword work. Bellatrix had seen better, her captain included.

Harry spun and kicked out as Bellatrix left a spot open in her quickness to slit his throat. It caught Bellatrix in the stomach and she stumbled. Harry launched himself at her and pointed his sword to her chest, right over her heart.

"Move and I'll make this sword go right through you."

His tone was cold and unyielding and Bellatrix's lip quivered. It looked mocking and then her lips curled into a chilling smile. Harry felt an overbearing prescence at his back and a cold wind blew past Harry.

"You've got to mean it, Harry."

The whisper carried into his ear and Harry flinched.

"You know how…she killed him. She deserves it…" Riddle whispered to him and the darkness of the words had Harry plunging the sword forward until a hand wrapped around his hand and stopped him.

Harry looked back at Riddle and his eyes cleared. Bellatrix was cackling on the ground and Harry looked around confused.

"He isn't dead. He's still alive," Riddle said, softly and Harry grew enraged once more as he threw the sword down.

"Rot in hell! The lot of you!" Harry spat, crudely before he stormed into the cabin and straight into the room that had been assigned to him.

It was simple and had a large and rather nice bed in the middle. His nightgown was folded and placed on a small table to the side of his simplistic bedroom. The green dress was folded underneath the nightgown and Harry bit his lip as he fell down onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow.

He let out a loud roar of rage that completely drained him of his previous anger though a twinge of annoyance remained. Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed but an hour at least, he was sure of. The sun was beginning to set.

Harry kept his face buried in the pillow even when the door creaked open.

"Harry."

Harry stiffened at the sound of Riddle's voice.

"What?" Harry snarled though it came out muffled.

"A question a day. I shall answer one now," Riddle decided, firmly and Harry looked up from his pillow with narrowed emerald eyes.

Riddle looked calmer and almost a little apologetic. The mean-spirited smirk was not present on his face and this made Harry soften only just a little more.

"Answering a question is not the same as apologizing."

"I did not come to apologize," Riddle said, shortly though Harry could tell that that was exactly what Riddle was attempting to do.

"I'm sure. I didn't expect it of you anyway. You're much too callous," Harry said, coolly.

"I apologize, then," Riddle hissed through clenched teeth and Harry looked at him in complete surprise.

He had truly not expected Riddle to respond to him but Harry flushed when he did. Harry nodded in thanks and Riddle crossed his arms before uncrossing them and then he cleared his throat.

"I have chosen the question, 'Who is she'? Ariana is simply Ariana. She has gone under many names. Ariana, Ariana Dumbledore, Circe, Amphitrite, Salacia, and her primary name…Calypso," Riddle said, shortly and Harry's eyes widened at the implications of that name and he cleared his throat.

"Calpyso? As in…"

"One question a day, Mister Evans. One question a day," Riddle said, sharply and he turned to leave from the room when Harry grabbed his wrist.

Riddle turned back towards him and Harry leaned up on his knees. He bit his lip, nervously before pressing a quick kiss to Riddle's cheek. Riddle looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Harry shrugged.

"I apologize for my rude statement before, Captain Riddle."

"Your apology is well received. It was indeed rude, Mister Evans," Riddle said, sharply and Harry could tell that unlike himself, Riddle was not one for forgiving and forgetting very easily.

"I am sorry. And…call me Harry."

Riddle looked surprised and then he looked softer and kinder and he nodded in agreement and understanding. He brushed a finger over Harry's lips and Harry shuddered at the touch, whether from being aroused or from fear, he was not sure.

"Then…call me Tom."

* * *

><p>The rain thundered down onto the Interceptor with a force to be reckoned with and Ron watched Hermione slide on the slick deck. Seamus caught her easily and she gave her thanks. Ron's hair was plastered to his forehead and looked like a light brown in the dim light. He continued to throw buckets of water overboard.<p>

"Lighten the load, Captain?" Ron called to Snape and the greasy haired man shook his head and held up a finger.

"No! We'll brave through this," Snape shouted and Ron nodded in response.

Hermione was working just as hard as him and Ron couldn't help but feel proud of his analytical and logical friend. She was not one for heavy work such as this. She was a maid and she wasn't used to this. However, she was doing very well so far. She worked with Tonks and Ron could tell that she was most comfortable with the other woman on the ship.

Narcissa was working as well and she looked like she was working effortlessly. She was tying down the supplies with skilled knots. Her soft hands did not look calloused and Ron could assume that she hadn't sailed for a while. Blonde hair was tied back at the nape of her neck and she was no longer wearing a dress. She had on a dark green silk neck shirt, breeches, and a black sash tied around her waist. Ron almost sneered.

She was wearing Slytherin colors.

He had to remember she was always a Slytherin at heart as well as Lucius.

Even if his captain trusted them, Ron would have to keep an eye on them.

Ron's thoughts turned to Harry and he wondered if his friend was frightened, kept in the brig until Captain You-Know-Who handed him over to Ariana. Ron was kind of unclear on how exactly Harry would help free Ariana but he knew that it wasn't pleasant and it involved blood. Ron also knew that this disruption with Ariana's imprisonment would catch the attention of a certain ship that was better to remain unnamed even in his mind.

Ron prayed that his friend was out of his mind with fear in the middle of mad, lecherous men.

Suddenly, a large wave crashed over the soaken deck and Ron slid onto his arse and he let out a sharp yelp. He glared at the ground as he rubbed his bruised tailbone in more shock than actual pain.

"This is so not fun," he muttered.


	7. Part I: Chapter 6

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, **_past_** one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 6**

He was akin to a siren and every man on the ship, including the captain, knew it.

It was dark outside and the bright fire of the lanterns illuminated everything and cast shadows where they didn't belong. There wasn't any light to illuminate the crow's nest where he sat but his voice…his beautiful voice could be heard above the roaring of the sea and the shouting and drinking of the crew.

"_Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_Where I met a captain gay_."

Rabastan stood, mesmerized by the beautiful tone. His voice was not a tenor or a baritone. He was a clear and haunting alto. Many of the crew moved to the melody of the song. Rabastan exchanged a look with Barty whom also was frowning. The two looked up to the wheel and couldn't see their captain's face due to the shadows. He no longer wore his hat as Harry was donning it up above.

"_Conversing with a young lad_

_Who seem'd to be in pain_

_Saying, Marvolo, when you go_

_I fear you'll ne'er return again_," Harry continued and Rabastan froze at the name and he glanced at his captain.

His captain hadn't reacted and he continued to steer the boat, not moving at all except to turn the wheel just a tiny bit. Bellatrix was glaring at the ground.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my wicked captain bold._"

Rabastan turned to his friend and beckoned Barty to the side. He followed, quietly and leaned in, intent on hearing what he had to say.

"We've been at sea for three days and nights and already he is falling for the captain's charms," Rabastan started and Barty nodded, fiercely and in complete agreement.

"And I daresay that the captain is returning the favor. Haven't you seen how the captain treats him? He doesn't treat him as a prisoner but as an honored guest. I don't understand," Barty said, clueless and Rabastan rolled his eyes before he shoved Barty.

"Don't you? He's fallen in love with him."

"What?" snarled a familiar voice and Rabastan let out a loud groan as he turned to look at his eavesdropping sister-in-law.

"Nothing that is your concern. Eavesdropper," Rabastan snapped and Barty glared at his best friend before sending Bellatrix a placating smile.

"_His hair, it hangs in waves_

_His eyes as red as blood_

_My happiness attend him_

_Wherever he may go_

_From Chamber to Godric's Hollow_

_I'll wander, weep and moan_

_All for my wicked captain_

_Until he sails home_."

Bellatrix glared up at the crow's nest before she sauntered over to her captain. The man was hissing delicately to the snake upon his shoulders despite the fact that he was looking up. Bellatrix briefly wondered if he was truly conversing with Nagini. She put it out of her mind before she bit her lip and adopted a slightly seductive yet crazed look.

"Captain, his singing is distracting the crew. What shall I do?" Bellatrix asked, curiously and he didn't even look at her, which angered her to no end.

She watched in silence for a few moments as her captain continued to stare upwards and Bellatrix noticed that he was staring in the direction of the crow's nest. Her captain looked towards her, finally and she flushed in arousal under his cruel and sinful gaze.

"He is truly a siren. Mister Evans will continue to sing until he decides to fall silent and I hope that you do not try to silence him or I shall silence _you_. For good. Warn the crew that if they should approach him, I will cast them overboard with chains to their feet," Captain Riddle said, coldly and Bellatrix nodded before she scurried from her captain and down the steps.

She looked at the crew whom was moving slower due to the boy above who seemed to be creating the lyrics on the spot. Her eyes narrowed with dismay as she caught sight of her own husband standing there and listening instead of swabbing the deck as he was supposed to.

"Continue! Haul! Lower the masses! Find a breeze to ride on! We're to make the way to the Captain's Chamber by sunset tomorrow," Bellatrix shouted and everyone moved, quickly.

No one wanted to anger Bellatrix Lestrange.

"And the siren? Do we sail to our deaths?" asked one foolish Death Eater, Crabbe.

"It isn't a siren, you fool! It's the boy!" Bellatrix snarled in fury and Crabbe recoiled before turning back to pull the ropes.

Rabastan watched his sister-in-law with a frown and he couldn't possibly understand why the song angered her so much. He knew that she felt threatened by Harry but he had thought that she had accepted him after the swordfight that they had engaged in just a few days earlier. Harry had spared her life and she knew it and she had even smiled, albeit a twisted smile.

It seemed that he had been wrong to assume.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my wicked captain bold._

_My father is a gov'nor_

_The truth I now will tell_

_And in great Port Royal_

_In opulence doth dwell_," Harry continued to sing and he didn't seem to notice the affect that he had on the crew beneath him.

He simply stared up at the star-lit sky and smiled. He didn't know where these lyrics were coming from and he tried to avoid thinking about what they meant. He didn't want to entertain thoughts of himself falling for the wicked captain that kept him captive.

But, in all honesty, he didn't think that was impossible. Tom had been kind to him and he was furthering his learning by teaching him a better way to fight with a sword. Harry still didn't know many things despite the fact that Tom had been true to his word.

Harry now knew that Ariana was in fact Calypso and Tom had not needed to tell Harry that Calypso was a sea nymph or sea goddess though he had anyway. But Harry had not known that she was real or bound. With this, Harry regretted not asking why.

Harry only knew that Ariana was Calypso and that she was a sea nymph/goddess. Tonight was the third night and Harry suspected that he would learn why Tom needed him to unbind Calypso.

"_His fortune doth exceed_

_Three hundred thousand gold_

_And he frowns upon his 'daughter'_

_Who wants to be a man and love his captain bold_

_A fig for his riches_

_His merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart_

_Give me my captain bold_," Harry crooned out and he sat up and leaned against the wall of the crow's nest, intent on ignoring what was happening below him.

He didn't hear Tom softly call to Bellatrix to steer the boat, nor did he notice the man begin to climb up the rope ladder that led to Harry's 'secret' hideout. He only continued to sing, unconcerned with anything else.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my wicked captain bold._

_Should he return in pov'rty_

_From o'er the ocean far_

_To my clothed chest_

_I'll press my wicked tar_."

Harry didn't notice the man hanging onto the ladder and leaning on the side of the crow's nest. He didn't notice how the man wrapped a lock of hair around his finger and then pulled it loose. Harry's hair was long and he didn't notice much of anything with his hair, anyway. Tom slowly climbed in behind Harry and stood there. Still, the boy was off in his own world.

"_My captain is a smirking_

_As the cold month of December_

_And often we have wandered_

_Through Slytherin's Chamber_

_Many a beauties blooming_

_Young boy we did behold_

_Reclining on the bosom_

_Of his wicked captain bold._"

Tom slid down behind Harry and pulled the boy to his chest with a slight smirk. Harry gasped and a scream almost ripped loose of his lips before a hand clapped over his rosy red lips. Harry looked with terror-filled eyes before he relaxed as he recognized the man. The green-eyed boy flushed in embarrassment and Tom ran a finger down his hot cheek.

"Beautiful…your voice is much like a siren. Sing for me," Tom breathed in Harry's ear and the boy was mesmerized and he nodded, hypnotized.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my wicked captain bold._

_My name, it is but Harry_

_A gov'nor's son fair_

_And I have left my father_

_For the salty sea and…air_," Harry continued and his breath hitched at the end as Tom pulled him closer to his chest and wrapped one hand around his waist and brushed his fingertips across Harry's supple lips.

Harry crawled to the other side and curled up before he continued. He closed his eyes to avoid the lusty gaze that Tom was piercing her with.

"_Come on you pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who loves a wicked captain_

_That plows the raging sea._

_While up aloft in storm_

_From me his absence mourns_

_And firmly pray arrive the day_

_I may go with him and roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my wicked captain bold_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my wicked captain bold_."

Harry finished the song with his eyes closed and he opened them to see Tom's lips directly above his own. Harry jerked back though there was nowhere for him to go. Tom's fingers brushed long strands of hair from his face.

"Relax. Do not worry," Tom murmured and then his lips were on Harry's.

Harry almost gasped. His lips felt like they were on fire and an electric current ran through his body. He leaned forward into the kiss and tentatively placed his hands on Tom's shoulders. Tom pulled him closer and Harry gasped into the kiss as it grew more intimate in nature. Tom took advantage of the opportunity and plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Tom smirked as Harry let out a wanton moan and began to tremble. Well, wasn't it his luck that Mister Harry Evans was a _virgin_?

He'd always enjoyed virgins.

It gave him a chance to corrupt.

Tom pulled away, leaving Harry breathless and the usually pale boy was flushed. The Captain of the Slytherin smirked before he gathered Harry into his arms and cut a rope, swinging down to the deck. He placed Harry down and the boy was still rather flushed.

"Do not disturb me," Tom hissed, warningly at Bellatrix as she tried to approach him and the woman stared in shock as he pushed past her and walked into his room.

He was dragging Harry along and pulled the boy into the guest bedroom that he had given the innocent boy. He pushed Harry down onto the soft mattress and he admired the picture that the innocent 'future' captain of the sea was.

He was lying down, staring up at Tom with half open but clear green eyes and alabaster skin. His lips were kiss-swollen and parted to reveal straight white teeth. Long raven hair was spread across the pillow like a dark halo. There was beauty within him that Tom doubted that the boy even knew about. It was a beauty that begged to be corrupted.

The older man straddled Harry's legs and leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's neck. The boy let out a soft moan and the older man ran his tongue down the side of Harry's neck. Harry moaned and Tom could feel the boy's growing erection. He smirked down at Harry.

"You're very much a virgin, aren't you?" he said, almost teasingly and Harry glared up at him.

To Tom's complete surprise, Harry rolled them both over until he was on top of Tom, straddling him. Tom smirked up at him and Harry leaned forward.

"So what if I am?"

Tom smirked.

"You don't have much self-control."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt you do either."

"Wish to put that to the test?" Tom challenged and Harry leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Tom's.

"It'd be my pleasure."

He pressed a teasing kiss to Tom's lips and just as Tom leaned forward to further the kiss, Harry pulled away with a grin. Tom growled at him and Harry tutted pressed a finger to Tom's lips.

"No self-control, eh?" Harry said and he felt a thrill at his bravery and his new attitude.

"I'll show you self-control," Tom snarled and he glared at Harry and Harry smirked before leaning forward and nervously pressing his lips to Tom's neck.

He pressed and open-mouthed kiss and his skin scraped across his neck. Tom didn't make a sound though the lust in his eyes increased. Harry suddenly felt his nervousness increase and he pulled away.

"What?" Tom asked, quietly and Harry swallowed.

"I…I don't know if I want to…have—"

"I see…" Tom said, quietly and he pulled away from Harry and the boy fell over on the bed as Tom stood.

"Do not attempt to start something that you can't finish. Next time, I will not listen to your words. I hope you understand that, clearly. Your question for tonight is why I need you to unbind Ariana," Tom said and his tone was wintry and cruel.

Harry flinched but nodded, hesitantly.

"Yes…why?"

"I made a promise to Ariana. In exchange for something I want, I must unbind her. I need you to unbind her," Tom said, coldly and he turned on his heel, ready to depart and Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me more."

"I do not give anything for free," Tom said, coolly and Harry nodded in understanding.

He frowned as he wondered what Tom wanted from him. He leaned forward and pressed his cool fingertips to the side of Tom's neck. He leaned up on his knees and on the bed, he was almost level with Tom. He wrapped two arms around Tom's neck and looked up at him.

"A kiss for more information," Harry dictated and Tom's eyes narrowed in lust.

"A kiss, then."

And Tom leaned forward to claim Harry's lips with a ferocity that Harry had not experienced before. Tom devoured him and Harry gave moan into his mouth. Tom's tongue plunged into Harry's mouth. He gave one sweep of his tongue and Harry was reduced to quivering warm mass. He fell into Tom and gathered all his concentration and pulled himself away.

"You are a siren, Mister Evans and surely, if I do not watch myself, you will be the end of me. For you are the key to the thing that I have sought for years upon years. Immortality."

Harry blinked away the lust so that he could process the information. He went to lean down but Tom did not move his firm grip from the younger boy's hips. He opened his mouth to speak but Tom put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Tell me, Mister Evans, how much of your siren song was true?"

Harry flushed.

"I don't know."

"I implore you to find out."

* * *

><p>Ron sat next to Hermione as she looked over the maps she had packed. They were sitting alone in the captain's quarters after requesting it from Snape. He had said no but then Tonks had intervened and reminded him that this was in fact her boat and she had allowed them inside.<p>

They were sitting at one of the tables and Ron could do nothing to stop Hermione from fretting over the maps.

"They must be almost there. We are half-a-day behind them, at the very least. What happens if they get to Hogsmeade before we do?" Hermione asked and Ron shook his head.

"I don't know. Once they leave…there's no turning back. I don't even know _why _they're stopping in Hogsmeade. There's nothing there but an empty island as far as I know," Ron said, calmly and Hermione frowned, shaking her head in absolute confusion.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why would they go there? I can't understand. I _hate _not understanding," Hermione growled in annoyance and she shook her head, her irritation rising with each passing moment.

Ron glanced at her, fighting to keep his emotions under control. When Hermione became frustrated and upset, there was almost always a reason to be so. She was becoming edgier with each passing day, thus there must be something happening. He leaned forward, frowning.

"I know, Mione. I know," Ron said, softly.

Suddenly, Ron's eyes widened as he realized that he could do something to soothe Hermione's worries. He knew that he wasn't necessarily supposed to do this until his captain, his real captain, meaning Harry, allowed him to but he didn't see any harm.

"Hermione, I think it's time that you knew what all this really means. I know you're having a bit of a rough time trying to figure this stuff out…I'll tell you who Ariana really _is_…" Ron finally decided and Hermione looked up, sharply.

Her eyes were bright with the prospect of collecting new knowledge and data that could help her on her quest to find her kidnapped friend.

"Please…tell me…" Hermione requested and Ron nodded.

"Well…Ariana Dumbledore is not just a sea-witch. She's powerful and stuff but that's because she's more than just that. She's the goddess of the sea. A sea nymph by the name of Calypso. She's Calypso, bound in human form and land-locked," Ron said and Hermione raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

Hermione tried to push aside her doubt and speculation at the strange explanation. She had never been one to believe in sea goddesses and that nonsense. She wasn't quite able to believe him but then she looked at the honest look Ron was giving her. Hermione knew he wouldn't like about something like this and so she slowly but doubtfully accepted his explanation.

"But…why is she bound?" Hermione whispered, as if they were talking about a forbidden subject, which essentially it was.

Ron knew that he wasn't supposed to really talk about the sea witch without the express permission from his captain, his true captain. Now that Captain Lily wasn't alive, that duty fell to Harry whom was currently a half-day ahead of them on a ship that he was being held captive on. Ron felt sinking despair before he distracted himself by telling the story.

"Well…no one besides the Brethren Court knows," he admitted, reluctantly though he was surprised to see Hermione perk up.

"Harry mentioned them when he said something about parlay!"

"Well, he would. The first Brethren Court invented parlay. There are eight pirate lords and then there is the Keeper of the Code who protects the Pirata Codex, the Code, so to speak. That's—"

"The rules that a pirate must obey. Mistress Potter made reference to that quite frequently in her journal. She said that she was raised to obey the code and she followed that code on shore and off. Even during her time with Governor Potter," Hermione interrupted and Ron gave her a slightly annoyed look before he decided to continue.

"Anyway, the Brethren Court was made up of the four pirate lords of the north, south, east, and west. The Pirate Lord of the North was Salazar Slytherin. The Pirate Lord of the East was Rowena Ravenclaw. The Pirate Lord of the West was Helga Hufflepuff. And finally, the Pirate Lord of the South was Godric Gryffindor," Ron continued and Hermione leaned forward, intent on asking her question.

"But, you said there was eight. What…"

"Hold on, Hermione! I was getting there. They were the main pirate lords."

"Shouldn't Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff be pirate _ladies_?" Hermione questioned and Ron gave her an odd look as if the question held absolutely no merit.

"Er…_no_. They were _pirates _not _ladies_. There were four others that aren't too important. Only the actual descendants remember them, really," Ron said, nonchalantly and Hermione looked caught between being annoyed and amused.

"I think you can't remember the names," she supplied and Ron looked slightly flushed.

"Well, so what," he said, defensively, "No one ever does. I _do _remember the ships though. I've seen drawings…they're gorgeous. The Pirate Lord of the Northwest, she captained the Veela. A sleek boat that was quick but didn't have much place to put a gun. It was beautiful though. A lot more beautiful than the others. The Pirate Lord of the Southeast captained the Philosopher. A strange looking boat but not ugly, I assure you. The Pirate Lord of the Northeast captains the Prince. It's built for durability and it can't outlast almost any boat with the exception of the Hogwarts fleet. Finally, the Pirate Lord of the Southwest has the lightest boat…the Star."

Hermione nodded, absorbing the information. She cursed herself for not having a quill and parchment with her. She stared at Ron.

"And they bound her. Why do they need Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Well…she…she's bound to the shore…land. Harry contains the blood of a Gryffindor, thus he has the blood of salt and sea. If she somehow…_takes _the blood and mixes it with the land of _Godric's _Hollow and even…ingests some…she breaks free of her first prison. And even that…is infinitely bad," Ron explained, quietly and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Why? She'll still be in human form."

"Even in human form…she still controls the sea. She can cause a small storm. Imagine what she could do if she were _touching _the water," Ron said and Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly realized the complete scope of the entire incident waiting to occur.

"Shit."

:::

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. Stupid Fanfiction website isn't letting me upload new documents. I had to copy and paste this to a uploaded file. Oh well. Too bad, too sad. It doesn't really matter much. I hope you like this chapter and Harry and Tom will be explained more in the next chapter.

But, before they can connect or...attempt to _procreate_, they will run into some definite trouble.


	8. Part I: Chapter 7

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 7**

Harry sat by the window, donning his long emerald dress and shift for a change. Despite his dress, he still donned Tom's large tricorne hat proudly and he sighed, caressing the weathered leather, lovingly. He continued to stare out of the window of his small room and he looked at the grey sky, foreboding. He wondered briefly what the captain of the Slytherin was doing up on deck but he steered his thoughts away from the man.

It wouldn't do to think of the man. He had just recently had an intimate encounter with him and just thinking about it, aroused him. He swallowed, harshly, a flush rising to just below his skin, turning him a healthy and slight embarrassed pink.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Harry jumped, looking up with wide and slightly embarrassed green eyes. He stood and stared at the short and dumpy woman standing in the doorway with a man with sunken eyes and hollow cheeks whom looked just about the same as her, though he was much taller.

"Hello, poppet. We've arrived at the Chamber," Alecto snarled and Harry frowned, standing to his feet and walking, slowly towards the twins.

Amycus' hand shot out and he grabbed Harry's wrist roughly, making the boy cry out as he was dragged from the room. He stumbled over his feet but that didn't seem to matter to either pirate. He stumbled up on deck and he was pulled up the steps and thrown forward. He fell to his knees in front of the captain and he stared up at him, wide eyes.

The captain's handsome face revealed nothing as he stared down at Harry, blankly. He offered his hand and Harry took it, gratefully and the man pulled him up, slowly. Harry stared up at him in confusion and the captain glanced at Rabastan. Harry turned to look at his pseudo-friend and he stared in utter bewilderment as the man made his way forward, rope in hand. He looked vaguely uncomfortable and Harry's big green eyes widened when he began to tie his hands up.

"I…" Harry whispered and he stopped himself, reminding himself that he was a prisoner on the boat and he sighed, casting his eyes down.

"What weapons do you have on you?"

Harry flinched and he looked up at the sound of the velvety voice. He glanced at the captain whom was staring at his bare neck with intense fascination. Harry turned his eyes away, a light blush high upon his cheeks and he gave his tied hands an experimental tug. When they didn't give way, he turned to the captain whom was glaring at him now, impatient.

"In my boot."

Tom stooped down, pulling Harry's dress up to reveal sensible leather boots that just barely fit him. Apparently, they belonged to Bellatrix. The man slipped his hand into Harry's left boot and lightly caressed Harry's foot, causing the boy to shudder. Tom frowned and he raised a disbelieving eyebrow as he drew out a knife, one that was used for cutlery but if used in the proper way, deadly.

Harry glared at him as Tom's lips curled into a smirk. He could feel the disbelief rolling off the other pirates and despite himself, he gave a wicked smirk. He cast the look down at Tom whom was still kneeling at his feet. The man was looking at him, strangely, a scrutinizing expression upon his face. He slowly rose and Harry looked down his nose to watch the man.

The captain rose above him and still, he kept his green eyes cast to the ground in slight embarrassment as he remembered the night before. Long fingers tilted his chin up and he stared up at the captain. Tom stared at him for just a moment before turning away from him.

"Only four of us and Mister Evans will go. Bellatrix, you shall stay. Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Barty will come onto the sacred land of Hogsmeade. Is that clear?"

"Aye, Captain."

Harry swallowed as he was pushed towards the small boat. He stumbled in and righted himself just as Tom and his crew deposited themselves in. As soon as Tom had gotten his balance, the boat was lowered towards the sea. As it hit the ocean, waves spilled themselves into the ship and the salty sea hair whipped around them.

Harry looked down at his lap as the Barty, Rabastan and Rodolphus rowed the small boat that he sat in. He could only see Tom's back as he stared out at the rocky mountain that they approached. Harry took a deep and calming breath. As he inhaled, he felt serenity whelm in him. The salty air was a bit like his savior.

"What…why are we going to Hogsmeade?" he asked, his voice soft and lilting and Tom looked over his shoulder, his dark waves hanging in his eyes and the tips drenched into the salty water that he called home.

"I have something in the Chamber that I must get."

Harry nodded, slowly and he looked down at his lap. The young man couldn't help but wish that his father was here. He missed him so much…he wondered what they were doing at the moment. Were they looking for him?

He felt a finger underneath his chin and he looked up, his emerald orbs wide with innocence. Captain Riddle leaned forward, his eyes wide and pupils blown with undeniable lust. He tilted Harry's head up and leaned down, capturing his lips into a searing kiss. Harry's eyes flew open wide and he flushed as Tom ravaged his lips in front of a portion of his crew.

Harry moaned as the foreign tongue explored his mouth and every time Tom's tongue brushed against his, he felt sparks. When Tom finally pulled back, he felt lightheaded and he shook himself. His cheeks were still red from embarrassment and it didn't help that Rabastan and Barty were grinning and winking at him.

"Now, I present to thee, the island of Hogsmeade…no man's land," Tom murmured, looking forward once more and Harry looked up with eyes at the rocky caves that loomed over them.

And he felt fear.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron leaned against side of the ship, looking at all of the half-sunken ships with looks of dismay. Hermione looked over his shoulder at Snape but he stared ahead, all of his focus upon getting them through the dangerous passage alive and well. He was dedicated to rescuing Harry but whether for his own reasons or others, he wasn't quite sure.<p>

"How do we get through without even touching anything? I don't understand," Hermione said, quietly and Ron grinned at her before looking back up at Snape and he sighed.

"Snape is that great. But…don't forget…many sailors have been claimed by this passage. It is not yet safe for us," Ron said, his grin disappearing and he sighed, looking back at Snape again whom pulled forth the broken compass that he had been using to direct him throughout this entire journey.

"How did Snape come by that compass? It's _broken _for God's sake."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't work."

Hermione scoffed. "It doesn't even point _north_, Ron."

Ron shook his head, stubbornly and he glared at Hermione. "That doesn't mean it doesn't work, Hermione. Not much is known about Snape. I thought you asked Tonks about this already."

Hermione sighed and she nodded, confirming his statement.

"I did. And I found a few things out…but…not a lot. I want to know and no one is telling me _anything_," Hermione complained and she looked outraged when Ronald's lips split into a wide, shit-eating grin.

"Well…Hermione, you're not being told anything because you're not a _pirate_. We're almost there by the way…"

"Oh shut _up_, Ron! I helped commandeer a ship of the King's Navy. I've gone to Tortuga and I've _shot _at the Commodore and the Governor. I'm a damn pirate and you _know _it," Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth and Ron snickered before nodding, acceding that she was indeed a pirate and that she had the right to know about whom they were sailing with.

"Well…I don't know much about how Snape got off _the Slytherin. _I do know that when they join the crew, they make an Unbreakable Vow to always serve the current captain until his death. You break the Vow, you're humiliated and shot in front of the crew. Snape broke that Vow but…he was a favorite. Captain You-Know-Him favoured him above all and so, he marooned him," Ron explained and Hermione turned and walked towards the nearest gunpowder barrel and sat down.

Ron raised an eyebrow and Hermione waved him over, impatient to hear the rest of the story. She looked completely enthralled in the tale and she continued to glance over her shoulder at Snape. Ron sat on the crate opposite her and he patted a nonsensical rhythm upon his thigh.

"When they maroon you, they give you a pistol with a single shot in it. They think you're going to kill yourself you see. They expect it really. But, he didn't…he started a fire and Captain Evans saw it…Snape showed up on _the Gryffindor _and Captain Evans allowed him to stay. He became First Mate and everything and when Captain Evans was killed, he became the captain. But still…even now…he still has that pistol with that single shot. He won't use it though," Ronald said, softly and Hermione leaned forward, her eyes wide and he tilted his head.

"Why not? Why won't he?"

"He won't use it until he comes by the man that marooned him in the first place. If there's anything more humiliating than being caught after a mutiny, it's being excused of an Unbreakable Vow."

"He wants to kill Captain You-Know-Who," Hermione said, knowingly and Ronald nodded, looking out into the distant and he looked up into the stormy, churning sky that threatened heavy rain.

"He does."

"And I will."

Hermione and Ron jumped and looked up at Snape whom stood, looking down his large, hooked nose. A glint of disdain and the tiniest glitter of respect were in his bottomless black eyes. He turned away from them and looked to the crew whom awaited his orders. Hermione looked around and her eyes widened when she saw that they were on a rocky, deserted island. Snape waved Lucius forward and the blond sauntered over.

"Let go the anchor! Young Mr. Weasley and his lass are to come with me ashore."

Lucius watched as Snape pulled the young lass and Mr. Weasley along towards the edge of the boat. Lucius crossed his arms, considering whether he should ask or not. He finally came to a decision just as Snape stepped into the boat that was about to be lowered down to the cold, unrelenting ocean.

"Severus! And if the worst should happen?" Lucius called, hating how hesitant he sounded about it all and he glanced around the crew whom waited to hear the answer as well.

His wife had frozen. They both knew that the Captain of _the Slytherin_ was not a kind man. They had been willing let go out of his service after their child had been born. Bellatrix had pleaded with her captain so that they may leave and the Captain had allowed it though he made them swear that one day, they would return to him. Perhaps that day was coming sooner than later.

"Keep to the Code."

Lucius nodded, grimly. "Ah…the Code."

* * *

><p>Tom held the torch in his grasp, fire lighting the wet walls of the caves. Harry stumbled along after him, his feet growing sorer by the moment as they walked deeper into the island caverns. He could hear the water pushing at the walls that did not give way. Harry looked behind him and wished that perhaps Rabastan or Barty were here to speak to him.<p>

"Why didn't they come?" Harry finally asked and Tom looked over his shoulder, a dark look in his deep green eyes.

"Because only Pirate Lords are allowed to set foot on this island."

"I'm not a Pirate Lord," Harry reminded him and Tom scoffed and gave a tiny smile that sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"But…you are. Your are the Pirate Lord of the South, Captain Harry Potter."

"Evans, Tom."

Tom smirked. "My mistake, Captain Evans."

Harry rolled his eyes at Tom's teasing and they walked into a more comfortable silence now. There was the soft sound of rushing water that seemed to get closer the more they walked and Harry's eyes widened when they walked underneath a beautiful waterfall that only added to the mysterious allure of this island.

"What…what is this place, really?"

"Hogsmeade of the Hogwarts Fleet. No man's land," Tom grunted and they continued through the ghostly, beautiful caves that led into the darkest caverns that the sea and land could birth.

Harry's green eyes brightened as they came to a ghostly lake that looked positively undisturbed. He looked down at the reflective surface and he could only see himself, long hair hanging in straggly strands. It weighed heavier than it typically did, due to the water and salt that clung to it. The beautiful green gown that Tom had given him felt cool against his skin and Tom's hat still sat proudly upon his head. He leaned back and frowned.

"There isn't a boat. How do we cross?" Harry asked, softly and Tom smirked at him before stepping out into the lake and Harry's eyes widened when he saw that the man's weight was supported upon the surface of the lake.

"The blood of salt and sea rests in your veins just as it does in mine. We are descendants of the first Pirate Lords, my siren. It is why only we are allowed down into the depths of Isle Hogsmeade," Tom explained and he held out his hand to Harry whom looked skeptically down at the lake from his perch on the rocky shores.

"If…if you're sure."

Harry took Tom's hand within his bound ones and he walked slowly onto the reflective lake. His eyes widened when the water didn't give way underneath him. Tom smirked at his incredulity and led him across the large body of water. They walked across in complete silence and Harry looked down at his feet once more. His eye's widened in and let out a shriek when the reflective surface turned clear and revealed floating bodies.

"What…what happened here?" Harry rasped and he looked over at Tom, frantic.

The Captain of the _Slytherin _seemed largely unconcerned by the drowned men that rested underneath the surface. He glanced down, uninterested before looking back up and across the lake where a large door rested in the craggy wall. Harry tried to pull to a stop so that he could further inspect the drowned corpses. Tom yanked him along until Harry stumbled from the lake and almost fell onto the ragged coast.

"I told you that only we could go. Only those with the blood of salt and sea. They tried to enter where they didn't belong," Tom said, coldly and Harry stared at him, shaking his head at the uncaring man.

"But…they're…"

"Dead. Now, hush…" Tom whispered.

He stood in front of the door and pressed his hand against. Harry watched as he bent his head forward and let out a long and low hiss. Harry frowned and then he took a step back and the sound of a bolt clanged open and the door creaked open, as if it had not been opening in a long time. Tom walked through the door, pulling Harry after him and Harry's mouth fell open as he saw what the room held.

It was a long chamber. There were columns supporting the ceiling and carved snakes wrapped around the columns. It led down to a large statue of a man that vaguely resembled Tom. At the feet of the statue rested an untouched trunk.

It was a plain trunk, made of leather and wood Harry expected. Tom led him to it and he carefully placed Harry to the side as he kneeled in front of the trunk. Harry watched as Tom slowly took off a necklace that he had around his neck. Harry frowned in confusion. It reminded him of his own charm that he had entrusted to Hermione. It was hanging on a leather cord just like his own, except Tom's pendant was a silver snake with a single emerald eye. The man pressed it into where the key lock should have been and he twisted, carefully. Harry watched as two bolts slid open and Tom pulled the top up.

Harry couldn't see inside but he knew the man was rummaging through it. Suddenly, the Pirate Lord stopped and looked up and over his shoulder at Harry.

"You love me, Harry Evans."

Harry's lips fell open in shock and he flushed, brilliantly at the man's accusation. He ignored how there was some truth to his words in favour of getting angry at Tom's brazen assumption. He glared down, fiercely at the man.

"And how do you come to that assumption, Captain?" Harry barked and Tom's lips curled into a lazy smirk, as he stood up and towered over the slighter Pirate Lord of the South.

"It's clear in the way you look at me. You're so very easy to read…" Tom murmured and he brushed his hand across Harry's soft cheek, relishing in how it burned with heat from Harry's flush.

"I do _not_," Harry snapped, stubbornly.

"You do. You _love _me, Harry Evans. And you shall give me what I crave most and in return, I shall give something to you. Something to remember, your love, by," Tom said, decisively and Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the man forcibly turned him around so that he was facing away.

He squirmed as he felt cold hands along his long, pale neck and his hair was brushed to the side. Harry frowned when he felt something metal, heavy, and _freezing _touch to his skin. The moment that it settled, there was the sound of metal clinking against metal and the metal grew warm. He looked down and his eyes widened at the large locket around his neck, an 'S' on the tarnished gold in emeralds.

"Open it," Tom breathed into his ear and Harry pulled open the locket and a beautiful melody filled the stale air of the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry's green gaze softened as he stared down at the locket. The melody was beautiful and heartbreaking and his hold upon the gift tightened. It was such a mournful tune and Harry pulled it close as it finished. He turned and looked up at the wicked captain.

"One question…what is it that you want from me?"

Tom leaned down until their lips were only a breath away.

"One kiss."

"One kiss? Okay."

* * *

><p>Hermione looked over at Snape and Ron with an unimpressed expression. The stupid pirates had told her to stay behind them so that she wouldn't be in the first line of fire. She assumed that they had forgotten that she was rather heavily armed whereas Snape had a few potion bottles that doubled as grenades and a pistol with one bullet in it and Ron had a sword. Hermione had three pistols on her.<p>

"Now we need to stay absolutely silent, so that we don't alert them to the fact that we're here and that we're going to steal Harry back. So, that means qui—" Ron babbled, nervously and both Hermione and Snape turned to glare at Ron in annoyance.

"Shut up," they both hissed.

The group continued on with hesitance and their gait. Hermione stopped when she heard the sound of a group of footsteps and low whispers. Snape seemed to hear too, for he stopped in the middle of his step. Ron continued on and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. Just as he was about to shout, Snape slapped a hand against his mouth, effectively stopping them from being found out.

"Be quiet. Move silently."

The harsh whisper was enough warning for Hermione and Ron to do exactly as Snape said. They trekked farther into the cool, wet caves. Hermione stopped and she almost gasped at what she saw. It was probably one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen, in all honesty.

The lake was unmoving and Hermione wanted to think that was because there weren't any currents, but she knew better now. There was something unearthly about this mirror lake. She stared harder and she almost yelped when she saw the two people standing on the other side of the lake. One was very tall and the other just barely met his shoulder.

The taller looked rather satisfied with crimson eyes and dark hair. He was a handsome man, donning all black except for the silver buckle on his leather belt. There was a sword on his waist and Hermione would bet her two front teeth that he had a loaded gun sticking out of his boot. She saw the flash of a silver necklace around his neck, but she couldn't see the pendant hanging off of it.

The shorter of the two had long, dirty black hair hanging around their face. 'She' was wearing a long green dress over a shift. A heavy locket hung around 'her' neck, made of tarnished gold and emeralds. A pirate's hat was atop 'her' dirty locks and 'she' had kiss-swollen lips. It was 'her' emerald eyes that finally clued Hermione into whom this woman truly was and she stared in horror when _Harry _smiled up at whom was clearly his captor with those _kiss-swollen _lips.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Don't do anything just—"

"HARRY!"

Hermione groaned. She glared daggers into Ron's back, but the redhead had already pulled his sword and Hermione was forced to pull a regular pistol and a repeater pistol from her heavily armed body. She pointed it at the man whom was clearly Captain Tom Marvolo Riddle. She looked over at Snape whom had unsheathed his sword as well and was pointing it at them.

"Ron…Hermione…" Harry whispered and he actually took a step away from them, as if _they_ were going to hurt him.

Hermione shook her head in disbelieving. She watched as Captain Riddle pushed her best friend behind him. The man slowly pulled a gun from his boot and shoved it into Harry's hand. Harry looked absolutely alarmed, but Captain Riddle only gave him a look.

"They can't cross the lake, lovely. Don't worry your pretty little head. We'll get you to Ariana and all will be fine," the man said and he had a coaxing, velvety voice that just about put Hermione to sleep and at the same time, aroused her to a certain degree.

"Harry! We're…we're not here to hurt you. We're here to bring you home," Hermione cried out, softly and Harry stared at her, uncertainly with a frown creasing his pretty brow.

"Home? Where I'm forced to pretend to be a woman every day of my life? I don't want to go home to that," Harry whispered, harshly and Hermione was shocked by the derision in his voice as he spoke of Port Royal, which had been his home for many a-years.

"Why are you going with the man who is delivering you to your _death_?" Snape snarled and Hermione watched as Captain Riddle stiffened at the man's accusatory words.

Harry frowned in confusion.

"I…no he's _not_!" he hissed and Snape scoffed at him, staring at Hermione's friend, as if he were nothing but a fool.

"You're an utter child! How can you not see? He's exchanging your _life _for whatever he wants. You're a fool if you've let him convince you that he _cares _for you! Ariana doesn't want just your blood, brat! SHE WANTS YOU DEAD!"

Harry's pink lips fell open and he looked from Captain Riddle to Hermione, Ron, and Snape. He took a step away from Captain Riddle and his grip on the gun grew tighter. Harry turned to look at Captain Riddle and Hermione almost groaned. She could see in his emerald eyes that he had grown to…_love _the wicked captain of the Slytherin. Of course, he trusted the Captain's words over Snape whom had almost kidnapped him.

"Is that true?" Harry murmured.

Captain Riddle looked at him with narrowed crimson eyes. "No."

Ron snorted.

"Yes, it's true. That's why you've been disguised as a woman all these years!" Ron cried out and Hermione nodded and her mind instantly flashed to what had been written in all of Captain Lily Evans' journals.

"You know your father wanted to protect you, Harry. But, you thought it was from your mother's murderers. She knew that in the case that she died, that Ariana would look for _you_. She left instructions on how to _protect _you, because she didn't want you to unbind Ariana. You're the only one who can kill her! Who can keep the seas safe! It's all in her journals. That's what your mother wrote. She didn't want this!"

Hermione's proclamation rang through the wet caves and she watched as a series of emotions flitted across Harry's face. Hermione knew then that bringing his mother into this was the perfect way to get him away from Captain Riddle. She was sure that he would walk away when Captain Riddle grabbed Harry's wrist and yanked him in close. The man grabbed the hand that was wrapped around the gun and he held the arm above Harry's head. Harry cried out and Hermione was taken aback when Captain Riddle pressed a harsh kiss against Harry's lips before hissing something out at the younger man. Harry looked away, his cheeks a flushed red.

"You're not going to be able to just leave after you give your blood, Harry. You're going to _die_. You're the only one who can unbind her and the only who could kill her. You won't get out of this alive. That man…Captain You-Know-Who…he sold out your crew and _your _ship as good faith that he'd deliver you to Ariana."

Ron's words seemed to pierce through Harry's love-driven haze and Harry frowned as he contemplated Ron's words. He looked over at his friends and Snape with an expression that none could decipher. He looked back to Captain Riddle whom groaned and shook his head.

"I have no patience for this! RODOLPHUS! RABASTAN! BARTY! End them!"

Hermione spun around just as she heard steel against steel and she fired. Her bullet narrowly missed a man with straw-blonde hair and a cocky smile. The man swung at her with a basket-hilted sword and Hermione bent backwards to avoid it. She fired up and the man jumped out of the way just in time to clash swords with Ron.

Harry shouted when he heard the first gunshot and he looked to Tom whom looked conflicted as he watched the fight. Harry jerked out of Tom's hold and glared at him, furiously, holding up the gun threateningly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed as he glanced from the fight to Tom every few seconds.

"I'm attempting to get you to Ariana."

Harry stared at the man and he gave a sad smile. Tom frowned at him in confusion and Harry only sighed to himself. He placed a hand over his face before pulling himself up straight and throwing his shoulders back. He stared into Tom's face in utter defiance and he shook his head.

"She won't leave me alive. A life…my life…for an eternal life is what she's asking for…isn't it?" Harry asked, softly and the way Tom looked at him told him the answer before the man even answered.

"No."

"You're lying."

And with that, Harry pulled back the safety, directed the gun and pulled the trigger. He heard Tom shout and he watched as the bullet went cleanly through Rodolphus' leg and the man fell to the ground. He heard Rabastan shout for his brother and Harry turned the gun onto Tom. Tom only stared at him, his hand outstretched and Harry didn't move.

"Shoot me, then. If you can. Can you shoot the man you claim to love?" Tom mocked and Harry stared at the cold crimson eyes that had looked at him with affection and tenderness and he wondered if all of it was a lie.

"I can't shoot you," Harry admitted, "but, I can still beat you."

With those words, he whipped the butt of his gun across Tom's forehead and the man stumbled backwards. Harry turned and ran across the lake, skidding across the seemingly icy waters. Tom jumped up and hissed, angrily. Harry suddenly felt angry waves and he looked down, gasping when he saw the bodies underneath the lake twist and turn, as if waking from a restless sleep. Harry shot at Tom in fear, but it was so off its target that Tom didn't even need to move.

Harry was grabbed quickly by Ron and shoved towards Hermione. Hermione caught him, winding her arm around his waist and spinning them out of the way when a shot rang out and landed just where they had been before. Harry stared with wide eyes and he shook himself.

"Hermione! Get him out of here!" Ron shouted and he parried Barty's blow.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait…no…_no_! I can't leave you here."

Ron growled as he thrust and he looked across the lake. The Captain of the Slytherin was making his way across the lake. Harry gasped when he saw that the water was becoming disturbed as he stumbled across. Blood was rolling down his forehead from where Harry had hit him. Ron turned back and he looked indecisive.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Snape roared and Hermione jumped, pulling Harry after her and she ran from the battle and towards the ship, where the crew waited for them.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry shouted behind him, his desperate voice bouncing off of the stone walls of the cave.

Harry pulled Hermione to a stop even as she whispered warnings to him. Harry took a step back, frowning as there was the sound of gunpowder and steel against steel. And then suddenly, all was quiet. It was unearthly and fear hung heavy in the damp, salt-ridden air.

"I'LL FIND YOU HARRY EVANS AND WHEN I DO, I WILL FEED YOU TO SEA FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!"

Harry's shouts grew silent at the warning and his eyes went wide. He stared at Hermione whom stared back at him.

"Run…_run!_" Harry whispered, harshly and he was taking off, leading Hermione now just as she had led him.

They could hear the echoing footsteps of someone running after them and Harry's eyes widened when it grew louder and louder. Harry looked around for a place to hide and he stared at the waterfall and how the pool looked almost endless. He grabbed Hermione's hand and gave the woman a look and he sighed. She looked at him with curiosity and fear.

"I'm sorry that I'm about to wet your gunpowder."

Harry grabbed Hermione by the waist and proceeded to throw the gun Tom had given him down the passageway. He pulled the hat off of his head and tossed it down the passageway and there was the dullest thump. He kissed his best friend's cheek with a grin and proceeded to fling both himself and Hermione into the water. Hermione quickly sucked in air just as she went under and her eyes flew open as she took in the bright blue of her surroundings. The salt water was burned her eyes, but she could make out Harry's long black locks that floated around his head and his green dress.

Harry was looking around for something and Hermione's chest was beginning to burn.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and began to swim downwards. Hermione wondered if having a heavy dress helped him drag her downwards. Hermione tried to swim on her own, but she hadn't had enough time to really take in enough air. She blew out some and it emerged in bubbles. Hermione almost gasped when she saw the hole that the water was drifting lazily into. Harry swam into the darkness, dragging Hermione along and Hermione felt along the walls to guide her. Her chest was practically screaming for air now and she knew Harry would need air soon too. Hermione's eyes narrowed when she saw light in front of her and she briefly wondered how Harry had known that it was there.

Harry propelled forward, dragging Hermione along and the girl bounced against the wall and she felt the stone scraped against her skin. The boy in front of her seemed to be struggling to get forward with the heavy dress that weighed him down. Harry clawed his way forward with one hand and Hermione pushed him forward, hard. Harry flew forward through the water and came up into what looked like open ocean. Harry pushed her up.

Hermione swam upwards and took a deep gasp of air as she came up. She felt a dead weight on her hand. She looked down and saw that Harry was passed out from being without air. He had pushed her up first, putting her before himself once again. His hand was slipping away and Hermione grabbed him and pulled him up. As soon as his head broke from the water, he took a deep shuddering gasp and promptly vomited water.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God," Harry whispered, over and over again like it was a mantra and Hermione wasn't sure how to calm him down when they were in the middle of the ocean.

"Harry…Harry…calm down, Harry," she urged him, desperately and Harry shook and Hermione knew it wasn't from the cold.

Hermione looked into his dilated eyes and she pulled him close. His skin was pallid and freezing. She could feel his heartbeat against her skin and it was fluttering like a mockingbird. He was in shock and he was clinging to her as if she were his last lifeline. Any other time, she would have allowed it, but Harry was heavier than her in the stupid dress that he was wearing and they wouldn't survive long in the water if it were only her swimming.

"I can't…I can't…oh God. Ron…Snape…damn him! How could he _do _this to me? How could he do this to me? I trusted him…I _TRUSTED _him," Harry shrieked and Hermione watched as righteous rage entered in his eyes with a hard determination.

"I'm sorry, Harry…I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But, we need to get to the Interceptor. That's the boat we…commandeered to get to you. We need to get back before the lead us…before…before they follow the Code," Hermione gasped and Harry looked at her with wide eyes that told her how little he understood about what was going on and she knew that Captain Riddle had kept him in the dark, but not _this _much.

He frowned and then nodded, slowly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to be dead."<p>

"So are you," Severus sniped as he was made to kneel on the deck of the ship that he had vowed that he would never set foot on again for as long as he would live in the accursed world.

He glared at the ground in favour of glaring at Bellatrix whom seemed shocked that he was alive. His replacement was the crazy bitch, he noticed. He truly wondered if that was the intelligent thing to do. Then again, Bellatrix could be rather cunning when the occasion called for such a thing. Severus glanced at Ronald out of the corner of his eye. The boy was glaring up in defiance.

It would get him killed one day, but Severus knew that that day was not today.

"We left you on the island to die. Why are you not dead?"

The cold, soft voice that had spoken belonged to his former captain and he refused to look into the man's burning red eyes. Despite how soft-spoken he was being, Severus knew that the man was angry. He was exceptionally angry for what had occurred in the caves.

"I was found," Severus said, bluntly and he heard Captain Riddle make a humming noise under his breath.

"I see. By Lily. You were found by Lily, weren't you? And she took pity even though she _knew_, that helping you would be betraying my trust. If so, she deserved what she got, didn't she?" Captain Riddle said, mockingly and Severus' face flushed an ugly puce colour and his black eyes flashed.

He glared up at Captain Riddle and he almost reared back. There was something that spoke of death in the lines of the Captain's face. He had his hat in his hand and the gun that he had given Harry, was tucked in his boot again. His hair was wet with salt water and his eyes narrowed.

"No! She didn't deserve it. I'm a Lord of the Brethren Court. She couldn't have simply let me _die _when I hold a piece of what keeps Ariana bound," Severus sneered.

Captain Riddle glared at him and he rolled his shoulders back and slowly turned to look at Ronald whom was glaring up at him. He walked towards him, slowly and he kneeled in front of the boy. Ronald lunged at him but Barty's foot pressed in between his shoulder blades and the man jerked back the binds that he had on Ronald's wrist. Ronald cried out in pain before biting his tongue and silencing himself.

Bellatrix laughed at his pain anyway. Crazy bitch.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Captain Evans' second. Did you know, Mr. Weasley, that your captain loved me?" Captain Riddle asked, softly and Ronald looked at him in surprise and fury.

"No! Liar!" Ronald snarled and Captain Riddle let out a long, soft laugh that chilled Severus to the very core.

"You will find, Mr. Weasley, that I'm _not _lying. He's probably plotting his revenge at this very moment. _Heaven has no rage, like love to hatred turned, nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorned. _Of course, Captain Evans isn't a _woman_, but I'm sure that you undestand what I'm attempting to say. Yes? Oh good," Captain Riddle said with a cool smile and Ron's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man.

"You're a filthy liar!"

"Such rudeness. We'll have to beat that out of you. Now, you better hope that my sweet little siren returns to me. Your captain took something from me and I will take something from _him_. His second…his friend. Ariana will see it my way, I think," Captain Riddle whispered with a bitter smile and Ron's eyes widened at the implications in the man's voice.

Severus looked up, sharply.

"You're going to use us to lure him to Ariana," he stated, flatly and Captain Riddle tilted his head and smiled.

"Of course."

Severus gave him a challenging stare. "He doesn't know where Godric's Hollow is."

"Oh, Severus…how the mighty have fallen…and _forgotten_. You forget that as the descendants of the Founders, we have the salt of the sea in our blood. The boy knows exactly where Ariana is and he'll come for Mr. Weasley. Now, what do we do with _you_, Severus Snape?" Captain Riddle asked, softly and Severus' eyes widened for just a moment before he carefully wiped his face clean of any emotion that could get him killed.

"Can I kill him?" Bellatrix asked, eagerly and Severus watched as Captain Riddle considered the option.

"No. We'll have Ariana deal with him, I think. She's quite inventive. Throw them in the brig!"

With those words Captain Riddle turned around and walked up the steps towards the wheel. Severus was pulled upwards, roughly and was pushed down the steps. He watched as Captain Riddle's face hardened and there was a flash of betrayal on his face before it was wiped smooth. Severus met his crimson eyes just one more time, but before he was pushed down into the darkness of the accursed ship, the Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Harry looked across the lifeboat they had found on the rocky shores as they rowed towards the navy ship. Harry glanced at his best friend with a slight smile upon his face and she looked at him with a frown of confusion.<p>

"So…you stole a ship?"

Hermione scowled. "Commandeered. I _commandeered_ a ship. I was going to simply _borrow _it, but then we had to give it to Tonks. Snape stole her boat to come to Port Royal in the first place."

Harry snorted as the boat hit the side of the great ship. He stood up and began to climb up the rope ladder that hung off the side. Harry pulled himself up and though his muscles were weak from all the swimming and rowing, he couldn't give up just yet. He'd be relatively safe as soon as he stepped onto the ship. Harry swallowed and then he swung his foot over, tossing his long wet hair back.

He was met with a group of pirates that all ogled him, as if he were something they'd never seen before. There was dead silence and his eyes scanned the group. He blinked rapidly when he saw a young woman with short and spiky pink hair. He continued scanning the group and his eyes widened when he found familiar blonde hair.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Welcome aboard, Miss Harriet…or I suppose you're really man, yes? Mr. Harry Potter?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a smirk and Harry simply glared at the man and crossed his arms.

"Captain Evans to you, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry called over his shoulder and he smirked when he heard a thump, signifying that Hermione was in fact, right behind him.

"I'm good."

"Good," Harry said, softly and the pink haired woman stepped forward with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Wotcher, Captain. I'm Tonks. I've got to ask. Why're you in a dress?"

Harry cleared his throat. "A long story that I don't intend to tell just yet. I'm going to need some clothes, though. I'll find something below deck, I think. Is that right, Hermione?"

He looked to his left and Hermione was standing there. Her wet clothing hung heavy on her soft, supple body. Her big brown hair hung in wet, dark ringlets and she was rubbing her face clean of the salt and water. She was pulling off her jacket and pulled two guns from her back and dropped the wet pistols onto the deck. She tossed her jacket over her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"That's about right. I've got something for you, Harry," she said, softly and she reached around her neck and pulled something over her head.

She held out her hand and Harry smiled when he saw the pendant that his mother had given him a long time ago. He pulled it from her, gently and pulled it over his head, pulling his black locks through the cord and throwing it over his back.

"Hey, lass, where be Severus and the boy…Ronald?"

Harry turned his gaze onto a blonde woman that came forward. She donned a long black dress. The hem was ripped and sodden with heavy water and she had a sword on her waist. There was something about her that reminded her of Bellatrix, in a way. Harry tilted his head.

"He fell behind," Hermione said, regretfully.

Harry's eyes narrowed as everyone looked down, as if they were mourning someone.

"We'll have to go back for them," Harry said, sharply.

The blonde woman's lips curled into a mocking smile. "We have to keep to the Code."

"The Code?" Harry asked with pursed lips and Hermione sighed.

"He who falls behind, shall be left behind. It's the Pirate's Code. We must abide it. We've sworn by it," Hermione said, solemnly and Harry blinked, rapidly before grinning and pushing through the crowd.

They all looked at him with frowns.

"Yes, well! I did not! Now, be there any rum on this ship?" Harry called out and Hermione looked at her friend in alarm.

Harry continued to walk up the steps and towards the wheel. He stepped behind the wheel and turned around, gripping two handles.

"RUM? You don't drink, Harry!"

"I'll be needing some liquid courage, my dear. We're heading to Godric's Hollow. This just got very personal," Harry said, dangerously and though he was wearing a dress and he looked very much like a girl, there was no denying the anger within his eyes.

Everyone looked to Lucius. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Captain…are you sure? The Code…"

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy…I'm sure it's only guidelines…weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies!" Harry shouted.

No one moved and Harry rolled his eyes as he stared at the makeshift crew. Everyone looked at Lucius once more. Even Hermione looked unsure of her friend's current mental state.

"You heard the Captain! GO!" Lucius roared.

Everyone scrambled to follow orders and Hermione ran up the steps and to her new captain. She touched Harry's shoulder and he looked over at her with a sad smile. Hermione swallowed.

"Did you…it's personal, now. You screamed that he betrayed you, when you were in shock. You cared for him, didn't you?"

Harry tilted her head. "I loved him. But, it doesn't matter now. He took my friend and I'll be damned to Davy Jones' locker if I don't get him back."

**:::**

**A/N: **I am really sorry for the long wait. I'm not sure how to make it up to you. Well, actually I do. This part of the story will be over before the summer ends. Part 2 will be started soon, I think. Part 3, will be fun to write. And Part 4...maybe. I'm not so sure. So, I hope you like the chapters.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE...and HATE. Make sure it's LOVE.


	9. Part I: Chapter 8

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 8**

"Commodore!"

Sirius Black looked up from the maps that were set about the table. He glanced at Draco Malfoy with a frown on his face. James and Remus looked up from the maps as well and gave their full attention to the Malfoy. The man had an alarmed look upon his face that did not bode well for them in the least.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Sirius asked, sharper than he intended.

"There's a ship. The Interceptor. Except, it's now sporting the flag of a pirate," Draco murmured, nervously and all three men rose from their seats with wide-eyed looks and they looked off into the not so far distance to see that Draco spoke the truth.

"Pursue it. Immediately! All right, soldiers! Man your stations!" Sirius shouted as he made his way to their supplies and pulled out a rifle just as Remus got to the wheel and turned it sharply so that they were quickly making their way towards the ship that had been stolen from their fleet.

"Sirius! Sirius!"

The Commodore turned to look at his best friend and he flinched at the immensely hopeful expression on the governor's face. Sirius looked behind him, but he saw that his men were already settled and ready for battle. He had time to spare it seemed. The man walked towards his 'brother' quickly and he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"James?" Sirius said, softly and James looked over at the Interceptor before turning back to his face his best friend.

"Do you think…do you think he could be on there?" James asked, his gaze never moving from the flapping flag and Sirius sighed.

"It depends whether Ron and Hermione got him or not. They might've, but we can't be sure until we approach. That's why I'm not ordering them to fire until they send someone over," Sirius explained and they waited as the pirate ship suddenly turned to face them and Draco bulled out his spyglass, peering at the ship.

There was someone standing on the mass of the ship, looking back at him with a spyglass and the pirate jumped, grabbing hold of a rope as they swung down to the deck. The guns slowly began to come out from the sides of the ship and Sirius, Remus, and James stiffened.

There was a long beat of silence.

Then, Draco's eyes widened when he saw the guns recede slowly into the ship. He watched as someone in bright red stood upon the edge of the ship and grabbed a rope before swinging over to their ship and landed with a light thump. The person had bright green eyes and long black hair that swung free. He was wearing a long crimson jacket with golden embellishments that fell to his knees. His feet were tucked into knee-high black leather boots and a pistol tucked into the large black belt that kept his jacket closed. The androgynous person slowly looked up and Draco gasped as he saw the familiar silver pendant around his neck and those striking emerald eyes.

"Captain Evans at your service."

Draco looked back and stared at the gaping governor and the Captain Evans took another step forward and pursed his lips.

"Ha-Harriet…" the governor stammered and Captain Evans tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"Father…"

The Captain's lips curled into a wide grin and he darted forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his father. No one could deny the joy on his face, though it was clear that some were unsure of how to act. The Governor's 'daughter' had just been caught in the act of piracy and the governor was only hugging 'her' back, tightly.

"Harriet, I'm so glad you're safe," the Governor confessed and the Captain, Harry, pulled back with a grin on her face.

"I'm so glad that you're _here_. You can help, then!"

Harry pulled away from his confused father and turned around to see his crew, ready to attack at a moment's notice. He ran to the edge of the boat and leaned over with a grin. He looked straight into Hermione's eyes and shook his head before he looked over at his temporary First Mate.

"All's right, men! You can relax! Come over! We're making negotiations!"

Draco's eyes flashed when two people swung over on ropes at Harry's call and Harry turned to look at them with a grin. Draco almost gasped when he saw the two people he hadn't seen in a good nine years and he was filled with shock and horror at what they had become. They looked a little worse for wear and their clothing was permanently stained from being at sea, but besides that, it was clear to all exactly whom they were. The resemblance was uncanny, after all.

"Mother? Father?"

The woman looked at him, tears welling in her eyes and Draco took a step back as she tried to take a step forward. Draco felt a slight stab of guilt when he saw the spurned look on the woman's face, but not enough to comfort her. The man, the man Draco knew to be his father, stared at him with a wary expression upon his face.

"Draco, my little boy, you've grown so much…" Narcissa Malfoy murmured as she stared at him, pride shining in her eyes.

Draco glanced to Harry, but he was being hugged by his father at the moment. Draco glanced at Sirius, but the man looked cold as he stared at the blonde woman.

"Narcissa," the man barked and Narcissa flinched at the harsh sound before she turned a fearsome glare onto the Commodore.

"Sirius Black…the _traitor_," Narcissa hissed, threateningly and from the way her hand slipped to the pistol strapped to her side, it was clear that she was ready for a brawl with the highly-decorated seaman.

Lucius's hand fell to her shoulder and the woman relaxed.

"I'm no traitor, _pirate_," Sirius sneered and Draco watched as Harry stiffened at the derision in the title.

Harry pulled away from his father's embrace and he quickly took his place between Narcissa and Lucius and the rest of the crew. Harry crossed his arms, defensively as he looked at all of the men.

"I've no time for all this. If you'll allow us passage, we'd be eternally grateful. I'll give back the ship, have no doubts. I only need it until I fetch my own," Harry said, carefully and Draco's brow creased as he mulled over Harry's words.

The governor's eyes widened.

"You say this as if you don't intend to come back with us."

Harry gave his father a sad look. "I don't."

"You must be _joking_ if you think we'll let you go off with a bunch of pirates that stole—"

"_Commandeered_," Harry retorted.

"A ship of the king's navy," Sirius finished.

Harry crossed his arms, defiantly.

"I'm Captain of that 'bunch of pirates', Commodore. My first mate's been captured and I intend to fetch him. So, it'd do well for you to let me pass. Savvy?" Harry snarled and he ignored the looks of shock on James, Remus, and Sirius's faces.

Lucius had not yet taken his eyes off his only son, but he cleared his throat, bringing attention back onto him. "Captain…we're losing them. We must go. Captain He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named doesn't like to wait, as you well know."

Harry's eyes flashed at the moniker and he turned a burning green gaze onto his temporary first mate.

"He'll wait as long as I like. Now, I'd like to pass. Now."

James shook his head. "Out of the question."

He reached forward, grabbing Harry around the wrist and began pulling him forward and away from his beloved crew. Harry attempted to jerk away, but James' grip was iron strong.

"_Please_, Father. Let me go…Ron and Snape…they risked their lives for me! Would you…" Harry pleaded and then suddenly, he stopped struggling and looked out to the ship that seemed to be waiting for the loud command to fire and destroy his loved ones.

James frowned as his son suddenly looked in deep thought.

"Harry?" he asked.

Harry jolted at the use of his born name and he knew, then, how concerned his father was for him. Harry stared at James and then turned his gaze onto the horrified and bewildered expression of one Draco Malfoy. Harry swallowed and turned back to the elder Malfoys.

"Return to the ship. I'll be back," Harry whispered.

Lucius frowned. "Captain? Our son…"

"_GO_," Harry barked, leaving no room for doubt in his voice.

The two blonds stared at their Captain for a long moment before nodding and walking towards the edge of the boat, disregarding the uncomfortable seamen of the King. Harry didn't watch as they swung over to the other boat, his eyes still on his father. The young Captain of the _Gryffindor_ turned to look at Draco and he held out his hand, his lips pursed.

"Come, Draco," Harry murmured and he led the way to the captain's cabin, where Harry knew his father would be staying.

He was the governor. Sirius would never allow the governor to sleep with the crew. Harry pushed open the door, ushering in his father, Draco, and of course, Sirius, whom would never be able to be left out of such an important conversation. And Harry knew that wherever Sirius went, Remus would follow. The Captain was right as the sandy-haired sailor pushed the door closed and Harry finally pulled away from his father's grasp.

"I can't…I can't just not help them."

The governor groaned and he looked at his son with exhaustion and exasperation clear on his face.

"You don't owe them any—"

Harry's lips curled into a snarl. "You're wrong. I owe them my life. They saved me…from _him_."

The way his voice shook on the pronoun gave everyone pause.

Sirius frowned. " 'Him'? You mean Captain…"

"We don't speak his name. Don't say his name. Not on the seas. He'll find us…he'll find me…he'll kill me," Harry hissed, bitingly and Draco flinched at the grief and rage in the man's voice and he knew that this wasn't the sheltered person that he had known back at Port Royal.

"What does he want with you?" Remus asked, concernedly.

Harry's lips curled into a tight smile and he reached into his shirt and pulled forth a necklace that looked centuries old. Draco's eyes narrowed for a minute as he examined the heavy, old locket. His eyes widened as the emeralds twinkled in the dim light from the windows. It was clear that they formed a letter and Harry stroked the locket, lovingly.

"He wants…a lot of things from me. This necklace, I'm sure, being one of them. But, I'd sooner die, than give it back. Not after what he did to me," Harry whispered and Draco's eyes widened.

"Did he…" James started in slight horror.

"No," Draco said, sharply. "You loved him."

Harry looked up, piercingly and his eyes narrowed. He said nothing for a moment as he regarded the man.

"I didn't," Harry denied. "What happened…matters not. But, he wants me dead. It only matters that I get to Godric's Hollow and fetch my crew. And fetch my dignity, because I…I will kill him for his betrayal. I will destroy him and he knows…he knows that I'll come. But, he _doesn't _know, that I'll come with _you_."

James shook his head, looking quite put off by his son's change in attitude.

"It's only been a few days. You've changed so much."

"A lot can happen in a few days," Harry said, flatly. "Please. Help me, Draco…as a wedding gift."

The silence rang through the cabin and Sirius and Remus exchanged meaningful gifts. Draco looked at him, a strange look upon his face as James' lips curled into a meaningful smile. Harry's gaze didn't waver.

"You would come back? You would marry him?" James asked, excitedly.

"I would. But, only if they didn't die. Only if you grant Hermione and Ron immunity for their piracy. Only then, would I ever return…to you," Harry said, calmly and James barely considered the terms before he nodded in agreement and Harry stuck out his hand.

James took it and shook it happily before drawing his son in for another hug. Sirius rushed forward and grinned as he jumped on the two.

"A group hug is needed," he said as explanation when he squeezed them tightly and Harry let out a breathless laugh.

It seemed that only Draco could see the haunting pain in those green depths.

* * *

><p>The Interceptor sailed just as swiftly as she promised and Draco watched with narrowed eyes as the self-proclaimed Captain easily turned the wheel, looking almost lost in thought as guided them to Godric's Hollow. Harry had claimed that he knew where the island was by instinct and not by map, but Draco wasn't too sure. He was not well-versed in pirate lore, so he wasn't very sure.<p>

Draco wasn't sure about the two people that stood not far away from him, unsubtly watching him. His father was standing by one of the sails, his mother next to him and they were whispering to each other, looking over at him every so often. Draco turned away from them, unable to think clearly and he frowned when his eyes fell upon Hermione Granger.

She was someone of common birth. She was nobody, and yet she was one of the best shots that Draco had ever seen and she had helped commandeer one of the largest ships of the king's navy in the New World.

The young woman looked sad as she stared out onto the dark, crashing waves and Draco wondered if he should go over to her. He decided against it, in favour of turning back to watch Harry. Harry sighed and he looked up, his eyes falling on Draco's father.

"Lucius!"

Lucius looked up, sharply, his eyes narrowed and his eyes fell on the androgynous captain.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Take the wheel. I've grown tired with this. Continue east," Harry murmured and he waited for the man to take the wheel before stepping away from it and walking swiftly towards the nearest rope, which he swiftly cut with his sword.

Draco watched in wonder as Harry swung up with the skill of a seaman that had been sailing for many years. He landed on the mast, gripping it tightly as he stared out into the starless sky.

"_The king and his men,__  
><em>_Stole the Queen from her bed,__  
><em>_And bound her in her Bones,__  
><em>_The seas be ours,__  
><em>_And by the powers,__  
><em>_Where we will, we'll roam._"

A siren's call sounded over the ship and there was sudden hush as all of the crew and the few shipmen that had come over with Draco looked up. The Governor stared up as they heard the beautiful voice flow over the boat, putting it underneath a spell. Draco's eyes widened as he heard Harry's beautiful voice.

"_Yo, ho all hands__  
><em>_Hoist the colours high__  
><em>_Heave ho, thieves and beggars__  
><em>_Never shall we die_," Harry sang, and he seemed to be lamenting something as he sang, the utter grief in his voice shaking Draco to the core.

"Lily used to sing that song."

Draco looked to the Governor that stood by his side, looking shaken as well. It almost confused him and he shook his head. Draco looked around and saw his own mother and father staring up at him, darkly and they shook their heads, looking away. Granger looked just as miserable as everyone else._  
><em>"_Yo ho, haul together,__  
><em>_Hoist the colours high,__  
><em>_Heave Ho, thieves and Beggars,__  
><em>_Never Shall We Die!_" Harry declared and he stood up on the mast, walking carefully along it and he began to crawl up the mast towards the crow's nest.

"_Some men have died,__  
><em>_And some are alive,__  
><em>_And others sail on the sea,__  
><em>_With the keys to the cage...__  
><em>_And the Devil to pay,__  
><em>_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_"

Draco turned to Granger and he walked towards her, his eyes staring at her darkly.

Granger looked him in the eye for a moment before she looked down again.

"What happened to him on the Slytherin?" Draco barked and Granger shook her head, her eyes still trained upwards on her friend and captain.

"I don't know. He won't tell me much about his time there. But, he was very angry when I got him back," Granger said, softly, and she sounded so very worried for her friend that it made Draco turn away from her, tired of looking at her depressed expression._  
><em>"_The Bell has been raised,__  
><em>_From it's watery grave...__  
><em>_Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?__  
><em>_We are a call to all,__  
><em>_Pay heed the squall,__  
><em>_And turn your sail toward home!_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo ho haul, together,<em>

_Hoist the colours high__  
><em>_Heave Ho, thieves and Beggars,__  
><em>_Never shall we die!_"

He stiffened at the voice that sounded from across the seas, and he knew all of his crew recognized the siren song. It was a voice that was so very hard to forget, especially when there was such beauty. He looked over at Bellatrix and he saw her trapped between scowling and being mesmerized by the sound.

The Captain of the Slytherin slowly steered his ship towards the east. His eyes narrowed as he saw in the distance, a great mass that he couldn't quite make out in the darkness of night. But, he didn't have to see it to know it for what it was. He didn't smirk or anything of the sort. He only stared, darkly at what had become the bane of his life and sneered.

"Captain, are you well?"

Tom turned to look at Bellatrix whom looked at him, simpering. Her husband hadn't been injured for long, and she was already looking at him as if he would let her sidle into his bed.

She was an idiot if she thought _that _would happen.

He had only craved on person in his bed…that stupidly beautiful siren.

The stupidly beautiful boy with pouty red lips and a willowy form.

The stupidly beautiful childe of the sea with the pale moonlit skin and sweet siren voice.

The stupidly beautiful _Evans_ that had betrayed him.

Tom was not one to forgive or forget, and then, he did smile. He smiled a very dark smile that promised retribution and rage.

* * *

><p>James watched his son stare out at the rising sun, his eyes piercing the bright sun. He glanced at Draco, but the boy seemed to be mesmerized with the beautiful sight that James' son made. Even dressed as a boy, Harry looked absolutely beautiful. But, Harry took after his mother of course, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he was so attractive to the eye.<p>

"Do you know when we'll arrive, Harrie—Harry?" James asked, stumbling over the name and Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye, his eyes dark as his pale hands cradled the locket around his neck.

"Soon. Very soon. Within the morning and then, we'll strike at noon," Harry said, coolly and James nodded in understanding.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry looked up sharply and he stared at James for a long moment. There was a longing deep in his eyes, a longing that James was quite familiar with.

When Lily had that look in her eyes, she would disappear, sometimes for months on end, but she had always returned, smelling like fresh saltwater and seaweed. She had always smelled of her first home, the sea, and James wondered if it was something else that Harry had inherited from her. He longed for the sea and James was taking it away from him, to keep him safe.

"I'm fine, Father," Harry murmured just as he pressed his lips to the locket, whispering something against it and it slowly opened, a beautiful melody emerging from it that was utterly heartbreaking.

Harry closed his eyes and seemed to revel in the sound and James wondered, not for the first time, about what had happened on the Slytherin. He wondered what had changed his son so much that he was so quiet and withdrawn.

But, James didn't ask.

He simply listened with his son until the melody came to an end and Harry closed the locket. The boy jumped up, suddenly and stalked towards the edge of the desk, pulling out a spyglass from inside his long crimson coat. He pulled it open and peered through it before pulling back and turned to look at the Granger servant, Hermione.

"Godric's Hollow," he prompted. "It's red, yes? The sand is red?"

Hermione frowned and nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Because I see it there and I know…he's there. He's there and God help me, I shall end him. I shall end him if Ron is hurt. I shall end him for betraying me," Harry snarled and James watched, wide-eyed as he pushed past Draco and darted to a barrel that was strapped to the mass with thick knots of rope.

Harry was quick to break it open and he pulled out a double-barrel pistol, sliding it into belt even as Hermione rushed over and began removing guns of her own, strapping it to her person. Harry jerked back and began to put his hair into a sloppy braid that hung over his shoulder. Then, he pulled out a gleaming flintlock musket that looked dangerous in his hands.

"Take this, poppet. You'll need it," Harry murmured, shoving it into Hermione's hands and with the hard gleam in her eyes, James was instantly reminded of how good a shot the girl was.

"All right. But, only a pistol for you? Won't you need anything more?" Hermione asked and Harry's lips curled into a dangerous smile as he pulled out another pistol and a cutlass.

He had never looked more beautiful with his lips turned up into that dark smirk.

"Hermione, I know that bastard's weakness. I _did _spend some time with him. All I need is a cutlass, a pistol, and my voice, and he'll fall to his knees."

* * *

><p>Tom looked at the young woman that stood on the dark red shores of Godric's Hollow with a hint of unease.<p>

Her long blond hair hung down her back, parts in knots and unfinished braids. Dirt was encrusted in parts of it and it looked as if it had been bleached by the sun. She wore long water-stained skirts that looked as if they had been patched and sewn together over and over again. Tom cleared his throat, but she did not turn to face him.

"What do we do with the traitor and the boy?" Tom asked, sharply.

In that sweet soprano, she answered, "We continue what we've been doing. We break their spirits. And we wait. We wait for the boy of salt and sea."

She turned suddenly and her angelic face turned to face him. She looked not a day over fourteen years old and there was something terrifying about that. Her eyes were empty and detached. The way she discussed the torture of two men could be comparable to how someone spoke of the weather. Tom knew that if there were someone more evil than him, it would be the little girl in front of him.

"And when he comes?" Tom prompted and Ariana's lips curled into a wide smile.

"Then, I'll be free. Blood shall stain the red rocks and _you _shall be immortal," Ariana said, breezily and she turned away from him, walking towards the small little shack that sat atop the red rocks and there was the distant sound of screams.

"Will they survive?" Tom asked, curiously and Ariana looked behind her shoulder, her lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Do you care?"

Tom smirked. "Not particularly."

Ariana nodded and she answered, "Then worry not, childe. Now, come and sit with me and my brother. I wish to have something before the show begins."

:::

**A/N: **I'm so sorry. I didn't really have the drive to write this before, but all of a sudden, I rediscovered my love for all things pirate. So, here's this chapter and I should be wrapping up Part 1 of this story really soon. Part 2 is going to be SO much fun to write and I'm getting really excited because originally I was only supposed to have 3 parts. But, I've been contemplating four parts, mostly because of a scene in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides that just made me scream when I imagined Harry and Tom in Angelica and Jack Sparrow's places. Well, I hope you liked this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Part I: Chapter 9

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 9**

Rabastan shivered as he watched the alien girl move around the small shack, her eyes trained on her hands as she poured rum into three dirty glasses. Rabastan glanced at Barty and they both exchanged looks of distaste. They glanced back at their Captain who was glaring across the table at a man that had long been his enemy.

The man had long auburn hair tied back and twinkling blue eyes that were the exact opposite of Ariana's lifeless eyes.

"Albus," Riddle greeted, curtly and Albus only smiled back, a wide grin coupled with twinkling eyes, and yet, the smile didn't entirely reach the man's eyes.

"Tom…it's been so long," Albus greeted and Tom sneered at the man, unable to contain his utter distaste for the man and he shook his head.

"Not long enough," he bit out and Albus had the nerve to beam at him, as if Tom had not just insulted him.

"Now, now, boys. Let's not fight," came the detached voice of the sea witch.

Tom looked at the angelic creature, her face marred by a single scar that ran from her temple down her jaw line, causing one corner of her lip to dip down. She placed a wooden cup of rum before him which Tom took up and downed. It sent a pleasant fire down his throat, muting the emotions that were running rampant as he imagined who was coming.

"We're not fighting, Ariana," Albus said with a sad smile on his face and the beautiful girl turned to look at his sister who only stared back at him with a cold look in her eyes and a detached smile.

She placed a cup in front of him and touched his face.

"Don't look so sad, my brother. You always look so sad," Ariana whispered before she sat down at the table and began drinking the rum and she hissed, her face screwing up in pain as she swallowed down the liquid.

"I'm not sad, Ariana," Albus said with what should have been a reassuring smile but was truly a grimace and Tom looked away, nursing the rum that Ariana had seen fit to give to him.

"Yes you are. You're always sad, because of…he's coming, Tom. I can practically _taste _the sea," Ariana hissed, turning away from Albus and smiling at the Captain of the Slytherin with what could only be described as a feral grin.

The Captain lifted his glass in a half-hearted toast to her words before turning back to brood at the table, his fist clenching and unfurling.

Albus sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>"What exactly are we dealing with here, Harry?" James asked, curiously and Harry crossed his arms as he looked at his father, wondering how much he knew about the circumstances surrounding his mother's death.<p>

"We're dealing with Captain He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Harry said, softly. "He kidnapped me because he wants to trade me to Ariana for something."

Harry watched as James, Sirius, and Remus paled dramatically. Draco only looked mildly confused and he leaned against the mast, his sleeves rolled up to reveal chiselled arms. Harry admired the muscular arms for just a moment before turning back to James.

"Who is Ariana?" Draco asked, confused.

"Ariana is a sea-witch, better known as Calypso."

The five participants in the conversation turned to the newcomer and Draco looked even paler than he had a minute ago. But, Lucius Malfoy didn't seem to be looking at Draco, but at his temporary captain. Harry nodded to Lucius and the other man nodded back.

"Your mother…Ariana _killed _her," James rasped and Harry nodded, slowly.

Remus swallowed hard. "Isn't that a myth? Is she really Calypso?"

Harry crossed his arms and looked to Lucius, who was probably the only one on the ship that might have ever met the sea witch.

Lucius nodded. "She is. She is bound to the land of Godric's Hollow by the blood of Gryffindor. Ariana is trapped in her human form and no one knows why. I suspect Captain He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows, but he would never tell anyone."

Harry nodded in agreement and he stalked away from the group towards the wheel where Hermione unsurely steered the boat. He could hear the others following him, but he ignored them as he hip checked Hermione out of the way. The girl smiled at him as he comfortably spun the giant wheel by a spoke and set them on the proper course towards Godric's Hollow.

"Where'd you get that hat from?"

Harry turned to the person that had asked the question and he ran a finger along the leather brim of the hat. Lucius stared at him, questioningly and he knew that the others were waiting for his answer as well.

"The Captain of the Slytherin. It was a gift," Harry said, harshly and he turned back to the sea, taking a deep breath as he felt the saltwater in his very blood.

"Har—" Sirius tried, but Harry served him a cutting glare before he turned to look at the rest of the crew.

"Be there any rum?" Harry called and Hermione rolled her eyes even as she shoved a bottle into his hand and the boy held it towards her. "Open it up, poppet."

Hermione did as she was told and Harry took a long swig from the bottle even as he heard gasps from the others.

Sardonically, he rasped, "Yo, ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

* * *

><p>"Do you see him?"<p>

Draco looked over at Granger and Harry who sat towards the very front of the lifeboat, very wrapped up in themselves as they made their way to the red rocks of Godric's Hollow. Harry looked towards the red shore and Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw a tall dark figure standing atop the jagged cliffs of the island. Draco shivered under the gaze despite the fact that he was not yet face to face with the man that had sent Harry into such a depression.

"I do. And he sees me," Harry answered, softly and Draco scooted forward as he rowed the boat, feeling apprehensive of the current plan.

But, Draco didn't know anything about the current plan. Only Captain Harry 'Evans' knew about it and that only made Draco even more worried.

"Are you ready for this?" Granger asked and Harry stood up even though they weren't quite close enough to the shore yet and he nodded.

"I am."

With those words, he leaped from over the side of the boat and Draco yelped. But, Granger didn't seem worried. She only looked sad as her friend swam towards the shore and she and Draco continued to row so that they could watch the exchange unseen. Draco glanced at Granger, uncertainly, and not for the first time.

"What happened between him and that man?" Draco asked and Granger looked at him, something akin to pity in her eyes and he hated that self-righteous pity in her eyes as she stared at him, as if she knew what he attempted to ignore.

"Many things…and nothing," Granger said, cryptically. She paused. "I don't approve of what Harry's doing here. He's not going about this right, but he's my friend and my Captain. I won't divulge my Captain's secrets."

Draco looked away. Granger's words were more telling than she even knew. He cringed when the boat hit a big red rock, but he knew that would keep their escape route hidden until they had need of it. The two crept out of the boat and hid behind one of the tall rocks, eager to watch the confrontation. Draco needed to understand what had happened on the Slytherin, and he knew Harry held no love for him, if even amiable feelings. He wouldn't tell him, so Draco would have to observe what he could.

Draco watched as Harry walked forward, looking quite soaked and determined. His eyes never wavered from the tall man that stood on the red rocks of the coast. It was clear that the man had been waiting for him. Draco felt the urge to dart forward, to protect him, yet the strange, tall man still hadn't made a move.

"Tom…" Harry whispered, brokenly.

"The little siren has returned to me," the man, Riddle said, bitingly and he lifted his eyes to reveal the crimson eyes of the Captain of the _Slytherin_.

"I'm here," Harry murmured. "I won't leave. I promise."

The man snorted.

"You've promised many things, siren, and you've broken every one of them. Are you here to kill me?," Riddle sighed, looking quite tired as he stared at Harry with those dark, warning crimson eyes that sent terror up and down Draco's spine.

"No."

Riddle sighed.

"Liar," he whispered. "But, it matters not. You know who resides on this island. You've only walked to your doom."

Yet, Harry didn't look even a little afraid.

"I know. But, you won't call her out here."

"And why do you think I won't?"

Harry walked forward, slowly, a coy, sultry look coming onto his face as he stood almost chest to chest with the captain. He pressed a hand to the man's face and stood on his toes so that he was almost eye level with the man.

"Because…you love me, Tom Riddle," Harry murmured with a smirk.

The slow smirk that spread across Riddle's face was strange and Draco shivered at the crawling feeling that he was being watched. Draco looked behind his shoulder and Granger stared back at him, that stupid pity still there on her stupid face. Draco looked away, sharply.

"And how would you come to that assumption, Captain Evans?"

Harry leaned forward, his lips right next to the man's ear.

He whispered, "Because you haven't killed me yet."

Riddle's arms wrapped around Harry's waist. He was holding Harry tightly to him in something akin to an embrace. Harry wrapped his own arms around the man's neck, holding onto the man just as tightly and there was something at war in his beautiful green eyes that made Draco worry for him.

"I haven't," Riddle murmured and Harry's eyes held unshed tears as he held the man to him, shaking with unspoken and unheard sobs.

"I loved you, Tom Riddle," Harry rasped and Riddle nodded, slowly as he grasped at the younger man.

"It ends here, Harry Evans," Riddle murmured and Harry pulled away, gasping as he attempted to pull himself together and he stared at the man that he had admitted to loving.

"I know. One of us won't leave here alive, I expect. You value your immortality more than you love me," Harry said, coldly and Riddle didn't deny the statement as he stared down at Harry, and he slowly moved a single hand up to Harry's long braid, running his fingers through the loose hairs.

"It's a shame," Riddle whispered and Harry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, still holding on tightly to the man.

"What's a shame?"

"That you'll die a virgin," Riddle said, calmly and Harry laughed, bitterly as he untangled himself from Riddle, smoothing down his clothes as he looked up at the man.

"That's…funny. I won't be dying a virgin, Tom. I won't be dying at all, I'm afraid," Harry whispered and he quickly pulled out a pistol just as Riddle did the same, both pulling back the safety within seconds of each other.

"One shot, love. You've got one shot," Riddle taunted, his lips curled into a dark smile. "Make it count."

Harry smiled. "I will. Well, I mean, I already have. You're a fool, Tom Riddle."

And with those words, they were suddenly surrounded by the pirate crew of the Interceptor and the king's men of the Dauntless. Draco watched, quietly, and yet, the Captain of the Slytherin looked unconcerned by the fact that he was surrounded by two dozen sailors, muskets, guns, and swords alike, pointing at him. Riddle only straightened, his lips curled into a smirk.

"And you're still beautiful, Harry Evans. Your mind, your voice, your ambition. It's almost all worth giving it up," Riddle said, softly and Harry looked at him for a long moment, a hint of vulnerability in his eyes as he stared at the man.

"Is it? Is it worth it?"

Riddle's smile darkened. "I said, almost, love."

And with those words there was the sound of a gun going off and Draco jumped from his hiding spot as the crew of the Slytherin slunk out from the shadows. Harry's eyes fell on a particular crew member with dark hair and a sorrowful expression that seemed to be full of apologies. Harry turned away from him, his brow furrowed.

"It's always going to be almost with you, Tom," Harry sighed and then, he unsheathed his sword and launched himself at Riddle, with the full intent to kill.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran as fast as she could, running away from the sounds of battle. She was heavily armed, a flintlock pistol in both hands and she prayed that there weren't any stray enemy pirates around. She wasn't sure where she was going, having only found a very rudimentary map of Godric's Hollow. Lily Evans had not been particularly skilful in cartography. Hermione only prayed that they were where she thought they were.<p>

She ran even faster, jumping down a particularly steep hill of red sand, sliding down on it on her side. She jumped up, looking around at the pit that was now in and she knew she was in the very middle of the island.

Hermione sighed, wishing that she was by Harry's side, fighting with him. But, she knew she couldn't. They had been very clear when they had discussed the rescue attempt. The others hadn't known, having thought that they would procure the prisoners after the battle. But, Harry had been so paranoid that Ron would be convicted as a pirate even though the governor had promised protection.

The doubt and paranoia had only proved how much Harry changed in what was little more than a week.

"Look at what we've got here."

Hermione barely blinked, flicking off the safety of her pistols and pointing them at the speaker. He was large and burly and looking rather stupid, if she were being honest with herself. She kept her eyes trained on him, her eyes narrowed.

"Move and you'll get shot."

The burly man fell to his knees immediately, his eyes closed tightly and he was shivering as he threw his weapons to the ground at her feet. Hermione rolled her eyes at his cowardice and then proceeded to carefully edge around him, never taking her eyes off his prostrated form. When she rounded the next corner, she finally turned around fully and continued to run.

Hermione vaulted over a small rock and she stopped as she recognized the entrance to the small cave that had been crudely marked on the piece of parchment that she carried with her. She could hear the soft groans, and she knew that the burly man that she had frightened into submission had been the only guard. She ran inside the cave and gasped at the sight before her.

Snape sat against the wall, his shirt in tatters and the sleeves of it bound tightly around his middle. The white was stained red with old blood, and a wound on his forehead seemed to have scabbed over, leaving only dried blood on his face. Ron was slightly better off, with bruises mottling his freckled arms, but no vicious stab wounds like Snape. His nose was a tad crooked, probably broken, and blood had dripped from his nostrils and had dried over his cracked lips.

He gasped when he saw her as well and he gave a weak smile.

"Her…mi…one," he rasped and Hermione could only give a sad smile as she rushed to his side and pulled the small amount of clean water that she had brought with her and she dripped some into his mouth, watching as he greedily swallowed the small amount.

"Ron…Ron, we have to go. Harry's in danger. He's fighting Riddle," Hermione whispered and she heard a hoarse, horrible laugh from Snape. She turned to look at him with a desperate look upon her face.

"Get him up, lass. I've one shot and I intend to use it."

* * *

><p>James looked around at chaos that was the beach of a land that he had once thought inexistent. There were fights everywhere, the sound of screaming, exploding gunpowder, and the clashing of swords dominant. He looked frantically for his son as he ducked underneath the slash of a sword and he thrust forward, catching the pirate in the side, causing the man to crumple.<p>

He whirled around and through the crowd caught sight of his beautiful son. Harry looked at an angel, but not of the kind seen in painting. He looked violent, as if he were bringing down the wrath of heaven as he fought Riddle with the skill of someone whom had wielded a sword for a very long time. He was even better than Sirius and that was definitely saying something.

James began to run to his aid but stopped suddenly.

And then, he saw her. She was something beautiful, almost saintly and angelic in appearance if not for that vicious scar that went down the left side of her face. There was something in her face that reminded him of a Botticelli painting that he had seen once as a child. She swayed as she moved, like the waves, and that was all James needed to see to know who the girl was.

It was Ariana.

And she was making her way towards the fray of the battle, where James could see his son, engaged in a fierce swordfight with the Captain of the Slytherin.

But, Ariana was walking towards Harry, her lips curled into a cold smile and James ran faster, ducking and weaving throughout the battles, intent on reaching Harry before she did. He darted in front of her, bumping Harry aside, just as she raised a knife that appeared to be made and out of bone. Harry stumbled and James glared down at the small girl that looked only vaguely surprised.

"What is this? What is this, Tom Marvolo?" Ariana snarled, looking rather put out by James' sudden appearance and James turned to look into the crimson eyes of the Captain of the Slytherin, who didn't look nearly as confused as Ariana did.

"A father has come to protect his son, just as a mother did, so long ago," Riddle answered coolly and James turned to look at Harry who looked shocked by James' sudden appearance.

"Get up, Harry," James urged and Harry jumped up, getting a better grip on his cutlass as he turned to face Riddle again, a dark look in his eyes.

"Don't speak on my mother, Tom," Harry hissed, angrily and Riddle stared at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Boy, I've known your mother _long _before you were even thought in her mind. Lily Evans was my comrade, my brother in arms at time, and a fellow Pirate Lord. I'll speak of her all I want," Riddle retorted, sounding rather bored with the proceedings and he looked at Ariana who was observing the interaction.

"Love. I've seen love in eat thrust and parry of the sword. Love is there. Would you trade that for immortality?" Ariana whispered and Riddle sneered at her even as his eyes flickered with unknown emotion.

"I am not weak, Ariana. I will do what is necessary. Now, kill him!" Riddle snapped.

Ariana frowned.

"I don't have to kill him, Tom Marvolo. I shall grant that to you, though at a price," Ariana murmured, softly and Riddle's eyes flashed and he turned to her, looking paler than even before.

"I am not weak like you, Ariana! I will not succumb to my heart as you did, _witch_! KILL HIM!" Riddle roared and Ariana's nostrils flared and she turned pale as snow, her rust-coloured scar standing out starkly against her skin.

"As you wish, childe," Ariana hissed and she raised her knife above her head before bringing it down hard.

The bone knife slashed through Harry's arm and the boy gasped, his face paling rapidly as he staggered and the drops of red fell upon the red rocks of Godric's Hollow. James stared in horror as Ariana's face twisted into an empty mask of pure ecstasy. Bile rose in his throat as he saw the pleasured expression on the young face, and she licked the blood from the bone as Harry stumbled into Riddle who easily caught him, looking just as surprised.

"Oh, you have done me a great service, Tom Marvolo. I can feel the sea. Oh, I feel it," Ariana rasped and she took another step towards Harry, her lips curled into that large vacant smile.

Tom's lips only curled into a sneer.

"You didn't kill him," Tom hissed and Ariana looked at him, her light eyes glittering, her lips curled into a twisted smile.

"I have, dear friend. I have killed his heart, and that's all that mattered," Ariana whispered and she pressed her hand to Tom's cheek before taking a step back and her smile only widened as Tom stared at her, looking more than a little confused.

Harry opened his mouth to ask the question that he was dying to know the answer to.

And then the sound of a shot rang through the sudden silence and Harry stared up into Tom's face as it twisted into an expression of surprise and then a pained grimace. Tom's hand fell to his stomach and he brought the hand away, looking at the warm liquid that trickled down and onto the ground. Harry's eyes widened and he gave a chocked gasp as Tom brought his hand down to the wound again and looked towards the shooter. The Captain of the Slytherin smirked at Snape who only stared back, with his lips curled into a sneer, his sallow face covered in dried blood.

"One shot, Captain. One shot and I made sure it counted."

Tom only blinked.

"Ah…I see."

:::

**A/N: **Don't hate me.

P.S. THIS WILL ALWAYS BE A HP/TMR. SS/HP is one-sided only Snape's part. I promise you this.


	11. Part I: Chapter 10

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 1: Cutlass & Pistol**

**Chapter 10**

"No," Harry choked out as Tom fell to his knees and the battle ceased as everyone stared at the Captain of the Slytherin who continued to bleed out, sluggishly.

Harry glanced back at Snape and his two companions. Hermione and Ron stood by Snape's side, their faces hardened as they looked on at the man that had kidnapped Harry. Harry turned away, unable to look at them. He fell to his knees too and he brought shaking hands to cup Tom's face as the man's head fell forward and he let out a groan.

"God, Tom…no. _No_," Harry cried out and he bent his head forward so that it touched the long, pale column of Tom's neck and the man fell into him, unable to move much even as he attempted to stop the blood flow.

"Harry…"

Harry turned to look at his father, but Harry couldn't bear to look at the sorrowful expression. He looked back at Tom who was shaking and Harry laid the man's head in his lap as he stared down at him. Tom wasn't saying anything, his eyes still on Harry's face and his lips curled into a smirk as he stared up at the tears that streaked down Harry's face.

"You're still beautiful, even when you cry," Tom murmured and he raised his bloody hand to Harry's cheek, smearing crimson down the boy's pale face. "I lied to you, siren."

The Captain of the Gryffindor swallowed hard as he stared down at the man who was growing paler and paler by the moment despite his tanned skin. His crimson eyes had dulled down to a rusty colour as he slowly died.

"I know you did, you wicked captain," Harry snapped and Tom snorted as he looked at the boy who still, until the very end, showed such defiance even when Tom faced inevitable death.

"I lied. You were worth it, Harry Evans. _You _were worth it," he said, quietly and then he coughed, blood bubbling out from between his thin lips and Harry crushed his lips to the man's, tasting the coppery blood on his tongue even after he pulled back and Tom smirked up at him.

"Give him to me."

Harry looked up, sharply, at the man that was holding Ariana back from him. He was a tall, thin man with long auburn hair that looked more kept than Ariana's long tangled mess of hair. His bright blue eyes showed his sorrow and Harry wondered who he was to feel grief for Tom's passing. Tom tilted his head back and he groaned when he saw the man.

"I'd rather this beauty be the last thing I see, Albus, if you don't mind," Tom snarled and Harry gave a dark smile.

Even when half-dead, Tom was still fierce.

"Give him to me," Albus murmured again, and this time it sounded like a command.

Harry swallowed hard and he hugged Tom tighter to his body before releasing him.

"I loved you, Tom Riddle," Harry rasped and Tom stared up at him, silently, and even as he didn't say the words, Harry knew them to be true.

"You were definitely worth it."

With those words, Albus stooped down and with one hand, scooped Tom up, holding the man's body to him and he began to walk, his hand still a tight vice around Ariana's wrist. Ariana watched Harry from the corner of her eye and she stopped walking, suddenly. Her lips curled into a detached smile and she sighed as Harry glared back at her.

"Save him," Harry said, harshly and Ariana gave a soft smile and she shook her head.

"I can't, Harry Evans," Ariana whispered, as she looked at him with a look of pity in her usually empty eyes and it was strange seeing that type of emotion in her eyes.

Harry was sure that she wasn't used to feeling it.

"Why not? You promised him…you know what you promised him! He did it! I'm here! You have my blood! You can leave this island, and you _still_…why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" Harry roared, rage filling him and Ariana shook her head, looking at him as if he were simply a child throwing a tantrum.

"You were born, sweet Harry, and you had _everything _that I couldn't. You had freedom, you had a life, and you had _him_. And I told him, that in return for what he asked, I would have your blood and I would kill you. And sweet Harry Evans, the thing is, I _have _killed you. You're dead, sweet Harry. You're dead where it counts, and that's all that mattered," Ariana whispered harshly and Harry was shaken by the blank way that she spoke those words, with simple, cold unfeeling.

"What?" Harry rasped, his anger drained from.

Ariana smiled. "It's your fault. You shouldn't have made him your heart. You shouldn't have traded away your calling. It's _your _fault. I didn't kill him, Harry. _You _did and _you _will live with that for all time."

Harry stared up at her, his face pale and drawn and he shook his head even as the agony in his eyes grew. He began to shake and he slowly looked down at his hands, covered in Tom Riddle's blood and he let out a rasped sob.

"No…"

Ariana grinned.

"Yes. And one day, Harry Evans…you shall return to me. You shall return to me, in search of your murdered heart, and I might aide you. I might help you find it and I look forward to that day. For that day, will be the day that I find my own murdered heart," she breathed and then she turned brushing back an ebony lock from Tom's sweaty face as the man coughed, globs of blood falling from his lips as they made their way to the shack.

"Don't touch me, witch," Tom rasped and Ariana only smiled.

"Hush, childe. Hush."

Tom's head fell forward, and there was an unnatural silence as Albus took him away, Harry only able to watch.

It was only later that he thanked Albus in his mind for taking Tom away. He wasn't sure what he would've done if he had seen the life leave Tom's eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry looked on at the crew of the Gryffindor and the makeshift crew that Ron, Hermione, and Snape had thrown together. He ignored the king's men, his father, and his godfathers in favour of dealing with the problem at hand. The Slytherins had escaped the moment that their captain's body had been dragged away to their shack. Harry swallowed the grief down as he thought once more of Tom's bloody looks and he only looked at the crew.<p>

"I won't be sailing with you anymore, but it has been a pleasure, gentlemen," Harry murmured and a large dark man stepped forward, frowning at Harry.

"But, you're the Pirate Lord of the South. You _must _sail the Gryffindor," Kingsley Shacklebolt declared in his slow, deep voice and Harry gave a sad smile as he looked at the man and the rest of the crews that looked shocked at Harry's declaration.

"I cannot. I made a deal to save Ron and…Snape, and that was to return to my home in Port Royal. In my stead, I wish for Ron to be Captain of the Gryffindor," Harry said, quietly and Ron looked utterly shocked and his ears turned red as the entire crew looked at him in shock.

"But, Harry…I can't," Ron stammered and Harry frowned.

"And why not?" Harry demanded.

Ron's shocked expression turned into a wide smile.

"Because I'm not leaving you and Hermione. I'll return to Port Royal as well. Snape should be Captain," Ron said, pointedly, looking at the dark man who was staring at Harry with an odd look in his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and prepared to deny it when the man in question cleared his throat.

"I think not. I have my own ship, and I must find a crew of my own," Snape said and Harry looked at him in shock, his brow furrowed as he regarded the man, with pursed lips.

"_You _have a ship?" he asked, knowing that his tone was rude and arrogant, but no longer caring, especially when he was not yet a lady again, but still a pirate, and a captain at that.

"I am the Pirate Lord of the Northeast, whelp. I captain the Prince. I only captained the Gryffindor at your mother's request," Snape snarled and Harry flushed at the animosity in his voice and he found his hand wandering towards his cutlass, hatred coursing through his body as he stared into the man's black, empty eyes.

"Very well. I won't have you captain my ship anyway," Harry hissed and Snape's lips twisted into a cold smirk.

"Why? Was it because I killed _him_? Were you his whore?" Snape snarled.

Harry distantly heard the many shouts in defense, but he said nothing. He only stared at Snape, the hatred inside him threatening to devour him whole.

"I was not his whore," Harry hissed. "I was nothing. I was his captive. Nothing more and nothing less."

Snape smirked. "That's not what I s—"

"You saw nothing!" Harry roared and he jabbed a finger towards the large crew. "Take part of the crew and be gone from my sight! Find your way to your own damn ship and don't let me see you again, for I will not save you a third time! Savvy?"

Snape stared at him, looked at him before looking over the crew, his eyes narrowed as he examined them all.

"Will we be followed?" he finally asked, though addressed the question towards the Commodore this time and Sirius sneered at the man in distaste.

"No. But, if we catch wind of you another time…" Sirius trailed off warningly, but Snape had already turned from him, looking at the crew again and he stood there for a moment, quietly deliberating.

"Kingsley. Longbottom. _Nymphadora_. Vance. Finnigan. Vane. Lucius. Narcissa. We're off to Tortuga to find more ship members. Let's go," Snape commanded and he stalked away, the eight following after him with little complaint or any goodbyes.

Snape stopped, looking over his shoulder at Harry, but Harry only glared back. The man and his crew of eight seemed to disappear behind the tall red rocks and Harry turned away. Lucius and Narcissa paused, giving Draco helpless looks, but he refused to even look at him. Harry sighed and looked at the remaining crew members. Just by looking at them, he knew at least half of them were Ron's relatives. He looked at the man with an oversized blue glass eye and a peg leg. He was grizzled and looked like he had chunks of flesh missing from his face.

"You. Who are you?" Harry prompted and the man grunted.

"Moody, Captain."

"You'll be the Captain," Harry decided and Moody looked shocked for a moment before nodding his head at him.

"What will we do about Calypso?" Moody asked, brusquely and Harry's eyes narrowed as she stared at the little shack, where Tom's body lied, probably cooling already from the brisk wind that swept up from the sea.

He shivered at the morbid thoughts.

"That is no longer my concern," Harry said, softly and he looked back at James whom only nodded in approval of his words and Harry looked away, his heart hurting as he thought back on the promise that he had made.

"Yes, it is! You're the Pirate Lord of the South!" one of Ron's brothers protested.

Harry thought that that one was Bill, seeing as he was the one with an earring and a ponytail. In his mother's diaries, she had written about him and Hermione had seen fit to educate him about all of them.

"I am. But, I made a promise and I don't break promises."

"You're a pirate! Pirates _never _keep promises!" another one protested, and seeing as he was wearing a plum scarf around his neck, Harry thought that he must be Fred.

"I'm not a pirate. I'm the son of a governor. I'm sorry," Harry whispered and he turned, leaving the crew that looked at him with pleading eyes that begged for him to stay and be their captain, and yet he could not.

He walked towards Draco who was staring at him with a small smile. Harry closed his eyes to the smile and he stopped where he was standing.

"Harry."

Harry jerked at the soft call and he turned to look at the man who had called out to him. There were the sounds of guns being drawn, but Rabastan didn't pull out his own gun. He only had eyes for Harry and Harry couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his face as he saw his friend. He moved closer to Rabastan and threw his arms around the man. Rabastan tensed before giving Harry a quick hug. Harry frowned when he felt something soft being pressed into his back and he pulled back, looking down at the object in Rabastan's hand. He cringed.

"What's that?" Harry asked, softly, though he knew it for what it was.

"It's yours, Harry. Keep the hat too. And the locket. Bellatrix shouldn't be allowed to have it," Rabastan said, softly and Harry nodded.

He swallowed hard as he accepted the dress from Rabastan and he clutched it tight to his chest. The large egg-sized locket pressed against his bare skin, a cool relief from the beating sun and he sighed.

"Did you…did you see the body?" Harry asked, softly.

Rabastan stiffened. "Yes."

"And he's…dead," Harry said, flatly and Rabastan sighed, looking older and more tired than Harry had seen him before. The green-eyed man noted that it wasn't a good look for him.

Quietly, Rabastan whispered, "Yes."

Rabastan gave him a look that was too close to pitying for comfort and Harry looked away, glaring down at his boots. The same boots that belonged to Bellatrix, if he remembered correctly.

"Does Bellatrix want her boots back?" Harry asked.

Rabastan smirked. "Definitely not. Not after you touched them." He hesitated. "You…he…"

Harry sighed.

"Shh…it's complicated, Rabastan. Go back to your ship before _they _decide to shoot you," Harry said with a slight smirk as he looked back at the on edge pirates and navy officers and Rabastan finally seemed to realize what company he was in.

"Ah…yes. Barty says goodbye. I…well…it was a pleasure to serve under you, Harry Evans. It was a pleasure to know you. It was a pleasure to sail with you," Rabastan said and Harry frowned in confusion as he regarded the man before him with the tilt of his head.

"You didn't…"

"Harry, you sailed the Slytherin half of the time. You were just as much his first mate as Bellatrix, if not more. Thank you, Harry…for being my friend," Rabastan murmured before he turned away and walked across the red sand before he disappeared around a corner.

There was a long silence for a moment before Harry finally turned away from the direction that Rabastan had wandered into.

He looked at his father whom was staring back at him with a lost expression on his face.

Quietly, Captain Harry Evans said, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" James asked and Hermione didn't remove her gaze from the dark night sky, the moon hanging high in the sky with bright stars surrounding it.<p>

She was still donning the clothing of a pirate, though James knew that Harry had changed the moment that he had settled in their shared cabin. James had thought to bring a change of clothing for Harry, but Harry had ignored it, opting for the simply emerald green frock that he had apparently donned on the Slytherin. The pirate's hat had been missing from the cabin as well.

"He's up there," Hermione said, softly and James stared up at where she was gesturing towards.

He glanced back to where Draco sailed the boat, giving Remus and Sirius a break. Draco's hair was silver in the pale moonlight and he seemed to be looking up at Harry's perch as well.

The boy was sitting on the mast, his legs hanging over. His skirts were falling around him and he was staring up at the moon. He didn't seem to have any trouble with hanging out to the boat, even with the steady wind that was blowing.

"How's Ronald?" James asked and Hermione stiffened as she thought about the man.

"He's…okay. Snape got the brunt of the torture he says, but he has his fair share of bruises," Hermione explained and James nodded, though his eyes remained on his son that seemed so very far from him, and he wasn't thinking about the physical distance.

"What happened to Harry? He looked so…alive, before. When he…when he came onto our ship and announced himself as Captain Evans, he looked so _happy_," James murmured and Hermione nodded in agreement and she finally tore her eyes away from Harry to nail James with a gaze that reminded him, uncomfortably, of his wife.

"That's because he was happy. Being near the sea, being captain of that ship, made him happy, Governor. Nothing…_nothing _could ever make him happier," Hermione whispered, softly and James squirmed at her heavy words.

She ignored his squirming and stood, walking away from him without being properly dismissed. However, James didn't think that mattered anymore. His carefully created world had been shattered with the death of Lily and he had been struggling so hard to keep it from falling into pieces. He had tried so hard to make sure that Harry was safe, and wouldn't go the same way as Lily, but he was.

Harry was dying, just as Lily had been dying.

James had seen it in Harry's eyes the moment that Riddle's body had been carried away. James had seen the crushing defeat and the mourning of not just a lover, but of the sea.

Lily had had that look in her eyes every time that she lived on land. And then, the time would come where her eyes started to lighten into that striking green that reminded him of the churning sea. Then, she would disappear for months at a time before reappearing, that mournful look returning to her eyes once more.

"_Upon one summer's morning_

_ I carefully did stray_

_ Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_ Where I met a captain gay._"

The crew paused as the beautiful siren's voice filled the night air. James stiffened and he looked up as he heard the boy's voice. His son had such a beautiful voice, but there was something in it that gave him pause besides its beauty. There was something there that had always been in Lily's voice, God rest her gorgeous soul.

"_Conversing with a young lad_

_ Who seem'd to be in pain_

_ Saying, Marvolo, when you go_

_ I fear you'll ne'er return again,_" Harry sang and James sighed, turning away and he paused when he met Sirius and Remus' eyes respectively.

"What song is that?" Sirius asked, softly and James shrugged, not knowing that answer to the question and Sirius sighed.

"He has a beautiful voice," Remus commented, softly and James nodded.

"I know. Lily had that voice," James muttered.

Sirius gave a weak smile.

"That she did. She was always singing, whether it be a raunchy song of a tavern or a sea dirge," Sirius murmured and he sighed, shaking his head as an odd thought came to mind and he looked at James with a sad smile.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_ I disdain all glittering gold_

_ There is nothing can console me_

_ But my wicked captain bold._"

Draco paused in his sailing and he couldn't help the pang in his heart. He was hearing Harry declare his love for another man and it hurt. He knew that he had never treated Harry with the respect that he deserved, but in all honesty, Draco had been scared. It had never been a secret that the governor's daugh…son had never liked him and held quite a bit of disdain for him.

And now, Draco had missed his chance.

He had seen what he had seen on that beach and he knew that though Harry was returning to Port Royal to marry him, Harry would never love him the way he had loved Captain Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle had been able to give him more than Draco could ever give him.

_ "His hair, it hangs in waves_

_ His eyes as red as blood_

_ My happiness attend him_

_ Wherever he may go_

_ From Chamber to Godric's Hollow_

_ I'll wander, weep and moan_

_ All for my wicked captain_

_ Until he sails home_."

Draco sighed.

Tom Riddle had been able to give him a life as a man and a life on the sea. Tom Riddle had been able to give him his ship and though Riddle had appeared to be willing to trade Harry for whatever it had been that he wanted, it was clear that he would've regretted it for the rest of his life. Of course, that was no longer an issue as Tom Riddle was dead.

_"Come on you pretty fair maids_

_ Whoever you may be_

_ Who loves a wicked captain_

_ That plows the raging sea._

_ While up aloft in storm_

_ From me his absence mourns_

_ And firmly pray arrive the day_

_ I may go with him and roam._"

Draco continued to steer the boat towards home and he couldn't help but remember the grief that had been upon Harry's face. It had been heartbreaking and then some. It was as if Draco could also feel his agony, and though Harry had pretended to be, not happy, but _normal_, the lines in his body were stiff and his breath had hitched too many times.

That boy was dying.

Harry Potter was dying, and he had no idea what to do about it.

_ "My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_ I disdain all glittering gold_

_ There is nothing can console me_

_ But my wicked captain bold."_

There was silence.

And then, an agonized wail of grief broke the stillness.

Draco winced at the sound and everyone on the lower deck froze, looking up at the boy that continued to wail tormented sobs. It went on for a few moments and then…

All was silent.

:::

**A/N: **Well, there is the next chapter. Don't kill me. Please.

I swear it'll get better.


	12. Interlude I

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Interlude I**

"You look beautiful, Harry," Hermione murmured as she brushed his long ebony hair and Harry gave her a small smile, though it was the biggest that he had been able to manage in a year's time.

"Thank you, Hermione. That's very sweet of you," he murmured, softly.

Hermione hummed and only continued brushing the thick mass of hair and her fingers brushed across the delicate gold chain around Harry's neck. Harry didn't move even as he watched Hermione in the mirror. His lips were quirked into a dark smirk, something that he had been sporting on his face lately. Hermione never questioned his darkened humour.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Hermione asked, softly and Harry sighed.

"Of course, I'm not, Hermione," he said. "Would you be, if you were getting married?"

Hermione smiled.

"I suppose I wouldn't be. You know, I just finished a fine book. It was brought in from England just a few months ago," Hermione said, lightly and Harry's eyes brightened at her casual conversation and he snorted.

"Hermione, you're always finishing a 'fine' book. Now, tell me, how is _Ron_?" Harry said, emphasizing the name and he was close to cackling when Hermione flushed in embarrassment at the mention of the other man.

"He's quite fine, as you know," Hermione said, sharply and Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's words.

"Yes, well, I mean in other _terms_," Harry said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows and Hermione's mouth fell open. She was quick to smack him on the shoulder with the brush and Harry let out a little yelp.

"Harry! How dare you insinuate that I'm fornicating with Ronald? I would _never_!" Hermione snarled, looking righteously angry, but Harry could only continue laughing at her overreaction.

"Why not? You're in love with him, yes?" Harry asked and Hermione paused in rage, looking thoughtful and a little embarrassed at the same time and she smoothed down her bushy hair, pushing it behind her ear.

"I am no such—"

Harry interrupted, flatly saying, "Liar."

Hermione sighed.

"I care for him. Immensely. I've made that clear time and again. And yet…he hasn't said anything more to me since…last year," Hermione said, speaking of the events of the year before with much caution.

Harry was stupid if he thought that she didn't sometimes hear him crying into his pillows, sobs of anguish echoing in the dark.

"I see. Well, Ron has always been odd about his feelings, but you can always tell they're there. There was a time where he had fancied me for a bit. Before he found out I was a man, that is," Harry said with a smirk on his face and Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Oh, I remember that," she grinned.

She very clearly remembered a time when they were much younger. Harry had been fourteen, making Ron around sixteen years, and Hermione had been seventeen years. They had all been quite close, even though Harry was quite a few years younger than both Ron and Hermione. Harry had had a sense of adventure that was quite fun to attend to. Harry had been the leader of their little trio, even with being the youngest. That had never been questioned.

Ron had been utterly besotted with Harry, to both Harry and Hermione's amusement. He had done everything Harry had said, even at risk of getting in trouble with his employer. He had followed the two around, always sticking his nose into their business, though Harry had never minded. Harry had always been close to the boy, seeing as he had found him.

Finally, when he had tried to _kiss _Harry, the two had saw fit to reveal that Harry was actually a _boy _and that had been the end of that.

"He's in love with you, Hermione. You and I both know that. However, we also both know that _you'll _have to take the first step or you both will never get anywhere," Harry said, matter-of-factly and Hermione pursed her lips.

"And what do _you _know of love?" she asked, tactlessly and she gasped when she realized what she had said, her hand flying to her mouth even as Harry didn't react to her words.

He only smiled, a hollow look in his green eyes.

"I know enough, I think. I know enough to know that I'll never love Draco as much as I loved…_him_," Harry said, softly and Hermione sighed as she looked at him, sympathy in her eyes as Harry smiled at the thought of his dead lover.

"But, do you care for Draco at all?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged.

"He's proved to be…kind. He'll make a good husband."

There was a sudden knock on the door and both Harry and Hermione looked up, directing their attention at the door. Harry cleared his throat.

"Come in!" he called and the door creaked open to reveal James who smiled at his son.

James walked in, settling on his son's bed, watching as Hermione continued to brush his hair, completely silent in the affair.

"You look beautiful, Harry," James said, softly and Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Father."

James almost shuddered at the empty smile. It reminded him too much of that twisted smile and that angelic face, marred by a scar that his dead wife had given. It reminded him too much of a year ago, when he had felt the terror of perhaps losing the last of his wife, and the family that he had held so dear for those few years.

He paused when he saw the locket around Harry's neck.

"Will you be wearing that to the wedding tomorrow?" James asked, hesitantly and Harry raised an eyebrow though he did not turn to look directly at his father.

"Of course, I will. Why wouldn't I?"

James's eyes narrowed. "Because you're not marrying _him_."

Harry gave a quiet laugh that sounded forced and he gave a wooden smile.

"I know I'm not. I'm marrying Draco and I'm very happy about it"

"Then act like it," James said, quietly, not entirely intending for neither Harry nor Hermione to hear, but they both stiffened, having heard anyway.

Harry's wooden smile slid away and he pulled away from Hermione, standing to his full height. He briefly noticed that they were the same height. Harry walked forward until he stood right in front of his father, towering over the sitting frame.

"I can't. Because I'm _not _happy. He's dead. And it's _my _fault. Get out," Harry snarled, rage filling those empty eyes and James stood up, nodding as he walked towards the door and he hid his smile.

Rage was better than nothing.

:::

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of Part 1. Now, we get to Part 2! I'm so excited.


	13. Part II: Chapter 1

**Title: **Piracy

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/SS, one-sided HP/DM, HG/RW, _**past**_ one-sided HP/RW, and loads of others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, which I drew a lot of inspiration from. I also don't own some of the ideas that I drew from the Harry Potter storyline.

**Note:** I started this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean to many times.

Piracy

**Part 2: Flintlocks and Lockets**

**Chapter 1**

"There's going to be a storm today, Albus."

Albus looked up from his meal and stared at his sister with a frown on his face. She was smiling lazily at him, her fingers moving through the air, as if she were manipulating the seas from her seat. Albus wouldn't put it past her.

But, he didn't chastise her.

There was something in her eyes that hadn't been there for quite some time and it was a pleasure to see it returned. There was something resembling emotion in her eyes and it had been such a long time since he had seen something besides rage, agony, or just emptiness. She looked almost happy, and he feared that happiness. When she was happy, the sea churned and rejoiced along with her though through a far more destructive method.

When Ariana was joyful, only death followed and Albus could only hope that not so many died.

"Will there be?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes and Ariana grinned at him, nodding.

"There will be. The day comes closer and closer, don't you think?" Ariana asked and Albus looked at her with only the slightest confusion in his eyes, and Ariana seemed utterly delighted by that bewilderment.

"What day?" Albus asked patiently and Ariana sighed, running a finger down the scar that had graced her face for over a decade now.

"The day that I shall find my murdered heart. He was so naughty, wasn't he, Albus? _You _were so naughty," Ariana said with a soft smile as Albus' own smile slowly fell away. Ariana didn't seem to notice. "But, that's why you're here with me. To keep you out of trouble."

Albus' face grew solemn and he looked older for a moment before he gave a slight, placating smile. It was what Ariana wanted to see upon his face, and he would do anything for his little sister to be happy. Even at the cost of his own happiness. It was the way they had functioned for hundreds of years.

"Yes, Ariana."

* * *

><p>It was pouring.<p>

Harry didn't mind.

The long, beautiful ivory gown was beginning to stick to his skin and his long black hair hung around his face in thick dark clumps. The powder and rouge had been washed clean from his face, showing how exhausted he looked. The dark circles under his eyes were quite pronounced, but he hadn't been sleeping well for a year now.

Really, the wedding gown was gorgeous. Well, had been gorgeous. The ivory and lace gown had contrasted wonderfully with his cream skin. It had cost a fortune, according to Harry's father, and Harry didn't doubt it. It was made of silk and lace and this odd fabric called raffia. The gown had multiple layers and there had even been a train.

Honestly, Harry wouldn't have minded wearing a dress before. He had grown up in dresses, so it would've been the norm. He would've complained, of course, but he wouldn't have rebelled. It had been the only life that he had ever known and he wouldn't have rejected _that_. And then, he had known another life, a life full of adventure and the salty air, and Harry had never wanted anything more in his life than the sea.

"Get out of the rain."

Harry looked up, slowly at Hermione. She stood there, in her most formal clothes, looking like a drowned cat for the entire world to sea. She had tried so hard to tame her hair that morning, and now with the rain and all, she looked as if she had just swum across the sea. Harry didn't respond, simply pointing to the waters below the cliff they stood on. Hermione's eyes followed and widened when she saw the flags of the ship.

Harry frowned. "They've found out."

Harry didn't turn as he heard Ron shouting and Hermione ran towards him, unrestrained. He only continued staring out at the ship, his fingers clasped tightly around the locket around his neck.

"Harry…Lord Bartemius Crouch has requested your presence."

Harry turned to the formal speaker and he nodded at Draco. He looked at the guests that were huddled underneath pavilion, attempting to stay dry in the terrible storm. They were all looking at him, oddly, though Harry was used to that now. They all thought him crazy, and maybe he was. Or maybe he was just grieving.

"Then, let us go to home, Draco," Harry said, sharply and he pulled forward the lightning bolt pendant that hung on a cord around his neck.

He nodded at Ron who rolled up his sleeve, exposing the tattoo branded into his skin.

"What are you _doing_?" Draco hissed in worry and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Taking responsibility, Draco," Harry whispered.

He lifted his head and regally walked forward and suddenly the crowd parted to reveal an older man. The older man had straight grey hair that peeked out slightly from underneath the powdered white wig that he boasted. He looked a weather man, as if he had seen much in his life, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if the man had once been in the King's Navy.

"There's no need to go any further," the man said, harshly. "I am Lord Bartemius Crouch, and I've come in the king's name with three warrants to arrest one Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley."

There was gasp that ran through the entire crowd, but Harry only smirked and lifted his head up high. Hermione stood on his left and Ron at his right, with Draco lagging behind, caught between his duty as a Captain of the Navy and being a good fiancé towards Harry.

"Let me through! Let me through!"

Harry watched as his father, godfather, and Remus pushed their way through the crowds, but Lord Crouch's arm shot out, barring them from coming any closer. Harry watched, blankly as his father fidgeted nervously, something so uncharacteristic for him. Harry turned away, deciding to address Lord Crouch before anyone else.

"Ah, Governor Potter. You've arrived just in time. Your son has been quite the law breaker recently," Crouch said, snidely and he all but ignored the whispers as it was revealed that Harry was in fact, not a woman, but a man.

James blanched.

"I do not have a—"

Crouch held up a stern finger. "You forget James that those England have not forgotten what your pirate wife bore. We have sat idly by, hoping that your influence would stop your son from becoming the pirate that he was destined to be. We were mistaken and I am here to correct that mistake."

James paled at the man's words and he fell silent once more, and he glanced at Harry who had an odd smile upon his face as he regarded Crouch.

"What are my charges, Lord Crouch?" Harry asked and Ron and Hermione backed away towards him, flanking him and looking as if they would die to protect the Pirate Lord.

"Piracy in the highest degree and treason."

"I've done nothing that would be warranted as piracy," Harry said, softly.

Crouch gave a cold smile.

"You sailed the _Slytherin, _a well known pirate ship. That's treason. You let Severus Snape, a well-known pirate escape with his life," Crouch pointed out and Harry nodded in agreement before he sighed and crossed his arms.

"And yet, I ensured the death of the Captain of the Slytherin."

Crouch shrugged.

"It matters not. You, Harry James Potter, are charged with treason and piracy. As are you, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. Take them—"

Harry's smiled widened.

"No!"

Harry's smile fell away and he glanced at his fiancé with a frown.

"What are you saying?" he snapped at Draco, but the man was glaring harshly at Crouch with glowering eyes.

"No. You can't take him. Not without arresting me as well."

"Draco…" Hermione started, softly when she saw that Harry was shocked into silence, but Draco didn't turn to look at her either.

Draco continued to stare at Crouch and the man looked amused and slightly disgusted by his devotion towards Harry. Harry looked unconcerned by the proceedings. Hermione stared at her friend even closer, and saw that no, he wasn't unconcerned. He was resigned to his fate and he believed that he _deserved _it. It was a sad thought to fathom and it only made Hermione grieve the spiritual death of Harry Potter even more.

"Will you shackle us, or shall I do it myself?" Ron barked and Crouch gave a nasty grin before pointing at the group of young pirates and the traitorous Lieutenant.

"Arrest them."

The soldiers came forward, iron shackles in hand and Harry held out his hands, a dry smile on his face as he looked at the man arresting him. The man looked perturbed by the look on his face, and it only made Harry's sardonic grin widen. Harry sighed and shook his head as the heavy shackles made his hands fall and slam against his thighs through the many skirts of his wedding dress.

Softly, he sang, "_Yo, ho, yo ho,_

_A pirate's life for me_."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Hermione asked Crouch, stiffly and the tall, thin man stared at her with no small amount of disgust.<p>

He looked at her as if she were dirt beneath the sea. She was not only a tool to him. Hermione had known that from the very moment that she and Ron had been summoned by him. He wanted something from them, and it was something that only they could get. That much was clear. That also meant that something, or _someone_, was at stake.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley," Lord Crouch began as he looked to the two hard-faced pirates that he'd rather kill than make deals with. "We wish for you both to act as…agents, I suppose, in a business transaction with our mutual friend: Severus Snape."

Hermione frowned at the man and she glanced at Ron, but he looked just as confused as she. He nodded at her, giving her the mouthpiece in this particular conversation. She was always better with words than he, and from her many years in working for the governor, she was well skilled in dissecting political speech. She crossed the room, her eyes never leaving Crouch while Ron stayed stationary, by the window.

"Captain Snape. And he's much more of an acquaintance, I assure you. How do you know Captain Severus Snape?" Hermione asked calmly as she peeked into one of the drawers in Crouch's desk and he sneered as she wiped her hand on her dress after looking inside.

"We've had dealings with each other. I'm well aware of how he was once a Death Eater serving under Captain—" Crouch began and Ron winced.

"Don't say the name," both Hermione and Ron snarled and Crouch looked at them in surprise before his mouth curled into a lipless smile of malevolence.

"Then the stories are true? One can summon the ship with only the utterance of his name?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

She said nothing further. She said nothing about the red eyes that burned or how Harry Potter burned for the man that he could not call. She said nothing about dark curls and cruel smirks and dark green sails. She would say nothing further on the subject of Captain He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She would say nothing further about the Slytherin at all.

Ron cleared his throat as he drew attention from Hermione who was surely thinking about their best friend. Quickly, he asked, "What is it that you want of Captain Snape?"

Crouch nodded and he leaned forward.

"Captain Severus Snape is known for many things including his phenomenal skills at making what he calls potions. Some say they have magical qualities. He also has, in his possession, a compass. A compass that doesn't entirely work, some say. But, I'm sure you both know different," Crouch said slyly and Hermione stiffened as she remembered the compass in question and she glanced at Ron who looked just as caught as she.

"What do you want us to do about that?" Ron snapped.

Crouch didn't seem perturbed his open hostility.

"I want you to acquire this compass," Crouch said simply and Ron shook his head sharply.

"Severus Snape trained me as a boy. I refuse to take something from him at swordpoint for your own selfish gain," Ron spat before Hermione could get a word in and she glared at him, even as he stared balefully at Crouch who only gave a grim smile.

"Severus Snape is a criminal. I also never said that you would have to kill him for it. Bargain, of course," Crouch said and he pulled out a small wooden chest from his desk and placed it between the two of them. "In this box are letters of Marque. You will offer Snape a full pardon and he shall become a privateer in the employ of England. A suitable exchange, I think."

Hermione snorted.

"Snape holds nothing but disdain for the Navy. He won't accept this offer. Being employed is not the same thing as being free," Hermione said sharply and Crouch's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward.

"_Persuade _him," he snarled between clenched teeth before he relaxed and leaned back in his chair. "Of course, you will both be compensated. How does the full pardon of one Mister Harry James Potter and Lieutenant Draco Malfoy sound?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and looked at Ron. They nodded once at each other and Hermione stretched out her hand. Crouch took it with a grim smile.

* * *

><p>Draco leaned against the stone cold wall, watching silently as the sun went down below the horizon. He let out a loud sigh and glanced at Harry who was sitting, huddled in the corner, looking happier than he had looked in a long time. Draco wasn't quite sure what to make of that.<p>

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Draco sighed and Harry looked at him, tilting his head as he surveyed his fiancé.

"Perhaps. But, I think there's a reason why Hermione and Ron aren't with us. They're going to try and negotiate our freedom, I think," Harry said calmly and with a little smile playing on his lips and Draco only gave him a doubtful look.

"It won't do any good. I know Crouch. He'll have us hung by dawn," Draco snarled, looking quite angry with himself and Harry looked at Draco with an almost pitying look.

"I'm sorry."

Draco sighed. "Don't be."

"I am, though. I dragged you into this. I'm a pirate, and I know I am. I sailed a stolen ship and hung the pirate's flag and declared myself captain of a well known pirate ship and crew. I let a well known pirate ship go. I'm a Pirate Lord of the Brethren Court. You've done nothing but serve the king dutifully and loyally," Harry said, looking so very contrite for something that wasn't entirely his fault and Draco scooted towards him, kneeling by his side and he placed a hand on Harry's face.

"I would never leave you alone, Harry. I helped you in those endeavours and cooperated," Draco said, earnestly and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry's pink lips.

Harry only turned away so that Draco's lips briefly touched his cheek. Draco sighed at Harry's coldness and aversion to affection. After last year, Harry couldn't even let his own father hug him, though Draco supposed that was because Harry had always been controlled by his father and then he had gotten a brief taste of freedom. It was no surprise that Harry was angry at his father.

"It's going to be okay," Harry murmured, mostly to himself and Draco gave him a pitying look.

"No one can save us, Harry. We're going to die," Draco whispered and Harry looked down at the locket cradled in his calloused hands and he slowly looked up at Draco with a dark look in his green eyes.

"I can think of a few people who might save us," Harry said, looking down pointedly at the locket in his hands and Draco scoffed at he looked at his foolish fiancé.

"How will you call them to us? We'll be dead by tomorrow morning, I bet," Draco sighed and Harry cleared his throat, continuing to stroke the gold locket and the emerald embedded in the egg sized locket.

"If I say…if I say _his _name," Harry whispered and Draco's eyes softened as Harry spoke of the man that he would love for all eternity and Draco swallowed hard, unsure of what to say next.

He wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say without upsetting Harry.

"He won't hear it. I know about…the stories. If you say his name, he'll come to you. But, Harry, he's dead. He can't help you," Draco whispered and Harry didn't look as crushed as Draco thought he would, though he still looked saddened by his words.

"I know, but maybe the crew will. Bellatrix has his necklace. Ron told me that it's the necklace that lets him hear his name. Perhaps, Bellatrix will tell Rabastan or Barty and they'll convince her to come get me," Harry said, and he deflated when he heard how overly optimistic he was being and he shook his head before even Draco could shoot down his idea.

"Harry—" Draco started.

Harry shook his head again.

"Maybe Father and Sirius will come up with something. Or Remus. It'd be more likely for Remus to come up with something. He has more intelligence than the other two. Sirius and Father will probably just try to break us out. Fools," Harry said, sounding rather fond as he spoke of his father and godfather and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

He could imagine the governor and his loyal best friend doing just that.

In their youth, they had apparently been quite rash in their actions and even now, that sometimes showed in the dangerous manoeuvres they liked do when sparring with each other.

Draco bit his lower lip and he leaned forward, looking Harry in the eyes.

"Say his name. Call for him," Draco commanded.

Harry's eyes widened at his words and he shook his head.

"I can't. I won't. It was a stupid idea," Harry said and Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry.

Harry wasn't himself.

The Harry he had known had been spirited and hadn't taken anything from anyone. Harry had grown even more when he had captained that pirate crew for just a short amount of time. Draco had seen the amount of respect in Lucius' eyes when he looked at Harry. Harry had been a great captain and from what Draco had seen, he had been able to sail the boat with great ease.

In that moment when he had swung over to their boat, just a year before, Harry had never looked more alive.

It had been a beautiful thing to see.

And now, Harry was afraid and an empty shell of what he used to be.

"You're afraid," Draco accused and Harry paused, his eyes narrowing at Draco's words.

"What?" he said through clenched teeth.

"You're afraid to say his name. You said that you wouldn't say his name before you even said that you couldn't. You're afraid to speak his name," Draco said, sharply, purposely baiting Harry and Harry's eyes narrowed in rage before he tore open the locket and looked inside at the cogs and screws.

A beautiful song began to play.

Harshly, Harry hissed, "Come to me, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Come to _me_, Captain of the Slytherin."

It hurt to say his name. Especially when Harry knew that whoever came would not be the man that he cried out for in the darkness. The person that came would not be the man that Harry loved more than the very sea, and there was not much that could claim that love from Harry.

The sky grew dark as it had been that morning. There was a crash of thunder and the rain began to pour once more, though harder this time. It lasted only for a few seconds before there was a strange quiet, similar to the quiet before a storm.

Draco and Harry froze.

Harry jumped up and crossed towards the window, craning his neck forward so that he could get a clear view of the ocean.

Harry's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Draco barked.

Harry's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"It's the Slytherin."

:::

**A/N: **Well, this has been a long time coming. I hope you like it. It's not my best, and I'm not really writing fanfiction anymore, but I felt like I owed this to you guys that are still reading. Though I don't write fanfiction anymore, I'll just try and finish this to my best ability.


End file.
